The Ultimate Captivation
by RyukInPerson
Summary: Kaari is glad to be back in her home town of Mystic Falls, but even with increasing 'animal' attacks, she's not so sure she's ready to trust the mysterious new man, not after so much betrayal... Rated M for some lanuage, violence, et cetera. Damon/OC
1. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

THE ULTIMATE CAPTIVATION

HOME SWEET HOME

'Kaari…' the voice whispered through her mind, '…Kaari…wake up…'

Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked through the blur that clouded her vision, focusing on the silhouetted shape above her. Light shone at the figure's back, keeping their features hidden as a hand took her shoulder, shaking gently as she became aware of the lush grass at beneath her.

'You fell asleep again, Kaari,' the voice said, a hint of laughter in the musical tone. 'Are you sure you've been getting enough sleep lately?'

Kaari sat up, stretching a little as she rolled her head on her neck. Alex, her best friend of so many years reached out, laughing as she pulled a page of drawings from Kaari's cheek. She rubbed her eyes. 'I don't know. I've been having these weird dreams,' she said, careful to continue before Alex could ask about them, saying, 'how'd you find me up here?'

'Simple,' Alex said as she straightened, holding her hand out, 'I asked your mother.'

Kaari stood, a little unsteady on her feet for a moment before she cracked her back and bent to collect her sketch book and bag. 'I didn't tell her I was coming up here.'

'Mothers intuition my dear,' Alex said, tapping her pale temple, a smile over her lips. 'It gets us every time.'

Kaari nodded, smiling as Alex waited patiently for her to gather her things, tapping a Converse covered foot to the beat of one of the many songs that were always running through her mind. Alex took half the load of books from Kaari's arms, ignoring her protests as they began their trek down the hill, the decline comfortable. They chatted but needed little to say everything. They'd grown up together, had played with their mothers' clothes and heels when they were little and later sat up all night talking about boys.

'You know,' Kaari said, staring out over the town that had been her home since birth, 'Mum's cooking her famous pasta for dinner.'

'Really now?' Alex said and Kaari knew that in her mind friend's mind an invisible beard was being deviously stroked. 'Think she would have made enough for little old me?'

'I'm sure she can spare some.'

She nearly drooled. 'Seriously. Your mum makes the best pasta in all of Mystic Falls.'

'And one day maybe she'll share the secrets of her recipe,' Kaari laughed, seeing the hopeful gleam in Alex's eyes brighten to a blinding degree.

A few lights were winking on in the town, the street lights coming to life as the sky darkened. They quickened their steps, tummies rumbling at the promise of a good meal.

But that wasn't the only reason.

They had seen the reports on the news. The animal attacks were becoming more and more frequent, more violent. What sort of animal could cause the damage Kaari had seen, she didn't know, but whenever she heard a report she felt a chill roll down my spine, as if a part of her thought that something was unusual, as if the attacks were not really made by animals.

Silly, but every single time…

She shook the thoughts off, listening to Alex as she whined about the job interviews they had tomorrow, and the very thought that they had come so far was frightening when she could still remember their very first day of school when they had hardly let go of the other's hand for fear of being left alone. To look at them now, grown up and searching for work seemed wrong, but they had always been looking for exciting adventures.

Now it was time for a new one.

'You know what,' Kaari said, taking a breath of the beautiful air around them, the crispness of the summer breeze, 'I think the rest of this year is going to be good.' She reached out, taking the hand that Alex offered, a smile stretching her lips as they hit the bottom of the hill and walked the pavement they had walked a thousand times. 'As long as we can get jobs.'

'Well, if going to college and our life experiences don't help us, we're sort of screwed then, aren't we?'

They laughed the rest of the way home.

The interview was basic, a few references to the applications that Kaari and Alex had submitted as well as questions about their qualifications. Each had experience in either waitressing and bar tending now that they were over twenty-one, though the experience was not always professional… Still, they were accepted on the spot and even asked to start that Friday night, giving them a couple of free days now that they had secured work.

They spent the days in the sun, enjoying the heat of the summer and the cool waters of Mystic Falls. It was quiet in the town for the most part; the new school year had started and all the students were in full study mode for the most part, though there was always fun to be had with the annual party held by the seniors. They avoided it, knowing that they were long past that time, knowing that after college there was no way they could be satisfied with the high school party scene.

Kaari couldn't help worrying about Vicki Donovan though. She'd been attacked by an animal, but every time Kaari heard the story she felt that shiver roll down her spine and knew that not all was right in Mystic Falls, but still it all just felt like paranoia.

_But your intuition has never been wrong_…

She ignored her thoughts, focusing on the wicked tan she hoped she was getting, though she knew that it would take hours to even make the slightest dent in her current moon-tan, especially before Friday night which came around far faster than she and Alex expected.

Kaari pulled up just down the road and they climbed out of her little car, the doors of the old school blue Mini creaking a little when they closed them, laughing as they strolled to the Grill for their first of many nights. In only a few minutes, they were aproned-up and ready to go, Alex cleaning some of the tables while she waited for the first customers who would be looking for an early meal and Kaari giving the bar a quick polish before she threw the tea towel over her shoulder and got the lay of the land. She had the positions of most of the bottles memorized before the door opened with the first customers; the Lockwoods.

It wasn't until seven that the bar got some decent attention, with people coming for drinks after knocking off work and students coming to hang out with friends and play pool as they celebrated their success of making it through the first week of school. She laughed with them as they startled when she said their names before checking their ID's or just in greeting, laughing even more when they recognized her.

'Can't believe you came back,' a senior from the high school said.

'Oh my god, you used to baby sit me!' one of the younger ones said as he collected a coke to go back to his parents.

'How was Georgia?'

'Still drawing?'

'You returned to this little town?'

She laughed with everyone and saw Alex doing the same, tips going through the roof. As she poured Mayor Lockwood a drink, she was glad that both she and Alex had been able to get work at the Grill. Yes, it seemed like a definite step down after college and they knew that a few people would be wondering why the hell they had come back, but Kaari didn't care. She belonged with these people, in Mystic Falls where she had grown up. This was her home, and it always would be no matter how far she travelled. Her mum was here as well as her friends. Her little brother was here.

She stopped, throwing the tea towel over her shoulder as she leaned on the bar, watching the game of pool. The girl was familiar, and as she flicked back her long brown hair Kaari felt a smile pull at her lips. The girl broke the triangle like a pro, making her moves before she stepped aside for the boy that stood near by, watching with a smile over his lips that seemed new somehow, a strange emotion to him. When the girl looked up, Kaari smiled, winking at her before she walked back down the bar to serve a patron, knowing it wouldn't be too long before Elena Gilbert came over to talk.

She handed a man his beer and waited, cleaning a few of the glasses so that she could see who approached in the reflection of the polished glass.

'You didn't say you were coming back into town.'

Kaari turned, giving a nonchalant shrug, though she couldn't hide the smirk that came over her lips. 'It would have spoiled the surprise.'

Elena settled into the chair. 'When did you get back?'

'Sunday.'

'And Alex, she's–'

Kaari nodded her head toward her best friend and Elena's gaze followed, her eyes widening as she spotted Alex taking orders at one of the tables. 'I can't believe you're back here.'

'We can,' Kaari said, throwing the tea towel over her shoulder before she leant her elbows on the bar, her head resting on her hand. 'We missed this place. I mean, it was good to go study somewhere else and get a degree and what not, but this is where we belong.'

Elena smiled, but Kaari saw the sadness within it. She reached out, taking Elena's hand and seeing the surprise in her eyes. 'I know,' she said, and though she saw the denial in the girl's eyes, Elena knew that Kaari had felt pain, that there was at least one person who understood. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here, but you can trust that I am now. Alex is too.'

'Thank you,' Elena said, squeezing Kaari's hand to reassure her. 'We have to have a catch up. Properly.'

Kaari smiled. 'Sounds good.' Her gaze flickered to the pool table where the boy stood, that smile still on his lips though there was a sharp curiosity in his gaze, an intensity that she had never seen before as his eyes moved over Elena and then glanced to Kaari. There was an edge to him, one that sent only the faintest chill down her spine that she couldn't place, and between the unpractised smile and the brooding brow she wasn't sure it she ever would figure him out, but there was no harm in asking. 'Who's the eye-candy?'

A blush instantly flared over Elena's cheeks, and Kaari caught on instantly, 'Oh, you noticed him too then?' she laughed, giving Elena's arm a playful pinch. 'I'm guessing he's new.'

'Yeah,' Elena said, glancing to him before she tucked her hair behind her ear, 'he is.'

'And…?'

Elena sat a little straighter. 'And what?'

'Name, age, criminal record, interest level,' Kaari summarised quickly before adding, 'spill.'

'Stefan Salvatore, seventeen, none that I know of and moderate to high,' she said, another blush colouring her cheeks.

'You like him.' It wasn't a question.

'Yeah,' she said, glancing back to him over her shoulder, a genuine smile lighting her lips, 'I think I do.'

Kaari gave her a knowing look before she decided to get the serious stuff out of the way. 'Keep and eye on him, okay? He may be cute…well, gorgeous more like, even if he is a little young for me, but good looks don't equate to a good personality.'

'I'll be careful,' Elena said, squeezing Kaari's hand again before she stood up. 'We will catch up, okay?'

Kaari nodded before she turned towarsd another customer. The night continued on, though Elena and Stefan came to say goodnight before they left. Stefan was charming, though Kaari couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about him, something _wrong_ that she couldn't place. He seemed like a good guy though, one that she wouldn't have to keep a constant eye on, though she knew it would take time for her to trust him with Elena. She was careful of men, knew that they weren't always the people they seemed to be, but she couldn't let her mistrust keep Elena from a man who could take care of her after all that had happened.

Kaari only knew Elena because their father's had been friends. Not as close as some, but close enough that the two girls had formed a bond despite their differences in age. Kaari had grown up keeping an eye on Elena, watching as she went into middle school and beyond. She was the tough older girl, not a sister but caring as if they were related. Alex was the same, though she'd always been closer to Caroline. Together, Kaari and Alex had watched out for Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. It was not something that she would be able to stop doing, not when she felt so bad for being away for so long, for not being there for Elena and Jeremy when their parents died after Elena had been there for her so many years ago when Kaari had lost her father.

There were still a lot of people in the Grill and Alex was busy taking late night orders before the kitchen closed. More people were simply in for the drinks and there were few seats left at the bar, but Kaari had served them. She stopped in front of a new customer, her tea towel throw over her shoulder for the hundredth time as she stared at the man who sat away from the others, his elbows on the bar and his shoulder slumped. He certainly looked like he needed a drink.

'What can I get for you?' she asked, pulling a smile over her lips though she was beginning to feel a little weary.

'Scotch,' he said, his linked fists obscuring his face a little.

'Neat?'

He looked up and Kaari felt a chill sprint down her spine at the smile that came over his lips – one so fake it made icy fingers clutch at her heart – but his voice was rich, almost soothing as he said, 'of course.'

She gulped, unable to stop her gaze from moving over his pale features, the strong, lightly stubbled jaw, straight nose, wicked lips curved in that faux smirk and the most killer, piercing blue gaze she'd ever seen. A sharp curiosity flickered in his gaze, as intense as the one she had seen in Stefan's eyes earlier.

_Could he be…?_

She shook off the thought, reaching for the scotch and a glass, pouring it quickly before she placed it on the bar, watching as the man unfolded his fingers and reached for it. He only savoured it for a moment before he tossed back the glass, his eyes closed. He pushed the glass towards Kaari, still leaning on his elbow. 'Another.'

She poured it, glad she'd kept the bottle out as he tossed back the refill and pushed the glass towards her again. 'Bad day,' she said as she refilled the glass again, making a note that it was the third as he tossed it back like the first two. He did not push the glass towards her again though. He sat, fingers absently holding the rim of it as he stared at the pattern in the glass.

'I don't have bad days,' he said, that too practiced smile over his lips again as he continued to stare straight ahead.

'Sure,' Kaari said, tentatively putting the scotch away before she glanced around the Grill, spotting Alex. With Mr Fun Time occupied with his stare fest, she caught Alex's gaze, mouthing. 'Seen this guy?'

Alex glanced to the man as Kaari inclined her head subtly, a little smile lifting Alex's lips as she shot her a look that said: _cute?_

Kaari shrugged and Alex's eyebrows shot up: _you're kidding, right?_

Kaari arched a brow: _you can't even see him. _

Alex waggled her eyebrows: _From where I'm standing_… Her head tilted, a smile lifting her lips: _I see enough._

Kaari's hand shot up to cover her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from laughing, but a few giggles escaped, drawing the attention of the patrons at the bar while she tried to pull on a straight face. She tidied up busily, glancing at Alex before nodding: _fine, he's cute. _

Alex flicked her hair, a hand on her hip: _I know._

Kaari glanced to him in his near frozen state, his fingers still resting on the rim of the glass as he stared ahead. If not for the fact that she'd spoken to him – if only briefly – she would have believed him to be a life-like statue, he was so still. She nearly startled when he glanced to her, those piercing eyes connecting with hers instantly, sending her gaze swivelling away, though there was no denying the intensity of the moment that he'd held her focus.

This man sent her intuition off the scale, little tingles of cold dancing on her spine in a way she had not felt for a very long time, not since the day her father had died…

She shivered, slamming the door closed on the memory and keeping her mind focused on the task at hand. She could feel his eyes on her, feel the piercing blue as though it could look right to her very soul with just a fleeting glance, but his gaze was anything but fleeting. She shifted uneasily, glancing to Alex as she moved around the table. Her best friend looked up, a little smirk lifting her lips: _he's staring at you._

Kaari nodded subtly: _no kidding._

Alex tilted her head towards him, clearing her throat before her shoulders lifted in a shrug: _maybe you should see if–_

Kaari pursed her lips, giving her head a sharp shake that left no room for argument. She was not about to dig into this man's life, not matter how much his fake smile intrigued her, no matter how much his gaze heated her blood as much as it chilled her spine. Something about him screamed danger, menace, almost as much as he oozed a masculine strength and wickedness that drew her to him.

This man, whoever he was, was not a man she wanted to know.

_At least find out his name._

Her eyes widened at her own thoughts. Surely she'd just resolved – in the same mind that was suddenly curious – that she didn't want anything to do with the stranger?

_Come on. I mean, he is cute…_

_Oh great_, she thought, _good time to show up, hormones._

She tightened her jaw, cleaning the bar as a few people vacated their chairs and walked – or staggered – towards the exit. She would not ask his name. She didn't want to know who he was or why he'd come to the Grill or–

'You're new here, aren't you?'

_Well shit._

She turned to him, leaning her hip against the counter behind the bar, knowing there was no way to take back words already spoken. She put on a strong look as if she hadn't just lost an argument with herself as he turned to look at her, sitting back a little as that fake smile lifted his lips. 'I could ask the same thing of you.'

'I grew up here. I just got back from college and a bit of travelling.'

'Funny,' he said, though there was no true amusement in his gaze, 'I just came back here as well, though I admit I wasn't at college, just travelling.'

She crossed her arms over her chest loosely, going for nonchalance even as she cursed herself mentally. She glanced to his hand, gaze caught by the ring on his finger, one that she thought matched the interesting one that Stefan wore, though she could have been wrong. She hadn't really been paying attention to the boy's ring despite its size; she'd been too focused on making an early assessment as to whether he was good enough to even consider dating Elena.

'You wouldn't be related to Stefan Salvatore, would you?'

His jaw tightened a degree. 'Actually, I'm his older brother, Damon.'

_Apparently good looks run in the family._

_Shush, hormones,_ Kaari chided, pulling a smile over her lips. 'When did you get into town?'

'Oh, just before the start of the week,' he said. 'Stefan was keen to get here in time for school.'

'He's in his senior year?'

Damon nodded and for a moment, a pout came over his lips that nearly sent Kaari's knees knocking. 'They grow up so fast.'

'Yeah,' Kaari said, thinking of Elena, her thoughts straying to her brother as she realised that before she could fathom it he'd be sneaking out to parties and doing exactly as boys do, 'they do.'

That fake smile again, and he straightened from his seat, tossing a note onto the table. 'Nice to meet you,' he said, though Kaari didn't feel any sincerity in his words. 'Don't walk home alone. You never know what's out at this time of night.' He glanced up as he straightened his jacket, that piercing gaze searing her. 'Or who.'

The chills rocketed over her spine as she watched him walk for the exit, a certain ease in his steps that surprised her. He seemed dangerous, untamed, yet he walked with a smooth grace that Kaari imagined could only be seen in fiction depicting men of class in days gone by.

She tore her gaze from the door as he disappeared into the night, busying herself with tidying up the bar ready for closing. It was nearing midnight, and she felt a weariness take her as the rush of the night finally hit full force. As soon as the boss gave them the okay, she and Alex were out the door, breathing the cool night air. They climbed into her Mini.

'Well,' Kaari said, 'we made it through the first night.'

'Before we know it we'll get our first pay check,' Alex said.

'I guess the tips will have to do for now.'

Alex laughed. 'It's not like that's a bad thing. I got some pretty good ones tonight from all the people who I took a little trip down memory lane with.'

'Me too,' Kaari said as she remembered just how many people she'd been glad to see, and even people she'd wanted to growl at as she remembered just how rude they'd been in high school. 'The tips aren't going to be like that forever though.'

'Oh, I think they will. I mean, just think about how hot we looked. Me waiting tables while you poured drinks like a pro,' Alex said, elbowing Kaari playfully. 'We are so set.'

Kaari laughed as they approached Alex's house. The lights were still on, meaning that her parents were still awake, likely waiting for their daughter to return safe.

'So,' Alex said and Kaari knew exactly what was about to be said, though Alex continued anyway, 'I bet Mr Mysterious tipped well.'

'Actually, he didn't tip at all,' Kaari admitted, though with his fake smile and general back-off-I'm-a-dick vibe despite the seemingly kind 'feelings' towards his brother, she wasn't surprised.

Alex frowned. 'Not so hot now.'

_I don't know about that..._

Kaari commanded her hormones to be quiet before she shrugged. 'No big deal,' she said, 'it's not like there aren't other hot guys around.'

'Still, he had a really nice ass.'

Kaari embraced Alex before Alex climbed out of the car. 'I have to agree with you there,' she laughed, watching as her best friend walked up the path to the house before she pulled away from the curb. She couldn't fight a smile as she remembered the night, all of the people she'd reconnected with and even the new ones who'd recognised her simply because others had known her.

But her smile was hindered. She couldn't shake the strange vibes that surrounded Stefan, despite how nice he was. More than that, she couldn't keep Damon from her mind, not just because of the chills that crept down her spine at the very thought of him as though her intuition was having a full blown freak out, but because of the look in his eyes. She'd never seen such…_emptiness_.

It seemed her resolve was crumbling over the weight of her curiosity, but still she fought the desire to learn more about him. He was a dangerous man, frightening, and knowing one man like that in a lifetime was enough.

* * *

**Hi all,**

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of

**The Ultimate Captivation**

If you have a moment, I would really appreciate some feedback on this first installment, especially considering the fact that the next chapter will be up tomorrow, the third the day after, the fourth the day after and so on.

I hope you'll keep reading in the coming days.**  
**

~ Ryuk In Person ~


	2. The Captivation

TWO

THE CAPTIVATATION

He was starving.

Damon felt the fire burn through him, his throat dry as images of that delicious, silky red filled his mind. He had to feed soon, was desperate for it, for the feel of his fangs breaking flesh as sweet blood sated his thirst and the sound of a frightened heart satisfied that part of him that he could never calm, could never let go of even after all these years.

But tonight was different. Not any mortal, walking around with their juicy veins just waiting to be tapped, would do. He'd lured a girl to his side after she'd shown interest in him, but he hadn't fed on her. Maybe it was the blonde hair. He'd never really gone for blondes, even though this one was certainly a catch. He didn't think it was that though, so it had to be those eyes, wide and bright in a startling way, but even then he was grasping at straws. He just didn't _want_ that girl.

Yet still his thirst raged, demanding to be soothed even though he had no idea how to soothe it.

_Unless…_

He shook his head, knowing that the thought was ridiculous even before it had a chance to fully form. There was no way he was going to be reduced to a hungry, desperate vampire or a – shudder – _bunny chaser_ like his brother simply because of a bout of curiosity that would pass in a couple of hours, if not in the next few minutes. No woman could captivate him like that, not anymore.

He kept walking; his steps were a little harsher than normal as he searched for another mortal, hoping that the next one would appeal to him. But even though he could see the throbbing pulse in the neck of the middle aged woman who was walking to her car with jangling keys, he didn't feel his fangs aching or the rush of blood that showed in his eyes. No, he just felt a dull growl of pain as if he were sick to his stomach.

Still he stepped forward, jogging a little as if he needed to catch up to her. 'Excuse me,' he called, capturing her gaze as soon as she turned to face him. An absent smile came over her lips, her eyes seeming to glaze over as she stared into blue that was nearly grey, the hand that had held her car keys at the ready falling limp at her side.

'Come to me,' he said and she walked straight into his arms. He gripped her shoulder, sweeping her hair aside as he whispered, 'don't be afraid.' He didn't want her to scream as he walked her back into an alley, knowing that anyone who passed would simply assume that they were in the middle of a heated moment as he bent his head, lips to her pulse. But even when he inhaled the delicious aroma of the blood that ran just beneath her skin he felt no reaction.

He growled, feeling only the slightest stirring of hunger within him, the burn in his throat only flaring when his thoughts wandered to _her_…

Damon sank his fangs into the woman's neck, retaining the image of the one he truly wanted to taste and feeling his hunger roar to life with every second that he imagined it was _her_ slender neck beneath his lips, _her_ sweet blood that poured over his tongue and down his burning throat like silk to slake his thirst.

He had never hungered so much for something beyond blood, not since…

_No_. He wouldn't even think of her name, not when he knew that the mere utterance of the thought in his head would send his fangs back into place, leaving him still desperate for sustenance.

He released the woman, staring straight into her eyes. 'You won't remember this. When you get home, you'll go straight to bed because you are really tired and then you will get some vitamin supplements in the morning.' _Since when do I care? _'Or not. I don't really care.'

_So why did you say it in the first place. Just kill her like you usually would. _

But he didn't. He watched her walk to her car, her steps a little awkward, though languid as she unlocked her car and climbed in. He even watched her pull away from the curb, his mind still knotted as he tried to understand why he hadn't killed her. She was just a woman, just some random person who was only useful as his food source, so why hadn't he snapped her neck when leaving her there meant more trouble for Stefan?

He shook his head, leaning against the brick of the alley wall as he tried to sort the jumble of thoughts in his head. Nothing emerged though, no tell tale ideas or conclusions, only that ever constant anger that he couldn't reach the one woman he had ever loved…

…or shake off thoughts of a woman who he'd only just met.

* * *

It was still early when Kaari got out of bed, the sun newly raised in the sky. Normally she'd sleep until ten, especially with the night shift at the Grill, but she had something special planned.

She was glad that it was still summer. She was frightened to even think of how cold it would be to go from the granny flat at the back of the yard to the house.

She snuck through the back door to the house, her body going rigid as the hinges squealed. She stayed still, listening for any signs of movement in the house, but there was only silence. She headed to the kitchen, carefully and quietly locating the frying pan and all of the necessary ingredients to cook up the storm she had planned. As she poured a portion of the batter into the pan, rolling her wrist in a practiced motion learnt from her mother, she saw the first few bubbles appear.

Pancakes. Home made. There was no other way to have them.

She smiled to herself as she flipped the pancake and went to the fridge, pulling out various jars of jam and the prerequisite of a breakfast of pancakes: maple syrup. The first pancake was ready by the time she'd finished setting up the table, the pan hotter now. In no time she had an ever growing stack.

She tilted her head slightly as she heard a floorboard in the hall creak. A smile came over her lips, but she continued to cook, pretending that she was oblivious even though she knew that little feet were creeping towards the kitchen.

'Good morning.' She heard him pause and turned, smiling. 'You thought you could be more of a ninja than me, young grasshopper?'

He smiled and she felt a giddy wave of pride rush through her as she saw the wide gap in his teeth. He'd lost both of his front teeth, and she couldn't get over how adorable he looked with his cheeky grin.

He was standing half behind the door frame, hazel eyes bright as he watched her flip a pancake before she placed it on the stack.

'Well,' she said, waving the spatula as she grabbed a chair and brought it next to the stove, patting it, 'are you going to help me or stand there looking cute?'

He walked over, quiet and watchful as he climbed onto the chair, gripping the hem of her t-shirt to keep himself steady. She wrapped an arm around him, hugging his little body to her side as she ruffled his hair. 'Did you sleep well?' she asked, passing him the spatula before she curled her hand around his, helping him flip the pancake and watching the smile blossom on his lips.

'Mum snored,' he said, though his eyes never strayed from his task, a mask of concentration on his face. As he flipped the next one – by himself, with a determination that cannot be seen even on the faces of athletes in the Olympics – his tongue peeking out from the corner his lips, caught between his teeth as he focused.

'Loud?'

'Very.'

'I bet you'll snore like that one day,' she laughed as she put the pancake on the stack and reached for the bowl that held the batter.

He pulled a face. 'Hope not.'

Kaari couldn't stop a giggle before it escaped, and he caught it like a cold. Soon, everything was setting them off and Kaari had to take the frying pan off the hot plate so that she wouldn't burn the pancake. She picked him up, trapping him in her arms so she could tickle him.

That same floorboard in the hallway creaked, but they didn't notice.

'Sam, what are you doing up?'

They froze, looking beyond guilty with him over her shoulder, legs and arms frozen mid flail as Kaari had him trapped with one arm while she tickled his ribs. The look of surprise on their mother's face sent them into another fit of laughter.

'Kaari Ashworth, put your brother down.'

Danika Ashworth, their mother, was a strong woman to survive through all that had happened to her. Though not very tall, she was intimidating when she wanted to be, with sometimes stern hazel eyes and long black hair that Kaari was very glad to have inherited. She quirked an eyebrow at her children, a small smile lifting her lips as Kaari put Sam down. Her lungs were burning for air as Sam sat on the tiled floor at her feet, still laughing as well when he looked up at her.

They couldn't stop giggling all through breakfast.

Kaari revelled in the feeling of being with her family again. College had taken up most of her time over the last three years, though she had travelled back to Mystic Falls as often as she could, and they had gone to her. Still, it had been difficult, knowing that every time she saw her little brother he would look so different, knowing that he would grow up so fast and she would miss most of that time. Now though, she was determined to see every missing tooth and patch up every little graze. Sam was five now, but he wouldn't be for long. Soon, he would be going to high school and college and heading out into the world, so she was going to make the most of the time she had with him while he was still young and still thought hanging out with his older sister was cool.

She hated her stepfather, though he was never truly her stepfather because her mother had never married him, but despite everything she was glad that her mother had still decided to have Sam. Although she felt guilty being even slightly grateful to the bastard who had dared to call himself her father, she could never fault him for being part of bringing Sam into the world.

Thankfully, that had been the only role he'd ever played.

It had been four years and eight happy months since they had seen him, since Danika had kicked the bastard out. Kaari had asked why she hadn't done it earlier and Danika had said, 'because he had never before raised a hand at you.'

Danika had taken nearly a year of beatings, but he had never left a mark. Not physically…

And, being a cop, he had everyone fooled. He was the happy-go-lucky man with the beautiful wife and the poor teenage girl who had lost her father when young, who he was so proud to take under his wing, right up until he got a few drinks down his throat. He had never cared about Kaari or his own son, that much was proved by his complete lack of attempts to get custody – even part custody – of Sam, and the fact that he'd never paid any child support, though Danika did not want his money.

He had moved, and they had never heard from him again.

As Kaari watched her brother struggling with the maple syrup, his tongue between his teeth in that adorable look of concentration, Kaari prayed that the streak would never end.

* * *

Although work at the Grill could be difficult, with the shifts seeming to stretch into gruelling hours on slow nights, Kaari couldn't fault the place. She'd been frequenting the Mystic Grill for as long as she could remember, having fries with her parents when she was little, and later hanging with her friends and playing pool, sometimes until they got kicked out.

She looked around at the Wednesday night crowd. Less than a month in, she was feeling good vibes about her job. Even though it was the middle of the week, a lot of the seats at the bar were filled with people who had just knocked off work, as well as people who had come in for dinner or drinks. It was adult time; the high schooler's were generally only in from Friday night, but there were still a few dotted around at tables that Alex bounded to, her smile never faltering. Jeremy was at one of the tables with a book out, pretending to study though his gaze continued to wander over to Alex's fellow waitress, Vicki, who was healing well.

Kaari's intuition still chilled her when she thought of the story.

It was obvious that Vicki knew that Jeremy was looking at her. A blush coloured her cheeks, and she tucked her hair behind her ear, shifting on her feet as she took a couple's order. Kaari watched the two for another moment, feeling a little naughty for spying on them, but wanting to try and catch up with the happenings of the town.

There was no better way to do that than work the bar.

She sidled a little closer to a few of the men at the bar. She couldn't remember their names, but recognised them, thinking they were probably father's of some of her high school acquaintances. They were talking about the coming Annual Founders' Party, an event she looked forward to now she was back in Mystic Falls a little more permanently. She still regretted missing the last two parties – she did manage to make it back in her freshman year of college – and by the chatter she had heard it was looking to be a good one, with a lot of historical items being collected for the party. She'd heard from Elena on Monday when she'd come in – a still not-quite-sure-if-I-know-how-to-smile-but-seemingly-happy Stefan just behind her, looking as if he desperately wanted to take her hand but wasn't sure if he'd get in trouble for it – that a few items of her parents were going to be in the collection, including the Gilbert watch.

'It's rude to eavesdrop.'

Kaari startled, nearly dropping the glass she was holding. She looked to the voice, feeling her legs turn to jelly as he stared at her with those intense blue-grey eyes. She forced a little solidity into her limbs, clearing her throat as she walked over to him. 'I wasn't eavesdropping.' _Not really._

'Oh, I was.'

'But you just said–'

He leaned back subtly, resting on an elbow as he waved one hand casually. 'I know I'm rude,' he said, and his gaze flickered over her, narrowing ever so slightly, 'but I don't really think that you are.'

She fought a smile, knowing that she shouldn't even be thinking of smiling at him, not when she still felt those creepy vibes radiating off of him, but he looked…_different_ tonight. He'd been brooding that first time, distracted as he stared off into space, but now…

_Stop thinking about it,_ she scolded herself as she reached for the bottle of scotch, _it doesn't matter._

She held it up and that too practiced smile lit his lips, but she was not fooled by it, not when it didn't truly reach his eyes.

'You remembered,' he said, leaning forward to rest both elbows on the counter.

'I've always been one for details,' she said, finding a scotch glass. She poured the liquid and placed the glass in front of him. He did not toss the beverage back as he had last time though. No, he savoured it, tilting the glass to his lips, his gaze holding hers as he took a sip. She watched as his tongue traced his bottom lip, catching not only the drop of scotch, but her _full_ attention.

She tore her gaze away, worrying her lip.

It looked like Damon Salvatore – dangerous, frightening and lethally gorgeous – had captured her curiosity, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

_Next update: Wednesday the 27th of October._


	3. The Interrogation

THREE

THE INTERROGATION

Kaari had been enjoying her Saturday out with a few old high school friends who'd stayed in Mystic Falls, as well as some of the current seniors. Tyler Lockwood had held a party at a small lake on a piece of land his family owned, and crowds had turned out to spend a Saturday in the sun and get away from the oppression of assignments and study.

The sun had been beautiful and the weather was sublime, but even though she was beginning to get the tan she'd been hoping for all summer, a busy night of work called and she and Alex had packed up, still in their bikini's as they drove to work in Kaari's blue Mini. They climbed out of the car, basking in the sun that caressed their backs before they pulled t-shirts on, Alex wearing a plain white one while Kaari donned a black singlet top. They were still wearing their denim shorts, but thankfully the Mystic Grill wasn't too harsh on the dress code of their employees, especially when a heat wave struck, as if the weather was trying to hold on to the warmth of summer before autumn hit.

They laughed as they walked in, joining their fellow Grill workers. Alex had become close to Vicki, who was still a little nervous after the animal attack, though she was getting better. She'd revealed she'd been into drugs, still dabbled with them, but she was trying to stop.

Together, she and Jeremy were trying to stop.

Kaari had known about Jeremy. She had talked to him and after a fight he'd admitted he'd been using since a little while after his parents' deaths, but he'd never agreed to stop no matter how much Elena had threatened him or how much Kaari and Alex had tried to convince him to stop. But with Vicki trying to go straight, they knew that he would too.

He was a smart kid, if a little messed up. The new history teacher, Alaric Saltzman, was giving him a chance to get back on his feet, and she'd seen the way Jeremy was absorbing himself in history books. He would be okay. Kaari felt it, sensed it.

Kaari grabbed a cloth, running it under some warm water before she ran it over the counter, making sure it was clean from the night before. She glanced at the first person to sit at the bar, barely noticing him except to say, 'don't lean on the bar yet. It's still drying.'

She hung the cloth over the tap on the sink then bent to reach into a cupboard, digging out a tea towel to throw over her shoulder, ready to wipe up any spills that happened, whether from over-filled beers or sodas, or the increasingly unsteady hands of a Saturday night.

'I'm sure I can cope with a little water.'

She felt shivers slide down her spine, the same ones that always seemed to…_caress_ her when she heard his voice. No matter how dangerous she believed him to be, he had an affect on her that she couldn't even begin to understand.

That the stupid and curious part of her didn't want to ever go away.

She looked up, forcing a smile over her lips as she reached for the Scotch, knowing he would ask for it. She poured him a glass and he reached for it, and though she looked away she knew that his eyes were still locked on her. She could feel the blue-grey over every inch of her skin, feel it on her shoulder, her spine, her neck like the touch of a hand.

She looked to the other side of the Grill where Alex was waiting for customers. So far, only a teenage couple had come in and they were so busy making eyes at each other and exchanging sweet nothings, Alex simply had to wait for them to be ready. Kaari caught her eyes, titling her head toward Damon: _he's back._

Alex quirked an eyebrow, turning her hand in a gesture that almost looked like the queen waving: _And…?_

Kaari glanced to him. He seemed to be on edge, though he hardly showed it. The only way she could tell was the way he didn't quite savour the scotch, but he did not toss it back either. She looked to Alex, shrugging, knowing the look on her face was one of pure confusion: _I don't know. I just don't. _

Alex shrugged as well, a timid half smile coming over her lips as she inclined her head: _talk to him._

Kaari's eyebrows shot up: _but–_

Alex glared.

When Kaari didn't instantly jump into action, she feared that Alex would stamp her foot and point at Damon, as if Kaari simply hadn't understood her, but Alex knew that Kaari was on her level, that she knew exactly what Alex was saying:

_Talk. To. Him._

Kaari fiddled with the hem of the tea towel that hung absently over her shoulder, trying to avoid Alex's glare: _I don't know what to say._

The look in Alex's eyes softened. She smiled: _I hear that 'hey' works pretty well these days._

Kaari glanced to Damon, wondering if that would really be enough to spark a conversation. They had talked on multiple occasions when he'd come into the Grill, but beyond that she'd always been so busy with other patrons that she'd never had a chance to _really_ talk to him, to possibly get an understanding of why she was so drawn to him, so curious. It could have just been his good looks and somewhat mysterious flair, but she knew that it wasn't that. It was the look in his eyes, the emptiness.

The too practiced smile that haunted his lips.

She caught herself before she cleared her throat. Why was she so nervous about saying hi?

She settled her hip against the counter behind the bar, trying to go for a look of nonchalance that she knew she could not pull off as she said, 'can I get you another scotch?'

_Not quite hey, but…_

He smiled, still giving her that fake smile. 'Sure,' he said, pushing the empty glass towards her.

She reached for the scotch bottle that was still on the counter and poured him another portion. He picked up the glass, his movements so precise, and again she thought he had a grace to his movements that she could only imaging seeing in men of a different time, not in this modern day. He held her gaze, and within the pale depths she saw the emptiness echo, but something else lurked within, within the intensity of a gaze that sent shivers down her spine for two completely different reasons. Some of the edge that had made his shoulders tight with tension seemed to have eased, and this time when he took a sip of the drink he savoured it as if it were the very elixir of life, tingles flowing over her entire body.

'A-are you going to the Annual Founders' Party?' she asked, needing to break the intensity of the moment before it turned her to slush where she stood. She felt her cheeks heat a degree, her blood coursing a little faster through her veins as he placed the glass on the bar, never releasing her from his gaze.

The smile turned to a smirk, as if he knew exactly the affect he was having on her, though there was no way he could.

Right?

'I am a Salvatore,' he said, and his voice was just as rich as it had been on that first night, teasing her ears, making them beg for more of the soothing tone to flow over her.

'Of course,' she said, fiddling with the tea towel again. She forced her hands down, clamping one onto her hip. 'You don't sound very excited for it.'

He swirled the liquid in his glass. 'Well, it all just seems a little boring.'

'It's Mystic Fall's history. Aren't you interested in learning more about it after being away for so long?'

He shrugged. 'My father told me all about it.'

Kaari could sense that there was more weight in those words, but she didn't push. 'Well, I think you should go, even if just to make an appearance as a member of one of the families.'

He quirked an eyebrow at her. 'Very stern of you,' he said, and for the first time Kaari believed that his smile was almost…_real._

Almost.

She shrugged. 'I learnt it from my mother.'

'She must be a fine woman.'

'She is.'

* * *

The smile on her lips, so completely honest and unguarded, nearly knocked him back like a physical blow. He'd seen her smile before, was sure he'd caught every single turn of her lips when he'd been in the Grill, but this was different. This one was…_free_.

God, she glowed.

He nearly shook his head, trying to free his mind of the thought, but it persisted. He'd been captivated by her, yes, but this was something entirely different, something beyond mere curiosity that was creeping into the realm of fascination.

_What the hell? _

He had blocked all of these emotions so long ago, had tucked them into the darkest corners of his mind so he didn't have to _feel_. So he could vent an anger that was ever constant in his mind without feeling remorse over the hundreds he'd killed.

And it really was hundreds. Maybe Thousands.

Yet now, in the presence of this girl, this little _human_, he was feeling again without wanting to. He was wishing when he hadn't believed he was capable, wanting.

_If only I could just reach to her…_

_No, _another part of his mind scolded, but he could not deny that he'd felt the urge, to reach out not to grasp her slender – _slender?_ – neck in his hands, but to caress her cheek and feel the softness of her skin.

_Time to leave._

He drained the last sip of his scotch, still smiling at her even as he was desperate to run in a way he could hardly remember feeling, not since…

'See you around,' he said, straightening his jacket before he gave her a mock salute – _really? What are you thinking?_ – and walked as slowly and calmly towards the door as he could manage. He didn't dare glance back, but when he looked in the reflection in the windows he saw that she was standing there, confusion and something else in her gaze that he didn't want to place, that the sensible – _well, not really sensible… _– part of his mind still explained.

_Disappointment. _

He sprinted, a streak of movement that could not be caught by the mortal eye, not in darkness. He found an alley and stood for a moment, shrouded in complete darkness. Oh, he could see everything, the very grain of the bricks that surrounded him, but no one could see him as he slammed a fist into the wall, feeling the dust of bricks fall around his hand. He felt blood well on his knuckles, but the tingling of healing skin soon followed, leaving only red smears that angered him further.

Still he struggled to feed, only managing when he thought of her.

He reached to his head, rubbing his temples for a moment, muttering, 'what the fuck is wrong with you?'

'Damon?'

He looked up, forcing his hands to drop to his sides as he pulled on a smirk – what he liked to think of as his trademark look of wicked smugness – over his lips as he leant casually against the wall, hiding the dent he had just made. 'You know brother, this is my alley.'

'Yeah Damon, I can see you're doing well for yourself,' Stefan said, that levelled anger in his voice. He was obviously still pissed at Damon, but Damon had stopped killing the residents of Mystic Falls. What the hell else did the ever-brooding teen want?

'Shouldn't you be with your little girlfriend?' he asked, stepping forward until he was toe to toe with Stefan. The brothers glared at each other, practically equal in height and the intensity of their mismatched gazes, but still Damon knew there was a difference in their eyes beyond the colour.

Stefan's held life.

'What are you up to, Damon?'

Damon rolled his eyes, forcing the dangerous glint of boredom into his gaze that he knew Stefan hated, that little bit of mystery and unashamed mischief. 'You keep asking me that, and I keep telling you,' he said, squeezing Stefan's shoulder with a firm hand, 'I want to see my little brother, hang out and catch up.'

'Whenever you come, you just bring death. I don't want that, not here.'

Damon scoffed. 'Have I killed anyone in the last couple weeks?'

'Yes.'

'Well, okay. Have I killed many people?'

Stefan stared at him, jaw set. 'Stop, Damon.'

'Or what?' he asked, letting the smile slip a little, 'you'll make me?'

'If I have to.'

Damon laughed, but it only lasted a moment. He gripped Stefan's arm, throwing him along the alley to slam into the same section of bricks that he'd thrown his fist at. Dust surrounded his brother as he slumped to the ground. He picked himself up slowly and Damon watched, feeling the ice of his angry gaze and, for the first time in so long, the emptiness.

'I'm here Stefan, and for once I'm not just here to torment you.'

Stefan stood, rolling his shoulder before he looked up at Damon. 'Then why are you here?'

Damon opened is mouth, but no sound came out. He was going to say to get to know the people or even to befriend to council, possibly even some form of sarcastic answer that had been his usual response, but all that came to mind was a name.

'Just ignore me Stefan, you'll hardly notice I'm here,' he said.

'You're up to something Damon, and I will find out what it is and stop you,' Stefan called after his figure as Damon crossed the street, putting distance between himself and his brother, as well as the Grill that held the woman who would shatter the last sliver of his sanity.

* * *

Kaari crept past the main house, glad that she'd made it to the flat without falling on her face on the uneven path. Her mobile, no matter how trusty it had been at her collage accommodation – where the biggest obstacles she had to face were the occasional passed out students – was really not helpful when so much darkness consumed the path, the yard dotted with trees that nearly slumped under the weight of leaves that were readying to fall as autumn approached.

She dumped her handbag, locking her door before she headed to her bed. She stripped her clothes, smiling as she remembered that she was still wearing her bikini, a reminder of the good day she'd had.

But as she pulled on a far too large band t-shirt and climbed oh so gratefully into bed, ready for a good night of sleep after a very long shift at the Grill, her mind became a whirr of thoughts.

Why had Damon left so suddenly?

She didn't think she'd said anything wrong, but knowing her luck with men, she probably just sent out the wrong vibes that had sent him running for the hills, even though she'd actually been enjoying talking to him, even if it had been simple and meaningless.

But that look had come into his eyes, that sharp curiosity that had even caused that fake smile, that too-practiced cheer to disappear, though for only a second.

She glanced at the clock, staring at the lightly glowing numbers and knowing that, despite the reminder that it was the early hours of the morning, she would be doing little sleeping for some time. She folded her arms behind her head, staring at the ceiling above her and frowning at the random selection of glow in the dark stars that shone above her head.

She nearly shot out of her bed when she heard a knock at her door.

_No, not at the door_, she thought, carefully climbing from the bed. She reached for the softball bat that was stored under the bed, groping the floor and various other items before she grabbed the cool metal. She stood slowly, creeping to the window that the sound had come from, standing to the side so she could peer through without being seen.

She stared, squinting into the darkness. She jumped as the knock sounded again, louder this time and accompanied with a voice that called, 'come on Kaari, I know you're not asleep yet. You're lights only just went off.'

She wrenched the curtain aside, glaring out of the window and wishing she could shatter the glass just to see the shards rip the bastard to shreds.

She opened the window, looking down at him, glad that the flat was raised so that there was a storage area underneath it, meaning he couldn't quite reach her. 'What the hell are you doing here, Richard? I thought you stayed in Georgia,' she growled, angry at herself for not realising that it had been him. He always used to come to the window at her dorm…

'I decided to move back to Mystic Falls. I arrived today. I wanted to see you,' he said, reaching for the window frame as if to climb up. His hand instantly retreated when she tapped her bat against the frame. He frowned. 'Why won't you just hear me out, baby?'

'Call me baby again and I'll knock your head off your shoulders,' she said, baring her teeth at him, 'now get the hell off my family's property or I will call the cops on you.'

'Kaari,' he said, 'please, just one minute.'

Kaari rolled her eyes. Was she really this stupid?

She sighed. 'Fine.'

_Apparently, yes…_

'I'm sorry, for everything. I've never regretted anything more in my life. Please, give me another chance to prove that I love you, that you still love me.'

She nearly laughed. 'Oh, you are so wasting your minute.'

'It was just a drunken kiss–'

'I walked into my dorm after a full day of classes and found you in _my room_ where you were supposed to be sleeping after pulling an all-nighter on an assignment which you hadn't wanted to be in your rowdy dorm for because of the distractions, and what did I see? You buried between some other girl's thighs on _my bed_,' she growled. 'Oh, and I found out about your other little sexcapades from your buddies. I had Marie do some undercover reconnaissance for me and they were oh so happy to share all of the walks of shame, all of the stories of girls that came from your _room_.'

'But I–'

'It's over between us, Richard. Done. Finis. Fertig. Finito. As in, stay the fuck out of my life,' she said. 'Not get the hell off my family's property or I will call the cops.' She slammed the window closed, wishing that he'd been stupid enough to try and reach up again just so his fingers would have been crushed by the wood. She picked up her mobile from the bedside table and stood before the window, looking at him as she dialled the police. She held the phone against the glass, showing him the number. He glared at her, but made the wise decision of turning away and walking back down the path in the dark.

She watched to make sure he went down the path at the side of the house, his white jumper just visible in the darkness, then closed the curtains again, heading back to the warmth of her bed, knowing that she would not sleep now simply because of the anger that boiled her blood.

* * *

Damon didn't know where he was walking, but his feet kept moving as if possessed, determined to find whatever it was that had that intoxicating scent of strawberries and honey, an intoxication that he could not understand.

But he had an inkling…

He heard voices close by and although he couldn't quite catch the words, one sounded angry. He followed it, jumping a few fences as if they were small hurdles before he shrouded himself in the shadows of a solid tree that was heavy with leaves. He leant against the sturdy trunk, focusing on the mortal that stood outside the window, obviously having just been shut out. The man stood there for a moment, and by the anger in his eyes, Damon knew he'd just missed a very good argument.

But his smile vanished when he saw someone approach the window, a phone held to the glass before she leant forward, her beautiful, fine features twisted in a vicious, angry smile that bared her straight teeth. Her black hair hung around her face, a few stray strands having escaped after being captured behind her ears. Even in her anger, she was beautiful, and he was so caught up in the powerful look in her gaze and the strength of her stance that he nearly didn't look away, even when she pulled the curtains closed.

He shook himself from his trance, sprinting after the retreating mortal and grabbing his collar. He wrapped his hand around the man's mouth before a scream could escape, dragging him into the shadows of the path at the side of the house, near the front gate. He forced his gaze upon the man.

'What's your name?'

'Richard,' he answered in a monotone.

'How do you know Kaari?'

'I'm her ex-boyfriend.'

'Why were you here?'

'I wanted to get her back.'

Damon felt his fangs sharpen, felt the urge to simply tear the bastard's head from his shoulder for what he had done that had caused Kaari, such an accepting woman, to hate the man, but there were still more questions. 'What did you do to her?'

'I cheated on her.'

Okay, so that wasn't a real good question to ask.

He forced his focus, compelling Richard further. 'How long were you together?'

'Seven months.'

'How long since you broke up?'

'Four months.'

He would regret this question, but… 'How many times did you cheat on her?'

'At least twenty.'

Damon gripped Richard's neck, squeezing until the mortal's eyes bulged, but even when his fangs ached to bite, to hurt, he knew that he would not be able to drink the vile blood of the bastard who had caused Kaari so much pain unless he were to kill him. Oh, he probably would kill him eventually, but for now he could prove useful for information. He loosened his grip – barely – and said, 'you will never bother Kaari at her home again. Do you understand?'

'Yes.'

Damon pushed him away, landing a fist in Richard's gut. 'Good, now leave and forget that we had this little chat.'

He watched for a moment, waiting until Richard stumbled from sight before he turned back towards the flat. He was walking back towards it before he had even thought of moving his feet, his legs almost enchanted as he went to the widow. No, he couldn't see inside, but he could still hear her heartbeat, strong and sure through the glass, and he felt a desire that he didn't understand, one that he had never felt before, not for anyone.

A desire to comfort her.

* * *

_Next update: Thursday the 28th of October._


	4. The Dance

FOUR

THE DANCE

She was barely awake when she heard a knock on the door. She dragged herself out of bed, feeling the weight of sleep on her shoulders like a physical touch as she peered through the peep-hole, nearly leaping back when she saw who stood on the other side of the door.

She scrubbed at her eyes, trying to wipe away some of the fog of sleep, reaching to brush her fingers quickly through her hair before she looked at the mirror across the room, checking her eyes.

_Oh shit_, she thought, seeing that the make-up she had been wearing the night before has transformed her into a raccoon, but she still had to open the door, not wanting him to leave. She wiped at the liner, managing to make a slight difference in the smudges under her eyes before she did a final check of her hair and opened the door, pulling a smile over her lips. 'Hi,' she said, unable to hide the nervous break in her voice.

'Good morning.' His gaze shifted over her and she felt her cheeks heat as a smirk came over her lips, one that she thought – hoped – was appreciative despite her haphazard appearance. 'Sorry if I woke you.'

He didn't really sound like he was, but she figured he was just trying to be polite.

'It's no problem,' she said, still forcing her smile even though her mind was screaming self-consciously at her. She was, after all, only wearing an over sized band t-shirt and her panties beneath it. She tugged at the t-shirt, hoping the cover her thighs a little further and barely stifling a blush when she thought she saw his eyes dart to her legs.

'What can I do for you?' she asked, praying that the light breeze would not suddenly turn a gale force wind in her direction.

'Oh, I'm just returning this,' he said, digging in the inside pocket of his denim jacket for a moment. She tried not to linger on the broad chest that was revealed when he pulled the jacket aside, the simple black t-shirt stretched over a body that seemed to ripple with muscle, the v-neck giving her a glimpse of the perfect skin beneath, skin she just wanted to…

_Bad Kaari!_

He held up a black hard case purse, instantly recognisable with the _Misfits_ skull emblazoned on it with diamonté in the eyes. She clapped a hand over her mouth, glancing from him to the purse with wide eyes before she deemed herself capable of coherent speech and pulled her hand away.

'Oh my god,' she managed, reaching out with shaking hands to take it, opening it to check that everything was there, glad to see that it was untouched; all of her money, her drivers licence and her cards were still inside, 'where did you find it?'

'In the gutter outside of the grill,' he said, giving her a shrug. 'I drove past on the way to pick Stefan up from Elena's and saw something flash. At first I thought it might be a ring, but when I pulled over I saw it was a purse so I picked it up and saw your drivers licence inside.' He smiled, and just like the night before there was something more to it, something real, and she felt her heart stutter.

She launched herself at him, coiling her arms around his neck. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you! I would have gone insane when I'd found out I'd lost it.' He was tense for a moment, but his arms eased around her waist, holding her tight against his chest as she continued to burn his ear off with gratitude.

Her eyes shot open when she felt him lower his head as if pressing his lips to her shoulder. Her cheeks flushed as she pulled away, forcing herself to put some distance between them even though she would have happily stayed wrapped in his embrace.

She knew that her face was bright red with embarrassment. 'I ah,' she managed, unable to meet his gaze as it blazed over her skin, scalding in its intensity. 'Thank you so much Damon. This purse means a lot to me, not so much because of what's in it, but its because it was given to me just before–' She felt tears trying to spring to her eyes but fought them back.

'Just before what?' Damon asked and she looked up, reaching to wipe a few stray tears away.

'Just before my dad died,' she said, clutching the purse to her chest. 'He gave it to me for my twelfth birthday.'

'I'm sorry.'

She met his gaze, but this time she did not see emptiness. She saw understanding.

Pain.

She reached up to wipe at more tears, but he brushed her hand aside, his thumb gently wiping the tear from her cheek, his eyes locked onto it as though could make it evaporate with the intensity of a look. He met her gaze, his fingers tracing her jaw before his hand came to rest on her cheek, that pale blue staring straight through the tears and the pain, holding her captive as he leant forward, slow, cautious. She stayed still, not sure of what to do as he brushed his nose against hers, his skin a little chilled from the morning breeze as his hand movesd to gently clutch the nape of her neck and

Kaari shot up, her breath heavy as her eyes darted around the room, lit by the early morning light. She reached to her arm, pinching herself and winching at the pain.

_Well shit_.

She looked to her bedside table, seeing her purse, her mobile sitting on top, a sigh escaping her lips as she fell back into the pillows. She'd dreamt it all, but it had felt so real, so right…

And she wasn't sure that was a good thing.

She'd known that Damon had captured her curiosity, but she didn't realise he'd captivated her this much. She didn't dream much normally, and to dream of him now, to dream of being so close to meeting those wicked lips so vividly…There had to be something wrong with her.

She should have known that it was a dream though, with how real his smile had been and how he'd caressed her cheek. Her intuition screamed _danger_ whenever he was near, sensing a lethality that others likely did not notice. She could not believe that he'd be so gentle, not when he should frighten her with the emptiness of his gaze, the intense curiosity that seemed to radiate from his eyes whenever he looked at her, as though he had no idea what she was. More than that, he was so hot and cold, there one second and gone the next. Oh yes, he probably believed that she'd hadn't noticed the change that had rippled through him before he had left the Grill the night before, but she had seen that flash of confusion, of, well, something akin to panic.

There was more to Damon Salvatore, something he was hiding, something she desperately wanted to know about even though her intuition growled at her for the urge, yelling at her in an attempt to sway her to the side of sanity where she avoided the man like the plague. It sensed that he only brought danger, fear.

But how the hell was she going to deny her curiosity when she knew that she had not seen the last of him? Mystic Falls wasn't exactly a big place after all.

* * *

Kaari was nervous for the Annual Founders' Party. It had been a couple of years since she had attended one, and although she had been looking forward to it, as she pulled her dress on she wasn't sure she'd make it through the night, not when Alex wouldn't be going with her.

She'd had to come down with a stomach bug this morning.

Kaari had tried to suggest she wouldn't go, that they'd hang out and watch a movie, but Alex had insisted – demanded – that Kaari go without her because she'd already bought a dress, looked fantastic in it, and Damon was going to be there.

The precise reason she didn't want to go alone.

Well, she wouldn't really be going alone. Her mother and Sam would be going, but they would leave early so Sam could go to bed, and Daika would insist that Kaari stay and catch up with her friends.

Again, the insistence would be more of a demand.

She grabbed a brush, again thanking her mother for passing on the long, black brilliance that was her hair as she quickly removed knots, letting it fall as it pleased, a few loose curls mixed within the straight strands. She checked her make-up before she pulled on her heels, hopping for a moment as she struggled with the second, then grabbed her _Misfits_ clutch and headed out to the main house.

'Mum,' she called as she went inside, her heels clicking on the floorboards of the hallway, 'are you ready?'

'Just a second, dear,' Danika called from the bathroom, the snaps of make up cases closing sounding through the open door. 'Get your brother. He's just watching TV in the lounge.'

Kaari followed the sound of Shrek's voice, smiling as she mouthed the lines of Sam's favourite movie, one that neither of them had grown sick of even after so long. She stopped in the doorway, leaning on the frame for as second and watching his eyes light up as Donkey babbled about cake.

Sam dragged his eyes away. 'Going?'

She nodded, staying at the door as he stopped the tape and stood, adorable in his crisply ironed button shirt and cargo pants, little Converse on his feet. She held out her hand and his slipped into her grasp as he looked up at her. 'Kaari's pretty.'

_Awww!_

She smiled. 'Thanks sweetie, you're very handsome,' she said, bending to place a kiss on the top of his head just as Danika came rushing down the hall, a shawl over her shoulders, her beautiful hair wrapped in a loose bun.

'Are you still happy to drive?' she asked as she transferred important items from her usual handbag to her special handbag, one she reserved for going out.

'If you're happy to squeeze into my Mini,' Kaari said as they walked to the front door, Sam's hand still firmly in hers.

'You and Alex have been going back and forth to Georgia and beyond in that little thing for years,' Danika laughed, 'I'm sure we'll be fine for the trip to the Lockwoods'.'

They piled into her car, Sam sitting happily in the back, his eyes on his shoes. They were new, and he'd been fascinated by the dragons that were stitched onto the black canvas since he'd first worn them.

Kaari glanced to her mother. 'What are you smiling about?' she asked as she pulled onto the road.

Danika looked to her, smile brightening. 'I was just thinking about how I've been blessed with such beautiful children.'

A smile spilled over Kaari's lips and she reached out to take her mother's hand, giving it a squeeze. 'We get it from our mum.'

* * *

Damon scanned the crowd, sipping at his glass of wine. He savoured the taste, but only for a moment, his mind intent on locating her in the crowd, though he still could not fathom why he wanted to find her. He had nothing to say, not really, had no real reason to see her other to just _see her_.

He stopped for a moment, watching as his brother walked through the house with Elena. They paused as they looked over some of the historical items that had been leant to the Lockwood's and the Founders Council for the event, Elena's interest caught by the parchment that listed the original guests. A part of him wanted to go over, to say something just to piss of Stefan, but his gaze was drawn back to the window that showed the gazebo and a dance floor surrounded by lush grass. Still, he had not seen her, but she had to be here.

Right?

He downed the rest of his drink, rubbing a hand over his face. He'd seen that blonde again, had even considered pursuing her for a quick bite to soothe his hunger, but the eyes she'd made at him, that open heated desire that she had sent his way felt wrong. He didn't want her, not when she was so desperate for him, likely because Stefan was out of her reach.

He leant against the window frame, just watching as people danced. It was beginning to get dark now; more people were migrating to the floor that had been set up outside as the wine flowed and people began to feel more into the partying spirit.

He straightened when he finally spotted her, the shining blue of her dress catching his gaze as she danced with Matt. She was smiling and just like the times before when he'd seen her smile like that at the Grill he felt it like a physical blow, as powerful and potent as it always was.

He couldn't tear his eyes away even as he felt a stab of anger at the boy. She was obviously enjoying herself, a smile lighting her face when she was twirled. And the smile didn't leave her face either, even as Matt kissed her on the cheek and walked away, probably going to get a drink. Surely she wouldn't go for the boy, not when he was still hung up on Elena as well as being so much younger.

_As if you can talk about age difference_.

He shushed his mind, shutting out the thought before he headed for the nearest door. He walked down to the dance floor, dropping his glass on the closest tray before making a beeline through the crowd to the other side where she stood on the grass, looking up to the sky.

But with every step he took closer, his feet weighed more, as if pleading that he stay back despite his desperation to reach her, to brush the beautiful gloss of her hair aside to reveal her slender neck. He paused behind her, unsure of himself in a way he could not remember being before in his life. Words seemed to catch in his throat, his arm seizing up when he tried to reach for her.

He closed his eyes, begging his mind to keep it together as he attempted speech again.

'A beautiful lady such as you should be on the dance floor.'

He nearly rolled his eyes at his words, but managed to keep a straight face as she tensed for a moment, startled, but soon she turned to him, a smile on her lips even though he heard her heart kick up a notch. 'And what if I've already danced my feet off?'

He dropped his gaze, trailing it to the hem of her dress and down the toned, silky length of her legs to the killer black pumps that hugged her feet. He brought his eyes to hers again, feeling a smirk lift his lips as he saw a flare of pink light her cheeks. He held out a hand to her, watching as she glanced to it, and said, 'Do you believe you have enough dance in you for one more?'

She worried her lip, making the plump pink brighter as she considered his hand for a moment. He contemplated reaching for her, claiming the lips she worried with his own and possibly even nibbling on them himself, but he figured she may not approve of that action when he was yet to even touch her.

She reached up, showing only a moment more of reluctance before her hand slid into his grasp, her skin warm, silky. He barely resisted the urge to bring it to his lips, to breathe the sweet aroma of her skin as he led her onto the dance floor, watching the smile play across her lips. He pulled her into his arms, revelling on the way her hand lightly gripped his shoulder while he held the other firmly in his grasp, enjoying the way her petite hand seemed to fit so perfectly with his far larger one.

He smiled at her, watching as another blush danced over her cheeks and a smile came over her lips. 'I'm sorry, my charm is somewhat difficult to resist,' he said, smiling at her when her gaze shot to his.

'You're rather confident, aren't you?'

'You're dancing with me, aren't you?

She worried her bottom lip again, and he nearly kissed her right there and then, the still half-sane part of his mind nearly screaming at the urge to keep it at bay. He needed to keep his head, to talk to her in an attempt to discover why she had captivated him rather than ravage her as he apparently so desperately desired.

'I saw something interesting earlier,' she said as they gently swayed to the music, 'the guest list of the first Founders' Party.'

Damon nodded. 'Let me guess. The original Salvatore brothers? Stefan and I are descendents of them, of course,' he said, knowing that Stefan would attempt to kick his ass if he even acted as if he were pretending to be pretending that they were the actual Salvatore brothers, especially when so many members of the Founders Council that were standing around him, sipping drinks and pretending that vampires did not exist.

'You and Stefan aren't very close, are you?'

He shrugged. 'We have our differences. All the brothers of our family have been known to struggle to get along.'

'I think you two should be closer.'

He quirked an eyebrow at her. 'Really now?'

'You never know if you'll lose him suddenly. Would you really want to spend the rest of your life regretting that you and Stefan had drifted apart because of some 'norm' that has been set by your ancestors?'

He stared at her for a moment, unable to even give her a smirk or a smart-ass comment as she held his gaze, pain within the depths. She'd lost someone, someone very important. Before he could even think he wrapped his arm around her, holding her hand to his chest, revelling in the beautiful smell of her hair as it tickled his nose, filling his senses with the aroma of wild roses.

'No,' he admitted for the first time…ever. He had never told Stefan, not when he'd been so hell bent on making his younger brother's life a nightmare because of what had happened before they were turned, what he blamed Stefan for when, in reality, Stefan had been by his side the entire time.

He'd spent the last 145 years of his life pining for her, wishing that his brother had been the one to be carted away, but with each day, with each moment he spent in the very presence of this woman, he felt Katherine's grasp loosening.

And despite how frightened he was of that, of losing the link he had to the only woman he had ever loved, he knew that he would not turn away. He was actually…_excited_ by the thought of being closer to Kaari, of falling into the unknown with her, but still that stubborn angry part of him raged in his mind.

It would not be easy to let go.

* * *

Kaari breathed the scent of him, the untainted masculinity that delighted her senses almost as much as the feel of his arm wrapped tightly around her, his fingers linked with hers.

_Okay, hold on a minute girl! _her intuition shouted, _what the hell are you getting yourself into? Wanna think on it for a minute?_

_No._

_Just one minute? Please!_

She nearly growled at herself, but somehow managed to pull away, meeting Damon's gaze as the song came to an end. 'I'd really like another dance,' she said, smiling, 'but do you think you could get me a drink. I hear the wine is really nice.'

He smiled. 'Sure.'

She watched him walk away and headed for the edge of the dance floor, standing as she had before, looking out to the night sky as she tried to gather her thoughts. Just one dance, and already she wanted more, wanted to know more, to feel more.

Wanted Damon even as her intuition still warned her to stay away.

What the hell was she going to do?

She jumped as she felt a hand land on her ass, squeezing before she could turn around. She slammed her purse into the culprit's cheek, watching as his head shot to the side for a second before he reached up to dab a finger at his lip, finding no blood.

_Damn._

The bastard had the nerve to smirk. 'Hey baby.'

'Bastard,' she spat, so very tempted to slap him, but she didn't want to cause a scene, no matter how much she wanted to cause him pain.

'Come on, Kaari, I just want one dance.' He grabbed her wrist but she pulled free of his grasp.

'And I'm saying no.'

'And I'm saying you still want me.'

He reached for her again and she slapped his hand away, pushing him back when he lunged. She stared at him, defiant. 'You're drunk,' she said, seeing the slight glaze in his eyes, his tie a little lopsided and his jacket abandoned, leaving him in a simple white shirt that was partially untucked.

The glaze in his eyes seemed to clear a little, gaze narrowing to a glare. 'Oh, so that's how it is,' he growled, 'I should teach you to respect your man.' He raised his hand and it came rushing towards her. She instantly closed her eyes, setting her jaw as she prepared for the blow, her mind flashing to the time that her stepfather had been so close to delivering on his threats.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes carefully, hearing Richard snarl 'hey!', but seeing nothing except black before her gaze rose to encompass the white collar that peeked from beneath the suit jacket and the brown hair with the slightest of curls.

'Didn't your mother ever teach you never to raise your hand against a lady?' Damon asked, the anger in his voice barely leashed.

'This doesn't involve you, Salvatore,' Richard growled, wrenching his arm away from Damon. He rubbed it, winching.

'I believe you just attempted to hit Kaari simply because she has no desire to dance with a vile, drunken, poor excuse for a man, so yes, it does involve me.'

Kaari leaned around Damon, seeing the snarl on Richard's lips, noticing too late that he had curled his fingers into a fist that he launched at Damon. She opened her mouth to warn him, but Richard released an agonised groan as Damon tightened his grip, his fingers seeming to embed themselves in Richard's hand.

'Let go of me.'

'Why?' Damon growled, and Kaari felt the shivers of her intuition sprinting down her spine at the anger in his voice, the darkness. He forced Richard's arm down, twisting until the bastard's back arched in an attempt to keep his elbow from dislocating.

'Fuck man, stop!' Richard begged, glancing from his arm to Damon.

'Never approach Kaari again,' Damon said and for the briefest moment, Kaari was sure she saw red in his gaze as he said, 'or you will have more than a sore wrist when I'm done with you.'

As soon as Damon released his hold, Richard scurried off like the cockroach he was, never even looking over his shoulder as if it would be misconstrued as an approach. Damon watched him, his body taught as if he wanted to make chase, but he did not move. Kaari dragged her eyes away from him, trying to distract herself from the freezing tingles that plagued her spine. She gently flexed her wrist, cursing under her breath when she pain shot up her arm.

She nearly startled when his hand appeared below hers, gently supporting it as he brushed her other hand aside. 'Are you okay?' he asked. She prepared for another stab of pain when he brushed his fingers over her skin, carefully examining her wrist, but she felt nothing, his touch actually soothing.

'Yeah,' she said, tucking her purse in the crook of her arm so she could reach up to dab quickly at a tear, not wanting her make-up to smudge, but he beat her to it. His thumb caressed her cheek before he tilted her head, forcing her to meet his gaze.

'I'm sorry I didn't step in earlier.'

'Don't be. He's not your problem.'

'He hurt you,' Damon said, touch moving along her jaw before he gently clutched the nape of her neck, thumb tracing lazy circles, 'that makes him my problem.'

She smiled, though she knew it was half-hearted at best. 'Thank you.'

He held her gaze, the pale blue-grey keeping her eyes captive as he leant forward. Her heart stuttered when he paused for a moment, cautious, but then his nose brushed hers and she felt her breath hitch. His lips were so close, the moment so much like her dream. Her heart thundered in her chest as the music seemed to soften, the movement around them slowed as he edged closer until she felt the softest brush of his lips.

'Kaari!'

She dragged her gaze away, following the voice as Elena rushed towards her, the younger girl's hand gripping her shoulder gently. 'Are you okay? I just saw Richard coming from this way and I was worried.'

'I'm fine,' she said, smiling as she reached up to cover Elena's hand with her own. 'Damon scared him off.'

'That would explain why he was running.'

* * *

Damon nearly growled at Elena for her poor timing when Kaari turned, leaving him so very close to kissing air. He rolled his eyes, pulling on a smile as he turned to face his brother while Elena fussed over Kaari.

'Stefan,' he said, tucking a hand into his pocket, though he was reluctant to take his other hand from Kaari's waist.

'Damon,' Stefan said, that brooding brow solidly set as he glanced to Kaari, leaving no room for argument over the meaning behind the look. He did not approve of Damon's choice of girl, especially when Kaari was so close to Elena. As if he would hurt Kaari.

But then, Stefan didn't know that, did he?

'Enjoying your night?' he asked, his smile twisting to a smirk.

'Yes. You?'

He glanced to Kaari. 'Very much so.'

Stefan narrowed his gaze, the message clear: _stay away_.

Damon set the full intensity of his gaze on Stefan, using the anger inside him to back up his very real desire to make Stefan go away, to make his brother stop watching him, waiting for him to fuck up. He flashed his fangs for the briefest moment, knowing that no one would be able to notice them except for Stefan, the low growl that came from his throat giving an even clearer message: _back off._

Oh yes, he would be getting a talking to later, but he didn't care. All he could think of was getting that kiss, of spending the rest of the night with Kaari in his arms as they danced until she had to kick off her heels.

Stefan reached for Elena, his fingers weaving with hers. 'Come on,' he said, tugging at her arm gently, 'this is a good song.' He pulled a smile over his lips and Elena's eyes lit up as she glanced to Kaari before letting Stefan pull her onto the dance floor.

Damon reached for Kaari, caressing her cheek to draw her gaze to his. He smiled, revelling in the answering smile she gave. 'Where were we?'

He cupped the nape of her neck again, leaning forward, his smile faltering when he felt a hand on his chest.

'I'm sorry, Damon,' she whispered, glancing down for a moment, 'I– I should go. I think I need to strap my wrist and I…I just...'

'What is it?'

'I'm sorry,' she said again, stepping back a little, 'I can't– I don't– Goodnight, Damon.'

She turned, weaving her way through the increasing crowd on the dance floor, her purse clutched tightly in her hand as she held her injured wrist to her stomach. She had been more shaken than she'd first seemed, and no matter how much he wanted to comfort her, he had no idea how. So he stood there, watching as she disappeared into the night.

* * *

Kaari forced herself to keep to the speed limit, forced her tears to retreat even though they burned to be released as she drove home. She'd been so close to kissing him, had actually looked forward to it, but Elena's interruption had given her a moment to think.

She still knew practically nothing about Damon. Yes, he seemed like a good guy, but her first encounters with Richard played in her mind. He'd seemed like a good guy too, just as her stepfather had before he'd shown his true face, and even though she hated herself for being so quick to compare a man she barely knew to the bastards that were her ex-boyfriend and ex-stepfather, she knew it could be the only thing standing between her and more pain than she'd already had to endure.

* * *

_Next update: Friday the 29th of October._


	5. The Attack

FIVE

THE ATTACK

The night had been going so well.

Then Damon had walked in. He'd been different since the Founders' Party, seemingly intent on ignoring her, but whenever she turned away she could feel his gaze travel over her body like a caress. She knew that it had been wrong to leave him hanging as she had, to turn tail and run, but she hadn't known what else to do. Her intuition had simply said _get away_, and for one of the first times since she had met him, she'd listened to it.

Her encounter with Richard had confirmed what she had suspected; Damon was dangerous. She could still hear the tone of his voice, the hollow echo of anger that sent shivers down her spine. More than that, his speed was frightening. Most would have only just been able to duck to avoid the blow that Richard tried to deal, but Damon had simply caught Richard's flying fist, acting as if he dodged bullets in his spare time, as if a fist was nothing.

Her mind was in knots. He'd protected her, had been caring, but she still couldn't deny the emptiness in his gaze, that too-practiced smile. There had been – or still were – some serious issues in Damon's life, issues she doubted he'd be willing to share, and if he wanted anything to do with her it was the only way she could trust him, no matter how much a part of her wanted to simply run into his arms.

She'd learned from her mistakes, from trusting too easily.

She poured him another scotch when he pushed the glass forward, never looking at her. God, she wanted to say something, but what?

_Sorry about running off on you like that the other night, but I have serious trust issues thanks to a lying and cheating boyfriend as well as a stepfather who used to beat my mother. I know I'm damaged goods, but do you think you could give me a second chance?_

Yeah, that would go down well.

'I'm sorry.'

Her eyes nearly shot from their sockets. She swung her gaze to him. 'What?'

He looked at her, absently shifting the half-empty glass of scotch in his hands. 'I was very…forward…the other night. I shouldn't have, well, forced myself on you.'

She stared at him for a moment, her thoughts madly trying to catch up with words that he looked almost stunned by, as if it were the first time he'd ever uttered an apology. She shook herself mentally, stepping a little closer, wringing the tea towel in her hands. 'No, don't be. You didn't force yourself on me, it's just that…'

'What?' he asked, and she heard the eagerness he tried to contain. So he really had been worried that he'd scared her off with the near kiss when really she'd wanted it just as much as him.

She stepped closer, standing in front of him. She forced herself to put the tea towel on the counter, dropping her gaze for a moment as she tried to gather the words in her mind, words that she'd only ever revealed to Alex and the Richard, and still Richard had stabbed her in the back.

_Please be different…_

'I've had a lot of trouble with guys, as you can probably guess by Richard's beautiful performance last night,' she said, pushing the tea towel away, though in the end she just ended up twisting her fingers together instead. She looked to the ceiling for a moment, searching for words, praying that she could make him understand. 'It's difficult for me to trust people, especially when they are new in my life, and as much as I really enjoyed dancing with you, I just…Well no matter how much I wanted to kiss you, I just couldn't.' She forced herself to meet his gaze. 'Not yet.'

He pushed his scotch glass aside, leaning forward. 'Then lets just talk,' he said. A smile came over her lips and she nearly turned away, so afraid it would be one of his too-practiced smirks, but this one was real. This one filled her with warmth as the light of the smile hit his eyes, filling the blue-grey until she couldn't help but smile back.

He glanced around the Grill, the Tuesday night crowd thin even as the clock ticked over to seven, the busiest time for dinner during the week. He leant forward, still smiling one of the first truly real smiles she'd seen since…

Since they'd danced.

'I don't think your boss would mind, considering that I'm currently your only customer,' he said, a hint of wickedness flashing in his gaze. 'We can just call it brilliant customer service.'

She smiled, glancing around, seeing that no one was looking their way. Kaari reached forward, taking the glass of scotch that rested near his elbow, swallowing the remaining contents.

'Oh,' he said as he held her gaze, the intensity of it nearly sending her legs to jelly, 'that's very brave of you.'

She smiled, pushing the empty glass towards him, leaning on the bar, her folded arms barely a breath away from his. 'After some of the people I've known in my life, you don't scare me.'

'I'll have to try harder then.' That wicked smirk curved over his lips, her eyes drawn to them, her mind startling as she realised that she was worrying her lip, tongue darting out subtly as if she could get a taste. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried to keep distance between them, to keep her head straight as her intuition continued to send chills sprinting down her spine, she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. He was offering to open up to her, offering conversation and the most breathtaking smile she had ever seen even after she'd confessed that she had some serious issues when it came to trusting people, especially men. That should have been a good thing, the fact that he was ready to listen despite all of that.

But it made her wonder…If he was so ready to accept her issues, to take them as if they were nothing, did he have bigger issues of his own?

_Stop that, _she chided herself, _just talk to him. Maybe if you reveal a little of yourself, of the reason behind your issues, he'll reveal any that he has…_

Of course, her intuition was having none of that, but she forced it to take a back seat. Oh, it was still there to send chills marching up and down her spine, to warn her of anything that she couldn't trust, but right now what was important was just hearing him out. She needed to work out for herself if she was about to let herself jump into this with Damon, whatever it was.

It was time to give her heart a workout.

'I think I should explain my trust issues,' she said, reaching for the scotch – always left out when Damon was in the Grill – and poured him another glass. He quirked a dark eyebrow at her when she pushed it towards him, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. 'On the house, because if you don't drink it I'm going to need it.'

She put the bottle back on the counter, leaving it somewhere close. 'Basically, it begins as one of those sad stories. Girl loses father, mother regains her strength after the loss and after a few years reluctantly but determinedly moves on.'

'How did your father die?'

There was a question she was hoping to avoid, though she knew that she should have been expecting it. She reached for the glass of scotch between them, taking a sip, savouring it until she felt ready to talk. 'When I was eleven, he was diagnosed with cancer. A year later, a few weeks after my twelfth birthday, he passed away. For so long my mum and I thought that he was going to get better, that he was going to make it because he'd always been smiling. He never seemed to be weak or sad but in those last few days…Well, I knew it was an act. I saw the pain that he tried to mask. I felt it.' _with my intuition. _

She waited for the normal, 'I'm so sorry for your loss,' but he stayed quiet, merely watching her with that intent curiosity. Obviously he understood. Obviously he knew that no amount of sympathy helped the pain.

'Even as we'd hoped that he would be okay, my mum had been preparing. She's smart, and she always knew that it was more likely that we would lose him, so when we did she held us together, helped both of us move on even when it felt like everything was falling apart. I'm twenty-one and I still think of him every day, still feel like crying myself to sleep at night whenever I remember the pain that he had endured with a brave face so that I wouldn't worry about him.

'When I was fourteen, my mum met Jared. She was still visiting Dad's grave every week and still does, but she was ready for another relationship, or at least for something that could be. Dad had been very insistent that she move on, that she meet someone else one day because he didn't want her to be alone for the rest of her life when she was still young. And Jared was good. He was a cop, he worked hard and he seemed really nice. He even moved in after they'd been together for a little over ten months, then…'

She took another quick sip of the scotch and forced a deep breath into her lungs, closing her eyes.

She nearly jumped when she felt something touch her hand, but as she felt a thumb gently stroke her palm, she felt a wave of calm roll over her. She opened her eyes, meeting his gaze, holding onto his hand like a lifeline as she searched for the strength to tell him something she'd only shared with two others; Alex and Richard.

Even Elena didn't know.

'Jared had been in the house for a couple months. I was beginning to get used to it, to even enjoy having him around though he never even came close to being like a father in my mind. He came home drunk after a poker night, which wasn't unusual because I knew that he would have a few beers, but he wasn't that comical staggering drunk. He acted as if he saw with more clarity. I woke up when he stormed in and when mum tried to get him into bed, I saw him…He was just standing one second and the next he'd slapped her and then just walked away.'

She shook her head, reaching to swipe at tears, knowing that she should have shed them long ago. How could there be more? She forced another deep breath into her lungs. 'It got worse after that. She didn't leave him though, didn't kick him out. She couldn't, not when no one would believe her because he was the good guy, the civil servant who would put his life on the line in the name of justice.'

'He's not still–'

'No, mum kicked him out as soon as she saw him raise a hand against me,' she said, glancing to their hands, feeling a small smile creep over her lips. Somehow, he was giving her strength. Somehow, the simple grip of his hand on hers, thumb tracing rhythmic circles on her palm, was enough to help her explain memories that she'd struggled to tell even to Alex.

Somehow, he made her feel safe even when she had thought she should fear him.

* * *

It was midnight by the time Kaari made it out of the Grill. She wished that Alex wasn't still sick. She had so much to tell her, so much to just rave about as she played conversations over and over in her head.

She glanced up at the clear sky night sky, the moon hanging above her like a beacon as the midnight breeze soothed her. She was glad that she had decided to walk.

She and Damon had talked all night, right until closing when he'd been kicked out by her boss, who surprisingly hadn't said anything about the fact that she'd hovered by Damon all night, barely paying any attention to the other patrons who had sat at the bar. Well, not like he could complain. Kaari she had served them all, been courteous to their needs, never neglecting them. She'd just been a little more…_interested_ in Damon.

After she'd talked about all of the issues she had in the trust department, built up through her stepfather and ex-boyfriend, they'd even discussed some of his, though he was more reluctant. He had told her about his separation from his brother, how they had grown apart as they became older, especially because of one woman. They had both loved her, and they had both been used by her. He admitted that he still had feelings for her, but she was gone, and he would never see her again.

He had put up a wall on any more questions about the woman, though Kaari had sensed there was more. She didn't want to push him, not when it obviously hurt so much even after the time that had passed, but she could sense that he was also ready to let go.

Maybe one day Damon and Stefan would be able to get past it, to realise that they had both been wronged by her more than they had been wronged by each other. After all, they'd gone through their time with this woman believing that the other didn't know, believing that they were keeping their sibling from being hurt.

Whoever the woman was, Kaari hoped karma bit her in the ass.

Hard.

Kaari glanced at the bushes along the path when she heard leaves rustling, but smiled at herself, knowing that it was probably one of the stray cats that prowled the neighbourhood. She kept walking, shifting her bag a little higher on her shoulder after she pulled her phone from it, seeing a message from Elena from earlier in the night, one she'd have to reply to in the morning. Elena would be asleep by now, or at least Kaari hoped she would be. She tucked her mobile in her pocket, her pace leisurely as she turned the corner, a gasp ripping from her lips as a hand grabbed her wrist.

She spun on her heel, elbow pointed to slam it into whatever part of the attacker's body she could reach, but a hand curled around her arm, stopping her attack as another hand grasped her wrist to drag her toward them. She was trapped in their arms, chest to chest. With no other options she took a breath, readying the scream of her life.

And lost her breath as a finger brushed over her lips so gently that she was stunned long enough to look at the attacker.

'Damon!' she cried, pushing him back, a hand darting to her chest as her heartbeat raged. 'You scared the hell out of me.'

He smiled, reaching out to caress her cheek. 'I did warn you not to walk home alone,' he said, stepping a little closer, his movements cautious as if he feared he would scare her again. 'I could have been some mad man.'

She forced a deep breath into her lungs, slowly dropping her hand when her heart slowed its frightened beats. 'Yeah,' she said, a smile creeping over her lips as she met the blue-grey gaze that danced with more life that she'd ever seen, but there was still an echo of emptiness. 'I've never been very good at listening.'

'You managed to sit through all of my sob stories,' he said, reaching to catch a stray strand of hair as the breeze picked up, 'I'd say you're a very good listener, maybe just not to reason.'

She managed to lighten the blush that lit her cheeks as he tucked the lock of hair behind her ear, but her heart did not receive the rest it deserved. It kicked up a gear, her breath catching when his hand lingered, as if he couldn't keep himself from touching her. 'I-I guess I can't argue with you.' She glanced around the darkness, the moon and stars the only light around them, apart from the streetlamps that always seemed too far apart.

He smiled, and she nearly melted and the honesty within it. This smile was real, truly and unreservedly real.

And it was beautiful.

'How did you…' She cleared her throat, trying to turns her mind _away_ from how much she wanted sign, to tell him how much she intrigued him, how much she wanted to– 'How did you know I was here?'

'I waited outside the Grill for you. When I realised I'd missed you, I asked your boss and he said that you'd probably walked and that you lived this way.' He shrugged. 'There aren't many streets in Mystic Falls.' Still his hand lingered, absently catching the hair that escaped in the wind. 'I figured I had a chance to find you, so I decided to do just that and hopefully end up being the gentleman I'm not by walking you home as I had intended.'

'That seems pretty gentlemanly to me,' she whispered, watching a smile dance across his lips, the curve seeming timid to take over that wicked mouth.

'Not with what I had planned.'

'Which was?'

He stepped a little closer, hand trailing down her jaw, her neck, his eyes following the line before his pale gaze captured hers. 'Finally kissing you.'

She was frozen as he moved closer, trapped within his gaze as his body came flush with hers. She felt her breath hitch as he bent his head to hers, lips ghosting over her forehead, her eyes fluttering closed. He cupped her cheek, drawing her tight against him. She nearly gasped when his lips brushed over her cheek but she refused to merely crumble, to be at his mercy when she wanted this kiss as much as she hoped he did.

He claimed her lips and she gasped, the cool of his skin surprising her, but as she met his kiss her body warmed, her arms instantly coiling around his neck as his locked strong and tight around her waist, lifting her until only her toes stayed anchored as if to keep her from drifting into the moonlit sky with a pure bliss unlike anything she had ever felt.

Her fingers slid through his hair, the silk of the strands caressing her skin, a moan slipping from her lips as he shifted to draw their bodies closer, tingles erupting over her skin. This wasn't just a kiss. It couldn't just be a kiss.

Could it?

She gasped as his teeth grazed her lips, the sensation new but thrilling, exciting her as he deepened his claim on her mouth, tongue darting to dance with hers until she was out of breath.

But just as abruptly as it had begun, it ended. He pulled back, but he did not release her.

Still, she knew something was wrong.

He looked around, eyes darting along the empty street around them before he lowered his gaze to hers. The hardness that had been on his brow softened and within the intensity of the blue-grey she saw something like aggravation.

But at what?

'I'm sorry, I have to go,' he said, claiming her lips before he pulled from her arms with an ease that surprised her. She wasn't a body builder, but she was pretty strong for her size, and he just uncoiled her arms from his neck like they were made of paper, leaving her standing on the sidewalk alone as he walked. She opened her mouth to call out, but knew that there was no point, not when he broke into a run, disappearing into the dark of the night.

She sighed. _Kaari, what have you gotten yourself into…_

She turned, shouldering her handbag more firmly as she continued towards her home. She heard the rustling again but ignored it, not wanting a stray cat to follow her home.

She nearly growled when she felt something tug at her shirt. She spun on her heel, saying, 'Damon, what the h–'

Everything seemed to stop for a second, the silence deafening as she stared at the empty sidewalk. She was sure that she'd felt something…

Again she spun on her heel as a tug – firmer this time – came at her back again, but still there was nothing. She picked up her pace, taking her phone from her pocket, readying herself to call the police, just in case something happened. At least then they'd hear what was happening…

_No,_ she scolded herself, _stop thinking like that. You're just imaging things._

Kaari screamed when something slammed into her back, claws digging into her wrists as a heavy weight landed on her spine, pinning her to the ground. Her phone skidded across the pavement and she struggled, kicking to no avail as her head was wrenched to the side, a stab of pain rippling over her scalp as hair was pulled from the roots.

She kept struggling, pulling a hand free to slam her elbow into what had to be ribs with so many ridges meeting her blow. The attacker – who or what, she didn't know – pitched sideways and she rolled, readying a kick.

That was not needed.

She stared at the empty space before her, breathing hard as she looked around. She forced herself up. She gathered her bag and phone, sprinting down the path, her keys already in hand when she reached her door. She threw herself inside, locking it behind her before she stumbled to the windows, closing all the blinds before she walked through the darkness to her bed. She pushed the covers aside, climbing in even though she was still dressed, chilled by the shivers that sprinted down her spine. She reached for the tissues on her bedside table, grabbing a few to press them against her bleeding wrists.

Tomorrow she would have to tell her mother – despite how much she dreaded the worry it would cause – about the attack, as well as call Sheriff Forbes, though Kaari didn't know if the Sheriff and her men would be able to do much. She just knew that she had been right about the reports. It was something more than an animal, something that could easily have killed her with its strength, but it had gotten spooked.

She had no desire to meet what it feared.

* * *

_Next update: Saturday the 30th of October_.


	6. The Nightmare

SIX

THE NIGHTMARE

She had only been in her restless sleep for about an hour when she heard it, the attempts at sneaking footsteps outside the granny flat. She sat up slowly, grabbing her phone to type in 911 as she reached beneath her bed for her trusty softball bat. She gripped it tight, hearing feet on the steps to the door. She waited for the rattle of the door handle, waited for the bodily weight of a shoulder to slam into the wood, but none of that came.

She only heard something slide into the lock. She tensed, readying herself to fling out of bed towards the door with her bat at the ready, hoping she would surprise the intruder who probably believed the flat was empty. After all, even with the blind partially open, they would have to at least partly scale the building to peer inside.

The door creaked open, but instead of the booted feet she expected, she saw dragons.

She breathed a sigh of relief as Sam came in, arm stretched a little to close the door with its far too high handle, locking it behind him. He turned to her, startling when she turned on her bedside lamp to fill the room with a warm glow.

'Woke you?'

'No,' she said, only half lying as she moved to one side of her bed, throwing her quilt aside, 'you just scared me a little.'

He placed the spare key to the granny flat on the bedside table with her purse as she put her phone back, glad that she didn't have to report a burglary as well as an attack as Sam pulled his little body onto her bed. He glanced at the bat that rested beside her, frowning. 'A little?'

For a boy of few words, he certainly got his point across; scepticism.

'Okay, maybe a lot,' she said, rolling the bat under the bed before she laid down, letting him settle against her side once he'd kicked off his shoes. She stroked his hair, feeling the tension he had tried to hide ease out of his body. 'Did you have a nightmare?'

'Yes.'

'Mum was snoring?'

'Loud.'

She smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead. She knew how heavily their mother slept, how it took more than a thunder clap right above her head to wake Danika. 'You left her a note?'

'Pillow.'

Clever. 'So she can't miss it when she wakes up.' She felt him snuggle closer. 'No more nightmares, okay?'

He fell asleep quickly, his arm wrapped tight around her waist as if he wouldn't – couldn't – let go. She watched him for a while, wanting to make sure that he slept soundly before she allowed herself to drift off, hoping for more than a few restless hours of half-sleep before the sun rose.

* * *

He growled, feeling a thrill of pleasure rush thorough his body as the beautiful crunch of breaking bones met his ears, more filling the room. He wrenched the head off, the silence finally complete once the body had fallen in a greying heap. He held the head at eyelevel, seeing the fear that the vampire had tried to mask with defiance. He dropped the head, knowing that he would have to come back to deal with the body, but it was nearing dawn and it wouldn't be going anywhere, especially not when Stefan wasn't going to be around to notice it.

He'd spent the night at Elena's.

A while ago, that might have bothered him, but now he couldn't care less. Elena had become his friend, though somewhat reluctantly, and that was as far as it would ever go.

He was interested in someone else, even if for now it seemed to only be an obsession, that constant need to just be near her, a need he couldn't explain.

He slammed the heavy metal door shut, checking that it was locked before he headed up the stairs, knowing his destination. He had, after all, unintentionally – well, sort of unintentionally – followed her home once.

When he reached the front gate he stepped over the low fence, heading along the path at the side of the house with silent steps. It was dark, the moon only providing slithers of light between the leaves of the heavy trees in the yard, but he was not hindered, all but sprinting to the flat. He knew that he could not enter, but he could see that the blinds were partially open and jumped to grip the gutter, planting his feet on the wood of the sill to look through the glass.

_I just want to make sure she's okay…_

He had smelled her blood, the heady scent of it nearly distracting him from his intended task of knocking out the new vampire that had been so very close to biting her, so very close to breaking her spine if he'd put more pressure on her back. Damon had been enraged in a way he could not remember feeling for nearly one and a half centuries. He'd heard the vampire, had been drawn away from Kaari when all he'd wanted was to stay into her embrace. It had circled them before he could catch it though, reaching Kaari before he could stop it.

_If only I'd been quicker,_ he thought, _then she wouldn't have been hurt at all, wouldn't have been so scared when she'd run to her home._

More than merely checking on her, he just wanted to see her after being forced away so abruptly. He'd finally gotten that kiss and then the moment had been broken, the seconds which he could only describe as magic shattered so that he was forced into the real world.

He was relieved to see that she was sleeping peacefully, but his heart sank when he discovered that she was not alone. A young boy was with her, tucked protectively against her side as they both slept soundly. He could hear the beats of their hearts, nearly synchronised in slumber.

_Could he be…?_

He shook the thought from his mind, forcing it into the back corners as he repeatedly told himself that it was her brother, that there was no way the boy could be hers. After all, her mother could easily have had another child with the stepfather. The boy was the right age, maybe four or five.

_Which also means that…_

Shit. The kid could be hers. She was twenty-one, nearing twenty-two. Though she hadn't mentioned anything about having a child in high school, it was still possible, though he didn't think she would have been that silly enough to fall pregnant.

_Unless…_

It would certainly make sense considering the trust issues she'd explained, though she had never mentioned that she'd been–

_No._

He couldn't even think the word, not when he felt that ever constant anger rise up inside for a reason so different to the usual hatred he felt at the betrayals that had plagued him. Now it rose to beat the bastard who could have violated her if what he thought was correct.

He shook his head, forcing his mind to go blank, forcing his emotions into the little box that he kept inside that allowed him to retain enough humanity to pass as sane in a world where humans demanded normalcy. He watched her, watched her shift the boy in her arms so that he was snuggled tighter against her, never stirring. It was a peaceful sight, one he'd never truly witnessed; one he'd never truly longed to see.

Until now.

He knew that he would never have children, knew that he'd never wanted them and never would, but seeing Kaari so at ease with that little boy in her safe embrace, he longed to be there with her, arm wrapped tight around her. He wanted to make her feel safe, because even as she slept he knew that after that attack she would be frightened.

He knew that he'd have to be careful she didn't learn the truth.

* * *

Kaari woke early, a ray of sun shining directly on her face that she shielded Sam from, not wanting to wake him. He still slept soundly and would until seven, when she would have to wake him up for school. For now though, she just wanted to lay there. She enjoyed having him in her arms, hearing his soft breath as his fingers curled tight in her baggy band t-shirt.

She'd call the Sheriff when Sam was getting ready for school and report the attack, though there was little that could be done expect warn people that there could be an animal in the town and not to approach it if they encountered it.

If it was an animal…

She startled when she heard a knock at her door but managed to stay still, only her eyes shooting open. She heard another hesitant knock and carefully extracted herself from Sam's arms, tucking him further beneath the covers before she went to the door. She peered through the peep-hole, heart drumming out a samba beat as she watched him reach to scratch the back of his head. For the first time since they'd met, he didn't have that dangerous air to him, that lethal grace that captivated her gaze whenever he moved. He actually looked…

Nervous.

She worried her bottom lip, watching as he dropped his arm, seeming to force his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he glanced back down the steps, looking as if he wanted to sprint down them. She saw him lean towards them, glancing between the decline that would be his escape route and the door that she stood behind, her hands on the wood as she stared through with no idea of what she wanted to do.

He reached for the door again, but he did not knock. His fist must have stopped barely a breath away from the wood when he dropped it, shaking his head as he turned away.

She took a steadying breath before she opened the door, clicking the latch back so she couldn't get locked out before she stepped out on the little porch that was barely a metre squared. The morning breeze was a little chilly, but the sun warmed her as she stood on the top step, watching as he froze with one foot still on the bottom step. He turned and the nervousness she had seen seemed to evaporate, a smile coming over his lips. 'Sorry I woke you. I just–'

'You didn't wake me,' she said, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to ignore the self consciousness that raged in her as well as the déjà vu.

_Oh right, that dream…_

'Is everything alright?' she asked, stepping down a little until she stood at the same height as him, their eyes level as he captured her gaze.

'I wanted to explain myself,' he said and he glanced away, showing Kaari again that vulnerability, the chink in the armour that was Damon's wicked smirk. 'I ran off on you last night.'

'I figured it was pay back,' she said, offering a smile that she knew was half-hearted. She couldn't deny that it was hypocritical of her to be disappointed that he'd run off when she'd done the same thing, but he'd merely offered her a quick 'gotta go' after giving her the kiss of her life and then some. At least she'd been honest, telling him that she couldn't _before_ she'd blown his mind – well, more accurately before she allowed him to blow her mind – instead of leaving him hanging _after_.

Yeah, still probably hypocritical, but she couldn't help herself.

'No, I just…' he shook his head. 'I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I have. I didn't want to leave, didn't want to stop, but I just– Well, it's been a while since I've allowed myself to feel like this. To want. To need.' He reached up, running his fingers through his hair as his other hand planted itself on his hip, the very picture of confusion and a desperation to explain.

'Maybe you weren't ready.'

'I am, I just– I really like you, Kaari. I've spent so long being angry, at myself, at my brother. At her.' He sighed. 'But you make me forget. You make me feel something other than the seething inside of me that just never stops, but at the same time, whenever I'm with you and everything inside that rages goes quiet, I get scared because I don't remember the last time that the anger wasn't a part of me.'

'That's because it has become a part of you, a part of what makes you the man that you are.' She reached out, holding his head in her hands, the stubble on his cheeks tickling her palms. She brushed his hair back, the dark strands falling carelessly back into place and as she stared into the blue-grey she wondered if anyone had touched him like this.

Tenderly.

A step above him, she easily wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him into a tight hug. She felt him return it, felt his strong embrace and was soothed by it, reassured as he buried his face in her shoulder for a moment. 'After the relationships we've had, we're both a little bit screwed up, but those experiences are a part of us and we can't let them go. If that anger is a part of you, use it, let it fuel your courage so that you can move on. Let it become your strength so you can reach out to your brother after being estranged from him for so long because of a woman who used both of you.' She placed a kiss on his temple, pulling back but never releasing him from her arms. She ran her fingers through his hair again, smiling at the silky texture and watching as it fell every which-way.

He stared at her for a moment, that intense curiosity lighting his gaze before he claimed her lips. Last night his kiss had been explosive, thrilling, bordering on desperate as he had ravaged her like she was the last woman he would ever see. Now it was gentle, passionate. He tasted her, teasing her as her fingers wove through his hair and his hands gripped her hips, digging into her flesh as if he would never let go.

She didn't even care that she standing in the early morning sun with him dressed in little more than some underwear and an oversized t-shirt. After letting her intuition rule her for so long, it was barely a whisper on her spine as he wrapped his arms tight around her waist, as if finally agreeing – reluctantly – that this felt right, that his hand on her lower back to press her closer as if to mould them as one _felt_ right. Even as her body begged for air, she didn't think she could break away, not when his tongue traced her bottom lip, the sensation heady.

Unfortunately, time was not on their side. They broke apart when a giggle sounded, Sam's face peeking through the partially open door. He looked up at them, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

A blush flared over Kaari's cheeks. 'You're awake.'

He nodded, pushing the door open so that he could step out, his hair lopsided from sleep. He rubbed his eyes with closed fists before he opened them, staring at Damon with something between confusion and awe. He glanced to Kaari and she cleared her throat. 'This is Damon. He's a–' What was he? 'A friend,' she said and she had the strangest urge to laugh as she saw the same expression cross both Damons and Sam's faces, one she could image accompanied with a scoff.

_Friend? _

'Well, maybe more than a friend,' she amended, ushering him inside so she could grab the spare set of keys before ushering him out again. 'Let's get you some breakfast and make sure mum hasn't snored the house down.'

He nodded, heading on with the keys, pausing when she didn't follow. She smiled. 'Right behind you.'

He nodded again, the dragons on his Converse glinting a little in the morning light as he went down the path. She watched him, then looked to Damon, realising that she hadn't properly introduced him. 'Oh, sorry,' she said, nearly smacking herself in the head, 'that was my little brother, Sam.'

'You're little brother?'

She nodded and for a second she could swear that she saw…_relief_ in his gaze.

Strange.

'Yeah,' she said. 'He had a nightmare last night and our mum is near impossible to wake up. He knows where we keep the spare set of keys, so he came out to me.'

'You obviously care about him a lot.'

'He's the only thing I will ever thank Jared for, though never to his face,' she said, tugging on the t-shirt as the wind picked up a little. She sent a silent prayer skyward that the moment would not become too Marilyn Monroe-esque.

Damon reached for her, taking her hands to turn her arms, eyes locked on her wrists. 'What happened?' he asked, that searing intensity returning to his gaze.

'After you left I was attacked by that…by that animal that they keep talking about on the news.

'Why haven't you strapped them?' he asked, meeting her gaze for a moment before he continued to examine the wounds.

'They didn't bleed for too long, and they're not too deep so I figured I would just leave them til this morning,' she said. 'I disinfected them last night, and I didn't come into contact with saliva. It didn't even bite me or anything. It just jumped on me, I elbowed it and then it was gone.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. I'm sure,' she said, surprised by how concerned he was over the scratches. 'I was going to call the Sheriff while Sam was getting ready for school.'

'I'm not sure that the Sheriff can do much.'

'She'd still want to know,' Kaari said, 'so she can warn people. We don't want anyone else getting hurt.'

_No one will, _Damon thought, a thrill of excitement rushing through him as he remembered taking the head off the new vampire who'd attacked her. He was so ready to protect her, so very happy to tear the heads off of all that threatened her. More than that though, he'd barely fed from anyone over the last weeks. He hadn't even killed anyone except for that vampire, that threat, not since he'd just arrived in Mystic Falls.

The football coach was rather unfortunate, but he'd been trying to make a point at the time. Not that he could remember what that point was…

'I'm sorry I left you.'

She shook her head. 'Don't be. You could have gotten hurt and I don't want that, not when it ended up running off anyway.'

He'd made sure of that.

'Listen, I should go make Sam some breakfast,' she said, reluctant to even go up the stairs, let alone send him away. 'Will I see you around?'

He smiled one of his real smiles, the ones that made her heart stutter and her head fog with the need to sigh. 'Of course.'

He bent his head to hers for a kiss full of fire and promise before he pulled away, lips ghosting over her cheek in the sweetest caress before he pulled away and headed down the path. She watched his back for a moment, saw the slight swagger in the usual grace of his movements. She turned to go back inside but he called out to her and she stopped at the top of the stairs.

'The high school is having a dance soon,' he said and Kaari smiled as some of the nervousness she'd seen earlier appeared in his gaze. 'It could be a little boring, but I think if I go as a chaperone I can not only maybe, well, start rebuilding what Stefan and I used to have and also…' He smiled. 'Also dance with you again.'

She leant against the door frame. 'I'd love that, but I can't crash a high school dance.'

'I'm sure if you ask nice Elena can get you in as a chaperone.'

Oh, how devious he was.

She smiled. 'I'm sure she can.'

That wicked smirk curved his lips. 'I'll tell Stefan it's time to build some bridges,' he said before he turned to continue down the path. And, just as he made it to the opening of the path at the side of the house, she thought that he must have believed he could no longer be seen.

Because Kaari swore he had a little skip in his step.

* * *

_Next update: Sunday the 31st of October._


	7. The Intention

SEVEN

THE INTENTION

Damon glanced back along the path even though he knew that he could not see her. He felt excitement, not the usual blood thirsty glee, but actual excitement like he used to feel before, before becoming a vampire, before Katherine.

It was heady, but with every step he took away from her he couldn't help but wonder if what he felt was merely driven by obsession, if his emotions were just imagined by his unexplainable need to be near her, his growing inability to feed without imagining her skin beneath his fangs. After all, it had been so long since he'd truly felt, since he'd allowed himself to experience emotions other than anger.

Could he really trust those emotions, the ones that told him he was excited about seeing her? He thought he could, but when the thought of taking her neck came into his mind, of the obsession the image seemed to conjure, he really didn't know.

He did know that there was only one way to find out.

Kaari was nervous, more nervous than she'd ever been as she checked her hair and straightened her skirt. It was little shorter than most of the skirts seen in the fifties from what she could tell from pictures, but with her crisp blouse and carefully curled hair she looked like she had stepped off the set of _Pleasantville_.

She took a steadying breath, heading to the door with her keys, phone and purse in hand – her _Misfits_ purse, as always – which went perfectly with her outfit. Just because she'd gone fifties didn't mean she was wearing spots and floral patters. No, she was wearing black with red roses made of lace patterning the skirt. She wore a white shirt, a black belt wrapped tight around her waist to finish the outfit off. Her make up was minimal too, some light foundation and blush, as well as eyeliner and mascara to highlight her eyes. The only thing exciting about it was the red lipstick, worn to accent the red on her skirt.

Overall, she was very pleased. She just hoped Damon liked it too.

She checked her hair one more time, scolding herself for her vanity before she walked out the door. Her flats were quiet on the pavement as she followed the path in the fading light, heading for the street to walk. Still she was nervous though the night was supposed to be about the students of Mystic Falls High, not her, no matter how much Damon had captivated her.

No matter how much she wanted to dance with him again.

She stood at the doors for a moment and wondered what she was supposed to be doing as a chaperone except keeping the kids – _oh god, how old are you?_ – from fights and any other unsatisfactory behaviour, as well as to keep an eye out for anyone who looked like they'd been drinking or taking drugs. She hoped that she wouldn't see anyone like that, but at every school dance she'd been to, there had always been at least one who thought they could get away with it.

She went into the hall, smiling at the decorations and the screens that had been put up. A mirrored disco ball sparkled above, lights illuminating the room with colour and flair.

God, she'd missed this.

Already there were people there, sipping punch or just mingling with their peers. She saw Alaric leaning against a wall, watching as more people filed in through the doors guarded by the principal. Kaari knew that he was not as relaxed as he appeared though. Elena had told her that the history teacher had been romancing her aunt, Jenna. So far, things were looking promising, and after Logan 'dickhead' Fell, Kaari hoped that things worked out.

She smoothed her skirt, tucking her phone and keys in her belt at the side where they wouldn't get in her way or fall out before she stepped further in, heading towards Alaric, glad that there was someone else there who she could talk to without feeling like she was a mum crashing some teen booze-fest.

He smiled as she neared him and she returned the gesture, stopping at his side to watch as people came in, the students nearly bouncing with excitement as they saw the decorations and heard the music, the adults looking as if they wanted to do the same.

'You volunteered?' she asked, glancing to him.

'It sounded fun, even if I am just acting as a chaperone,' he said, shrugging. 'It's nice to see the kids having fun without thinking they need to get drunk or show off beyond having a prettier skirt or a cooler jacket.'

'They certainly know how to do dress to go with the theme,' Kaari said, 'though I believe that Google would have a lot to do with that.'

Not that she could talk, considering she just re-watched _Pleasantville_ to get ideas for her outfit.

'You should see Caroline,' Alaric said, 'she looks like she must have spent hours on hers.'

'Well, she planned this, so she's likely made sure she looks the part,' Kaari said, smiling as she thought of her younger friend. Although Alex – if only Kaari had thought to get Caroline or Bonnie to volunteer Alex for chaperoning! – had always been closer to Caroline, Kaari had enjoyed her company even if she could be overbearing at times. She was just motivated, and Kaari could understand that.

Alaric stood up suddenly, and Kaari smirked as she saw Jenna enter. She glanced to the history teacher, watching his throat work in a gulp as he reached to straighten his jacked and smooth his hair. She touched his shoulder, snapping him out of his nervous trance to say, 'you look good, now go get her.'

He offered a nervous smile and a nod before weaving through the progressively growing crowd of students towards Jenna while Kaari took his leaning post, watching as people continued to file into the hall. Soon, it would be full of excited, dancing teens. Kaari had been there and done that, possibly to the extent to make an acronym – BTDTBTTAWIO.

Been There Done That Bought The T-shirt And Worn It Out.

Still, it was exciting. As the music caught her in its beat she couldn't help but tap her toes to the catchy tune and watch as punch and conversation was slowly forgotten and dancing broke out all over. She even spied a few teachers giving darting glances around the room before joining in.

'Kaari, you came!'

She drew her gaze away from the dance floor, a grin breaking across her lips as Elena pushed through the crowd. She opened her arms, nearly lifting Elena off her feet in the hug, though the teen was far taller. 'Of course I did,' she said, holding Elena's hand for a moment, 'I asked if you could get me a chaperone gig because I wanted to be here, to get involved in this community again.'

'Sure it wasn't just to perve on all the seniors?' Elena asked, winking as she glanced to her boyfriend. Stefan smiled, reaching for her, drawing her tight against his side.

'Well, some of us are rather dashing,' he said and Kaari watched as a blush darted over Elena's cheeks.

'I won't deny it, but I'm not into cradle snatching.'

'She prefers older men.'

Kaari nearly froze at the words but the richness of his voice – somehow managing to reach her over the music that was beginning to increase in volume as more began to dance – sent warmth rushing though her veins. She met his gaze, letting it captivate her for a moment before she took in his broad shoulders that were sheathed in leather, the shirt underneath a plain dark v-neck and his jeans a slightly faded black.

Still he managed to steal her breath, especially when he flashed her one of his real smiles.

'Well, I thought I saw a little grey in your fringe, but I didn't want to say anything.'

Damon gave Stefan a shove but the boy's smile never faltered. Kaari watched the light in their eyes, the playfulness that she usually saw in the gazes of siblings. It was shadowed, holding their troubled history, but she also saw healing within their mismatched gazes. It might be a long road to the friendship they once had, the brotherhood, but at least they were on it.

'Stefan, I'd like to dance,' Elena said, glancing between Kaari and Damon before she quirked an eyebrow at her boyfriend. 'It looks like they have a lot to talk about.'

Kaari went to call after them but Stefan seemed to have an amazing power: the crowds parted before him as he led Elena to the dance floor, leaving Kaari to fend for herself as Damon took a step closer. She gulped, taking a breath before she looked to him, trying to put a smile on her lips.

He smiled at her, the look sending her speeding heart soaring as he held out a hand. 'Would you like to dance?'

She glanced to his hand for a moment, knowing that even though his palms were smooth, there was strength in them. Her mind flashed back to the Annual Founders' Party, to the way he had managed to stop Richard's flying fist with frightening ease. Her intuition chilled her spine, but the icy marching feet seemed to slow as her thoughts filled her, confident and sure.

_He will not hurt me_.

She just hoped her heart was right.

She took his hand, feeling only the briefest chill of his ring before a thrill of energy rushed through her at the contact – probably caused by serotonin if she remembered her science correctly, though that area of memory was so-so considering her hatred of the subject – and she felt a smile blossom over her lips. This one was strong, confident as he led her onto the dance floor, gaze never leaving hers. The people around them just seemed to part, as if he had the same amazing power as his brother.

The ability to move crowds with a thought.

Soon they were in the thick of the dance floor, so close to the centre that as people danced, she was pushed closer and closer, chest to chest with him until he was all she could see. The lights around them were nearly blocked out, the blue-grey of his eyes seeming brighter than even the disco ball above their heads.

'I have to admit,' she said, glancing away for a moment in the hope of hiding her blush. 'I've been sort of looking forward to tonight.'

'As always, my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift pays off again.'

'What?'

He threw her a wicked smirk that nearly sent her knees knocking. 'I was just commenting on how preposterously charming I am.'

'Modest too.'

'Oh please, there's no fun in modesty,' he said, rolling his eyes at the ceiling, 'I strive for honesty in a dishonest world, so I will not hide the fact that I believe myself to be dashing, charming and ridiculously good looking. However, I will also not hide the fact that I can be an absolute dick.'

'I'm sure that's a great line to catch a girl's interest.'

'You're still dancing with me, aren't you?'

She smiled. 'That's because I've seen how much of a non-dick you can be.'

'You're glad I'm not a complete non-dick though, because if this relationship progresses further, then you'd get a rather unfortunate surprise when we have our first naughty encounter.'

He winked and she barely stopped herself from laughing, forcing a smirk to dance over her lips as she hoped she could retain a perfect poker face for a least a moment longer. 'You seem to assume that I'm going to let you talk me out of my pants, or into yours.'

He flashed that wicked smirk. 'Did I mention that I'm charming?'

She glanced down for a moment, nibbling her bottom lip as she stared at the v of his shirt and again tried not to laugh.

Or to imagine…

'You also assume that what we have is a relationship.'

'Well,' he glanced around for a moment, pale gaze darting over the lights and the dancing bodies before it levelled with hers, a smile curving his lips that sent her heart fluttering, 'this could be our first date, if you like.'

_

* * *

Date?_

Admittedly, he understood his mind's surprise at the word, but then he couldn't really deny it.

He'd been looking forward to the night too.

After convincing Stefan to let him come to the dance – he was on bagged blood, but he could deal with that, he _would_ deal with that – as a chaperone. He'd even agreed, though rather reluctantly, to let him near Kaari. Yes, he could have made it easier by simply explaining that he liked her, but then Stefan might have caught onto the fact that he felt he may have been, well, a little obsessed with her. 145 years of anger and solitude would make anyone a little loopy in the mental department.

Stefan had actually seemed willing to listen though, as if going might make Damon feel a little more human, a little more emotional though Stefan believed that Damon was blocking emotions. It seemed that Stefan thought that if Damon had contact with people, especially a girl that he seemed interested in, he might feel less inclined to kill innocent people and merely block the emotions.

Truth be told, he hadn't been blocking any emotions at all. It felt like he couldn't, not when all he was feeling was related to Kaari.

There was also the fact that Stefan had found that dead vampire and Damon had revealed that he'd seen it stalking someone, leaving out the fact that it had actually attacked Kaari. It would be no fun making Stefan believe he was being a good boy after all…

He felt a flutter of warmth somewhere inside as he saw a smile light her lips, her eyes. As always, she seemed to glow, the disco ball merely highlighting her as she met his gaze, holding it.

Captivating him.

'I would like that,' she said and he smiled at the blush that lit her cheeks, hidden by her make-up but still visible to him. He reached up, unable to stop himself before he brushed the back of his knuckles along her soft skin, cupping her cheek to draw her into a kiss. He felt her smile as he claimed her lips, heard the strong beat of her heart increase as her breath hitched. He couldn't help but smile either. He was glad to know that he seemed to be having the same effect on her.

Even if his heart didn't beat, if his lungs didn't draw air, he felt as if at that moment he was more alive than he had been since before he'd been turned, before he'd known anything about vampires or Katherine.

He pulled away as a song caught his attention, and as soon as Kaari had caught her breath, he knew that she recognised it. Her eyes lit up and he became aware of the clutch purse she held, her grip tightening on it as she listened to the start of the song.

'This is 'Great Balls Of Fire' the–'

'_Misfits_ version,' he finished, smiling at her before he pulled her close, holding her hand tight in his as he prepared himself, 'also known as the perfect song to dance to right now.'

She gasped as he sent her twirling away, drawing her back to dip her. He may have been lost in the fifties, buried in rage, but he'd still picked up a few moves. He pulled them all out, watching the light in her eyes and devouring every laugh as they danced, forcing a few couples to give them some space as they took hold of the moment and eventually the night.

Yes, they performed their chaperoning duties, making sure that no one caused any trouble. They just did it from the dance floor, between spins, dips and lifts as he allowed himself to feel happiness, possibly bliss, for the first time in so long, and it didn't even have anything to do with the thrill of a breaking neck or the complete control over the last beat of someone's heart.

And, as the night began to slow and the music began to take on a change of pace, she tucked herself against his chest and he rested his chin by her temple, talking in whispers as they slow danced.

But even as he enjoyed every second, enjoyed feeling her warm and safe in his arms, he still wondered if it really could be obsession, if he really could trust the feelings he had for her even after he had spent so long living with only the anger that had become a being inside him. He was beginning to think he could as he breathed in the intoxicating scent that was her, a mixture of rose shampoo and honey lotion that hit his senses in blissful waves.

Still, he had to be sure. He had to know if he was entranced by her or the sweet blood that coursed through her veins.

* * *

The hall was nearly empty when they left, knowing that most of the students were either getting picked up or driving themselves. The clean up was taken care of, so they were told that they could go.

They walked into the cool night air and she wrapped her arms around herself, glad that her skirt was longer as the breeze picked up. She missed summer, missed the warm nights, but Damon draped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close, and she felt warmer as she wrapped her arm around his waist, seeing a smile curve his lips.

'It would appear Stefan has left,' he said as he looked around the car park. He looked to her. 'Would you do me the honour of allowing me to walk you home?'

'You won't run off again?'

'Promise.'

Admittedly, it wasn't all that far to her house, but they walked slowly, both seeming to want to draw out their time as they strolled the streets. After the attack, she didn't think that she'd feel so comfortable walking home at this time of night, but with Damon she felt…_safe. _

But all too soon they were on her block, the house loomed closer as if taunting her, laughing that the night was coming to an end far too soon.

'You know,' he said, slowing them to a stand still, 'I don't think I've danced so much in my entire life.'

She smiled, sending a silent prayer to the sky, thanking whoever was responsible for Damon's miracle decision to stop them, drawing out the moment. 'I don't think I've ever enjoyed dancing so much in my entire life,' she said, a shiver rolling down her spine as he wrapped his arms around her, a smirk on his lips.

'I am a man of many talents.'

_Oh, I bet you a–_

She forced her hormonal thoughts into a little box even as her body felt a rush of warmth at the sentence, completed or not. She knew that he was going to kiss her, knew by the way he reached to tuck her hair behind her ear before his touch lingered on her cheek, but still she held her breath as he neared.

But instead he dipped his head to her neck, trailing his lips over her skin until shivers rolled down her spine. She clutched his shoulders at the unexpected caress and the thrills it sent through her as she felt teeth graze her skin.

But suddenly, he drew back, turning his head away to stare across the street.

'You're about to run off on me, aren't you?' she said, trying to ignore the breathlessness in her voice.

'No,' he said and she felt a chill sprint down her spine. His whole demeanour had changed, his strong jaw set as he looked around, head tilted as if he were listening for something. There was no smile on his face now, even as he drew her tight against him, still listening. 'There's no time.'

'What's–'

'Just stay close and be quiet for a second,' he said. She wanted to argue, but didn't dare, not when she saw the Damon she had first met rear its head, that danger and anger rolling off him in waves as he continued to listen.

But for what?

He pushed her behind him as he turned, grabbing a man that seemed to appear out of no where from across the street. He tightened his grip on the attacker's neck, grappling with him for a moment before tossing him like he weighed no more than a basketball.

'Stay back,' he said, running towards the man in a near blur of movement to pick up the attacker, but he was knocked back by a fist to the gut. Kaari thought she heard a growl but shook it from her mind. These were men fighting, not animals…

Then she saw the man's face. Her eyes widened as she stared, watching as they grappled and the black veins around the attacker's eyes seemed to thicken. She couldn't look away even as her legs shook with fear at the blood red that had replaced the white, her body nearly frozen.

Damon was thrown back and Kaari moved to run to him, only stopping when he growled, 'don't, Kaari' and shot to his feet, tackling the attacker, his fingers wrapping tight around the man's neck before he shook something from the sleeve of his jacket.

Kaari watched as Damon stabbed the attacker in the heart with what she thought was a wooden stake, those blood red eyes bulging before the colour faded just as his skin turned to grey.

'Damon, what the hell–'

'It's not what you think, Kaari. I had to.'

She forced her feet forward. 'Damon, it was self defence.' She reached for him.

'Don't.' He shot up, darting away from her before she could place a hand on his shoulder.

'It's okay. He attacked us. He just–'

'Stay away from me.'

'Damon, I–'

'Kaari, stay away!'

She gasped when he turned, his eyes just like the attacker's, blood red, near black veins running from them as if they were tears. She stumbled back when he growled, bearing fangs that sent chills sprinting down her spine until she believed she would never move again.

Her intuition had been right, and she'd ignored it.

She turned, reaching into her belt as she jumped over the front gate and sprinted down the path at the side of the house, fumbling with her keys as she made it to the top of the stairs. She gasped as they flew from her hand and his palms landed hard on the door, shaking it as her back was forced against it. He cornered her, surrounding her with his body and it felt as if she shut down. She closed her eyes, trying to force the memories from her mind, but they broke through the walls she had tried so hard to build. She remembered every threat, every time Jared had come so close to hitting her and to the time he had only missed because her mother had all but tackled him to the ground.

But no attack came, no hit or even the bite she predicted, because she knew that it wasn't an animal that had been attacking the people of Mystic Falls, knew that it wasn't an animal that had attacked her. It had been a vampire.

And Damon was one.

'Please,' she said, 'please, Damon.'

He said nothing but she heard the scrape of nails on painted wood as he curled his fingers into fists beside her head. She forced her eyes open, her head light as her heart thudded hard against her chest, threatening to break through. His head was down, his hair hanging as he leant on the door, blocking her in with his arms. He was still, too still, and everything became clear. His lethal grace and the way he seemed to move like a man from a different time? Well, for all she knew, he was a thousand years old.

'I'm not going to hurt you,' he said, but she was not reassured by his words, not when there as so much venom in them. 'Just talk or something. I need to get control of myself.'

'Oh, because that gives me so much confidence that you won't hurt me.'

He looked up at her, moving closer until there was barely a breath between their bodies. The blood red of his eyes held her gaze and she felt a bead of sweat track down her temple as he bared his fangs. A growl rumbled through him and she held her breath, expecting pain at any moment, but still he merely stared.

She held that gaze, the veins in his eyes darker in the shadows. 'I'm sorry,' he said, and she knew that this had to be the moment he would bite her, but instead of pulling her head aside to bear her neck he closed his eyes, exhaling a breath, and she watched as the veins disappeared and his fangs receded.

'I'm sorry I scared you,' he said and when he opened his eyes the blood was gone from the white, 'I can't help the change, not when I'm angry. And I shouldn't have told you to run, not when I know it just makes me want to chase.'

He stepped back, bending to pick up her keys and hand them to her.

She took them carefully, forcing in a few steadying breaths even as her hand shook. 'You're a vampire.'

He nodded. 'Yes.'

'And that man, he was one too?'

'Yes,' he said, reaching for her, his hand dropping to his side when she dodged his touch.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I knew that you would fear me.'

'Funny that.'

He reached to run his fingers through his hair. 'Listen, I won't hurt you. If I'd wanted to, I would have done it already, but if it will make you feel safer just open your door and cross the threshold. I can't reach you there, not without an invite, but please just let me explain,' he said, stepping as far away as the small porch would allow. He leant on the railing, head hanging for a moment before he turned to her again once she'd gone through the door. He had expected her to close it on him, but she stood a foot back from the opening, watching him, and suddenly he wondered just how he could explain.

'If…If you don't want to see me again I understand, but you need to know that everything I've said, everything we've done together and everything I've felt…It was real. It was important to me. It made me…It made me feel more human than I've felt since I was turned.'

She took an unsteady breath, but some of the tension eased from her shoulders. 'When were you turned?'

'1864.'

Well, she had to admit that was better than some of the numbers that had been popping into her head.

'What are you going to do to me?'

He looked shocked. 'Nothing.'

'But I know your secret.'

He stepped forward, leaning his hands on either side of the doorway. She didn't step back though, which meant that a part of her trusted him, trusted that he'd been telling the truth about his needing an invitation to enter. 'I would never hurt you, Kaari, not when you make me feel more than anger, more than hate and betrayal. You make me want to stand in the sun, not just because I can, but because the warmth feels good. You make me want to dance, and to enjoy the world when I lost interest in it so many years ago,' he said. 'I will do anything to earn your trust, to show you that I won't hurt you, to prove that I won't bite you, even if it means spending the next century chasing–' _shudder_ '–bunnies to eat like Stefan.'

Her eyes widened. 'Of course,' she said, 'why didn't I– Oh god, Elena–'

'Is safe, believe me,' he said, 'Stefan loves her. He would never hurt her, just like I would never hurt you.' He slumped a little, stepping away from the door. 'I'm sorry, Kaari.'

She watched him go down the stairs, watched him tuck his hands into his pockets as he headed back along the path. She worried her bottom lip as her emotions raged inside – fear, anger. Her intuition said let him go, let him walk away because he was dangerous just like Jared, let him walk away because he had kept secrets from her just like Richard.

But her heart would have none of it.

'Damon, wait.'

He turned and she stepped over the threshold, forcing her knees to keep from shaking even though her intuition growled at her. She went down the steps, walking to him slowly, watching the emotions play in his gaze and knowing that she was the cause of the wide range. She took a steadying breath before she held out her hand, seeing the shock in his gaze. But within the pale depths she saw more.

Happiness.

He went to her, taking her hand gently, as if he were afraid she would change her mind, but even as he wrapped his arms around her she didn't flinch or turn away. She held his gaze, worrying her lip in that adorable habit that begged him to kiss her, urged him to. He bent his head, still waiting for her to cringe away, but she didn't, not even as he claimed her lips, forcing himself to be gentle, to let her set the pace until her arms wrapped around his neck and she drew him closer, her tongue darting to trace his lower lip until he thought he'd lose all sanity.

'I should…' he said, barely managing to pull himself away from her. 'I should take care of the body.'

She tensed a little at that, but showed no other signs that she was bothered. 'Will you bury it?'

'I'll take it to my house. Stefan and I will bury it in the morning and I'll tell him about the attack.'

'Do you think I'll be safe?'

'A vampire can't enter unless you invite them, so just don't invite anyone in who comes knocking,' he said, voice soft as he trailed a soothing hand up and down her back.

'Will you come back, once you've dealt with the, ah, body?'

'Do you want me to?'

She nodded, worrying her lip again. 'I've been attacked twice by what I believed to by a myth,' she said, 'I don't really want to be alone right now.'

He glanced away. 'How is being with me any better?'

'I trust you.'

His eyes widened a little, but he said nothing, as if afraid she would suddenly revoke the words. He claimed her lips again then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, holding her for a moment longer before he pulled away. 'Don't let anyone in,' he said, holding her hand, reluctant to let go. 'I'll be back as soon as I can be.'

She nodded, watching as he sprinted down the path, disappearing in a blur, no longer hiding his true speed. She went back inside, closing the door behind her and stripping her skirt and blouse after kicking off her shoes. She put on one of her collection of far too large band t-shirt – her dad's t-shirts – and crawled into bed even though she wouldn't sleep, not when she saw the man who had attacked whenever she closed her eyes.

Not when Jared seemed to take his place.

She hated that she was letting him haunt her like this, letting him get the better of her fears because of her new knowledge. She'd fought so hard to be strong, had believed that she was even after the pain that had been finding out about Richard and his ways, but now she wasn't so sure. She couldn't deny that she was scared, that even Damon frightened her, but he had never hurt her.

After everything that had happened, she still had feelings for him, and she still trusted him.

* * *

It was nearly two am by the time that Damon walked back up the path to the flat. He'd abandoned his jacket at home after walking out on Stefan, ignoring what had been another string of constant questions that he didn't feel like answering, not when he could easily do it in the morning. All he'd been able to think about was getting back to Kaari, though he knew that he'd probably just end up sitting outside the door, listening through the wood to her heartbeat.

As long as he knew that she was safe…

He startled when the door swung open beside him, his eyes easily seeing her even in the darkness. 'I thought you'd–'

'I couldn't sleep,' she said, leaning on the door.

'Try to get some. I'll be right here.'

'I don't want you to stand outside.'

He nodded, knowing he should have expected that, after all, she'd had time to think about it, about how much she hated him and–

'Please come in.'

For a second, he nearly turned into Scooby-Doo, but managed to snap his jaw closed before he said 'huh-ruh?'

She stepped away from the door, heading back to her bed as if she expected him to follow. He glanced at the doorframe, stepping forward tentatively, but he felt no resistance as his foot passed over. He closed the door behind him, leaning on it for a moment as he looked around the small flat for a chair, but she surprised him even further when she tossed the quilt aside.

He walked over to the bed, waiting for her to send him away, but she just sat there, patting the mattress when he hesitated. He toed off his shoes before he climbed beneath the heavy quilt, knowing that if his heart could beat it would have stuttered as she curled up against his side. He wrapped his arms around her, praying that he wasn't dreaming as she snuggled against him, her head resting on his shoulder as she wrapped an arm tight around his waist, her fingers gently clenching his t-shirt. He settled lower, stroking her hair as he turned his head to place a kiss on her forehead, the heat of her body warming him as the gentle exhalations of her breath fell against the skin exposed by the v of his shirt.

'Thank you,' she whispered, and he knew that it wasn't a dream.

It was heaven.

* * *

_Next update: Tuesday the 2nd of November._


	8. The Investigation  Part 1

EIGHT

THE INVESTIGATION – PART ONE

Damon woke to a ray of sun shining on his face, feeling so comfortably warm despite the disturbance. He blinked at the light, reaching up to shield his eyes from the brightness. He wondered why he hadn't closed the blind properly before going to bed when he was always careful to keep the heavy material tightly closed so that this sort of thing didn't happen. He hated waking up too early and…

He startled when something moved across his stomach, tickling. He looked down, expecting to see a spider or some other nasty bug, but instead his gaze locked onto a lump that rested beneath his shirt. It didn't move but it was warm, soft.

It was then that he was hit with the intoxicating scent of roses and honey and he felt her shift against him, her hand tickling his stomach again as she wrapped her arm tighter around him. He listened, hearing her strong heartbeat as she nuzzled into his neck, her breath falling against his skin like a caress.

_Remember now?_

He smiled as he turned to place a kiss on her forehead, carefully shifting her to tuck her against his chest. Her arm coiled around him, hand still under his shirt as her fingers trailed along his spine for a moment before she settled again. Her head rested on his arm, her hair soft against his bicep. He inhaled her scent, closing his eyes as he savoured it, knowing that this would not last when she woke up, knowing that she would have questions that she would expect to be answered.

Unless…

_No,_ a part of him growled, _do not compel her_.

_Why? _another part of him asked, the one filled with anger that demanded he save himself over her_._

_Because you need her._

_Wait, but–_

_You know I'm right._

_Well shit. _

It seemed that even _his _mind could form an argument against compelling. Oh, he wouldn't hesitate with most people, but with Kaari…

She stirred against him, a sleepy moan coming from her as she nuzzled into his chest, not knowing how much it affected him. His eyes fluttered closed as he pulled her closer, placing a kiss on the top of her head and hoping that time would freeze.

But the world was cruel. He heard her steady deep breaths change as she woke, stretching in his arms, her fingers absently tracing his spine until he thought he would go mad with the need to kiss her, but he didn't move, not when his stillness could draw out the moment.

He couldn't help but smile when he heard a yawn, his hand trailing over her back in a soothing caress even when she stiffened with surprise. She pulled her head back, looking up at him, her eyes wide.

He smiled, reaching up to brush her hair – still loosely curled from the night before – from her face. 'Good morning.'

He knew that his heart would have skipped a beat as she smiled back at him, a little nervous until she tried to move her arm and found it caught beneath his shirt. Her cheeks coloured and he barely held back a laugh at her reaction as she pulled her hand away as if hit with lightening.

'Sorry,' she muttered, cheeks flaring brighter, 'apparently I feel people up in my sleep.'

'Oh trust me, I really didn't mind,' he said, shifting until his eyes were level with hers, hand still caressing her back. 'In fact, if you'd like you put your hand back there, I would not protest.'

Her heart stuttered and he knew he had little time. He claimed her lips, her breath hitching before she melted against him. He smiled as her hand returned to his hip, working beneath his shirt until her fingers dug into his ribs, scraping over his side to his spine as he rolled, careful with his weight as he hovered above her. He trailed his hand over her hip, hearing no protest when he gripped her thigh, skin like silk beneath his fingers.

But all too soon she drew away for breath, gasping in a few lungfuls while he trailed his lip to her neck, careful to keep himself to merely kissing her golden skin so that he would not startle her. Even if he only wanted to graze her skin with his teeth, knowing that she enjoyed the sensation from her shivers when he'd done it the night before, he didn't want to risk it, not when she knew what he was. She may have said she trusted him, but there was a lot to talk about before she would trust this part of him, the part that hungered to take her neck and taste her sweet blood as it flowed over his tongue.

'Sorry, I just– I need my head straight to talk to you, and that isn't going to happen when you're–' a gasp as the tip of his tongue darted over her skin '–kissing me and–' a near moan that teased his senses '–Damon I need you to…'

This one was louder, her fingers clutching at his back as he kissed her collarbone, this time testing her with a graze of flat teeth. She didn't protest but arched against his as he did it again, a smirk lifting his lips. 'You need me to what?'

'To stop,' she whispered, sounding as if that was the very last thing she wanted as her fingernails dug into his spine, sending darts of pleasure and pain tingling through him, 'so we can talk.'

He kissed her skin again, reluctant to stop, but he pulled himself away, hovering over her, hand still gripping her thigh. 'I figured you'd want to do that.' He sat up, resting his back against the headboard of her bed, his hands linking behind his head. 'Whatever you want to know, just ask.'

She sat up as well, running her fingers through her hair before she met his gaze. 'And you'll answer, truthfully?'

'Yes.'

She nodded, glancing to the window, the curtain partially open as it usually was. She followed the ray of sun that seemed to light the whole room right to his chest and shoulder, the beam lighting the pale skin on one side of his face as he watched her, waiting. 'I guess the most obvious is why doesn't the sun bother you?'

'Oh, it bothers me,' he said, shifting a little so the beam wasn't shining on his face, 'but it can't hurt me, not when I have this.' He brought his hand up, showing her the ring she had thought was just a family heirloom that the brother's had inherited. 'It was made by a witch called Emily, one of Bonnie's ancestors–'

'Bonnie is a witch?'

'Yes, but for now we're talking about me,' he said. 'Basically, Katherine asked that Emily enchant them so that Stefan and I wouldn't be affected by the sun after we became vampires.'

'She seems like a nice person.'

'Oh yes, a nice, manipulative, lying bitch of a person,' he said, smirking despite his words, 'but at least she did one thing right by me and Stefan.'

She stared. 'Wait, you mean Katherine was–'

'Yes.'

'But that means–'

'That I spent a very long time obsessed with her even though I know that she used Stefan and I,' he said, 'but I'm getting past it, past the anger and the betrayal the more I talk to Stefan, even if it means that I wasted more than a century on her.' He reached for her hand, taking it in his, skin cool against hers as he held it. He captured her gaze, the blue-grey eyes holding all of their usual intensity and more. 'Now I have someone worth caring about, if you'll still have me, though I'll understand if you won't.'

'I just spent the night curled up in your arms. Surely that told you exactly how much I'll still have you.'

'Well, you were scared and–'

She put a finger to his lips, his eyes wide as he stared at the smile on her lips, a part of him surprised that she'd had the balls to shush him. He couldn't even remember the last time someone had shushed him. She leant closer, her hand moving to his chest, resting over his heart. Even without the silencing finger over his lips, he stayed quiet, not daring to move as she came so close he could already taste her kiss.

'I wanted you here, Damon. I needed you. It doesn't really bother me if you're a vampire because you're my vampire.'

She reached for his cheek and he held her hand against his skin, turning to place a kiss on her palm. He closed his eyes, focusing on the way her skin felt against his, the way her scent always seemed to be a mixture of roses and honey, intoxicating him.

This couldn't be obsession, but he knew it couldn't be more.

_Not yet…._

He pulled her closer and she straddled him, her arms looping around his neck as he reached for her thighs, drawing her tight against his body, a smirk curving his lips at the gasp that escaped hers. He claimed her lips, tasting her slowly at first, but as their kiss grew more hotter, her tongue sliding against his in a sensual caress, he felt blood rush to his eyes and his fangs ache for more than a taste of her.

He broke the kiss, looking away as he tried to stop the hunger that burned through him. He felt her hands on his cheeks though, felt her turning his gaze to hers. There should have been fear in her eyes but she merely smiled, brushing her thumb over the veins that seemed to blacken with every second. 'Don't hide it from me,' she said, 'not when it's a part of who you are.'

He stared at her, still waiting for rejection and disgust at the blood red, but she only smiled and slowly the change faded, leaving only smooth skin and pale eyes in its wake. He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers weaving in her hair as he moulded her body to his.

But as always, something interrupted them. She stiffened as a knock sounded on the door and the lock clicked, the wood swinging open to reveal Sam standing in his dinosaur pyjamas and dragon Converse. He stood in the doorway looking at them, his arms crossed, his eyebrow quirked: _friends?_

He didn't talk much, but he was still the smartest kid that Kaari had ever known.

A blush flashed over Kaari's cheeks, but Damon's arms – still locked tight around her waist – kept her from moving. 'What is it, sweetie?' she asked, trying to sound far less breathless than she felt.

'Pancakes,' he said, glancing to Damon. 'He can come.'

'Wait, but mum doesn't even–'

'She always knows.'

Kaari's jaw dropped and she glanced to Damon, trying to ignore the wicked smirk that curved his lips. 'We'll be there in a few minutes.'

Another glance went to Damon that narrowed to a warning glare. 'Better be.'

He closed the door and they listened to his feet on the steps and down the path. When she could no longer hear the rubber soles of his Converse she finally released her pent up breath, laughing as she leant her head on Damon's shoulder.

'He's quite the smart one,' Damon said, his lips against her ear as his hands gently slid along her thigh, 'think he'd notice if we didn't go straight to the house.'

She shivered. 'Yes, I think he would.'

His hands moved higher. 'Sure?'

She nodded, worrying her bottom lip. 'Uh-huh.'

The hand stopped and she was surprised at her disappointment until he claimed her lips, her mind blissfully blank until he pulled away, tucking her hair behind her ear. That wicked smirk seemed permanent, but it wasn't the hollow, too practiced look it used to be. There was light in his eyes, humour dancing within the pale blue-grey as well as feelings she couldn't allow herself to acknowledge, not when there was a possibility Sam would come back out to the flat if they took too long.

'I suppose you should get dressed then,' he said.

'You just want to see me strip.'

Hunger sparked in his gaze. 'Well, I never said you had to get changed in front of me.' A flash of that blood red gaze appeared for only a moment. 'But feel free to.'

She matched his usual smirk. 'Maybe another day.' She disappeared into the bathroom, leaving him sitting on the bed, though she did not close the door, not when she realised that she still had questions. 'What are we going to do?' she asked.

'About what?'

'Well, I've been attacked by two vampires,' she said, hoping as she tried to pull on her jeans, 'could that really be coincidence?'

He was silent for a moment. 'No, I don't think so.'

She disappeared in her shirt for a moment, tossing it into the laundry basket before she grabbed a t-shirt from the small clothesline that hung above her washing machine. 'Then why me?'

'No idea,' he said and she heard him move from the bed, 'but I would certainly like to find out.'

She came out of the bathroom, running her fingers through her hair as she picked up her keys. 'Then what do we do about my family?' she asked, opening the door, letting him leave before she closed it behind her, 'I don't want them to get hurt, not if this is something to do with me.'

He glanced to the ground for a moment but she grabbed his chin, forcing his gaze to hers. As always she saw a flash of surprise in his eyes, as if no one had ever handled him like this, so familiarly, commanding. 'You have a way,' she said. 'What is it?'

'I can compel them,' he said, 'I can make them believe they are sick as well as stop them from inviting anyone into the house until we work out what is going on.'

She glanced to the house, knowing that Sam would be sitting in one of the chairs at the table and staring at the door as he waited for her and Damon to appear, knowing that her mother would be standing over the frying pan watching the pancakes while she stirred the mixture.

'I want you to do it.'

'Kaari, are you really–'

'Will it keep them safe?' she asked, pinning him in place with her gaze. He opened his mouth, likely to try and talk her out of it but she just held her stare. 'Will it keep them safe, Damon?'

He pursed his lips, nodding.

'Then I want you to do it after breakfast,' she said.

'And what about you?' he asked. 'Do you want me to, well, to make sure you don't let anyone in the house.'

'No. I want to find out what's going on here,' she said, 'and I want to remember everything that happens.'

'Good,' he said, taking her hand in his to lead her down the stairs, toward the house, 'because I never want to compel you.'

* * *

Kaari stared out her window. Although she couldn't see the kitchen, she knew that Damon was there with Danika and Sam, talking with them.

Compelling them.

All they would remember about the day was that they had had breakfast together, meeting Damon officially as Kaari's boyfriend before she and Damon left to go on a road trip to Georgia until Tuesday, maybe Thursday. Kaari had even called her boss to say that she wouldn't be in and, amazingly, he had been fine with it and would keep the bar while she was away.

She turned away from the window, going to the end of the bed to finish packing her bag, ready to go to Damon's house. She tossed in a few essentials and zipped it, just standing there for a moment before she went to her bedside table. She sat on her bed, picking up her phone to press speed dial number one, hearing only one ring before the familiar voice answered.

'Kaari,' Alex said, sounding shocked, 'you read my mind.'

'Don't I always?'

'Well, yes, but get to the point. What happened last night?'

Ever like Alex, getting to the details. She wasn't a gossip, but when it came to their friendship, there were no secrets. 'We danced. A lot,' she said, smiling as she relived the moment, 'then he walked me home.'

'And?' she prompted. 'I know there's an and.'

'He stayed the night.'

Alex laughed. 'Up to the naughty already? He must be quite a guy.'

'He is quite a guy, but we haven't done anything.' _Yet. _'He's been a complete gentleman.' _Mostly._

'So he slept on the floor then?'

'Well, no.'

'Then he is _so_ not a gentleman,' Alex scoffed. 'But you don't really want him to be, do you?'

_Not really_. 'Haven't though too much about it, but we are going to Georgia for the next couple days.'

'And leaving me at work alone?'

'You won't be alone,' Kaari said, 'besides, I've already told the Grill I won't be in and we're leaving in a little while, so just make sure you don't get up to mischief while I'm away.'

'Me, get up to mischief?' Alex said and Kaari could imagine her quirked brow. 'You're the one going to Georgia for the next couple days with the mysteriously sexy older Salvatore brother.'

'You know you're happy for me.'

'Oh, insanely,' Alex said and Kaari could feel the sincerity in her best friend's words, 'just make sure you are happy for you.'

Kaari smiled. 'Yeah, I am.' She looked to the door when she heard a knock and stood, gathering her bag, purse and keys. 'I better go,' she said, 'I'll call you tomorrow.'

'With details?'

Kaari went to the door, smiling as she opened it to Damon. He gave her that wicked smirk that sent her knees to jelly. He held out his hand and she took it, feeling her breath hitch before she managed to tell Alex, 'with details.'

She hung up, tucking her phone into her pocket as she walked down the path with Damon. His grip on her hand was tight, reassuring despite the cool of his skin. She forced a breath into her lungs as they passed the house, ignoring the kitchen window. 'It's done?'

'They'll be safe,' he said, squeezing her hand before he released it so they could climb into her blue Mini. Even as he folded his tall frame into the little car, he didn't complain. He merely waited for her to get in and start the car, his hand reaching – though not very far in the small space – to rest on her thigh as he gave the first direction. As she pulled out from the curb she felt his gaze on her, felt the intensity of it and knew that he was smirking, especially when he said, 'so, what details will you be giving Alex?'

She glanced to him, and by the devious glint in the pale blue-grey she knew that vampires really did have super hearing and that he had heard all that had been said but, apparently, he wanted to hear it again.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she said, pulling on the best poker face she could manage as she turned the corner he indicated.

'Vampire, remember?' he said, 'and by the way, I'm sure I've already proved to you that I do, in most ways, have no resemblance to a gentleman.'

'And why is that?' she asked, glancing to him again. 'You've been pretty gentlemanly, dancing and walking me home.'

'Oh, trust me,' he said, raking her with a stare that heated her blood as his thumb gently caressed her thigh, 'I am anything but a gentleman. Alex even noted that, because I could have slept on the floor. Instead I took your invitation without any hesitation, and the things I dreamt of…Well, as I said; I am anything but a gentleman.'

She felt a shiver roll down her spine that had nothing to do with intuition as he directed her into his driveway. They followed it, the trees thick around her little car until they broke through, her eyes locked on the massive house before her.

_Of course,_ she thought, _the Salvatore boarding house. _

'This is amazing,' she said, pulling up where he directed her. She climbed out, hitching her bag higher on her shoulder as she locked her little car and just stared at the massive structure.

He smiled, holding out his hand to her. She took it, letting him lead her while her gaze travelled over the building, her eyes widening as they stepped inside. The entrance was normal, but the room beyond…She didn't have words to describe it, not when her entire flat would have fit inside that one room.

'Stefan, is that you?'

Kaari turned as she heard footsteps on the stairs. Elena stopped before her, eyes wide. 'Oh, Kaari,' she glanced to Damon, 'what are you doing here?'

'Ah, well–'

Damon looped an arm around her. 'She's spending quality time with me,' he said, smiling, and from the look in Elena's eyes Kaari knew that it was one of the first times that the girl had seen the older brother smile a real smile. 'However, I need to talk with Stefan.'

'He's out getting…Food.'

'She knows.'

Elena blinked. 'What?'

Damon flashed his fangs, eyes turning blood red for only a second, but Elena caught on. 'Oh, well, he's just gone to get something to eat.'

'The bunny population must be dwindling dramatically,' Damon said, pulling away and taking Kaari's bag. 'I'll be back in a minute. You girls can look after yourselves, I'm sure.'

He disappeared up the stairs and Kaari and Elena took a seat, Kaari still fascinated by the house.

'It's so good that someone else knows. I mean, I told Bonnie but it's not the same as having someone who actually _knows_,' Elena said. 'When did he tell you?'

'Well, he didn't actually tell me. He sort of showed me accidentally.'

'Let me guess,' she said, smirking, 'a kiss got a little heated?'

'No, I got attacked by a vampire and he was defending me.'

Elena stared. 'What do you mean you got attacked?'

'I mean I got attacked. Some vampire tried to jump me and Damon killed him.'

'Oh, so that's what they were talking about earlier,' Elena said, crossing her legs as she turned to face Kaari properly. 'I heard them talking about a couple young vampires that Damon had grabbed.'

'Because they had attacked me.'

The girl's eyes widened. 'Both of them?'

She shrugged. 'Not at the same time,' she said, 'but Damon thinks there is something going on. _I_ think that there is something going on. There can't exactly be much of a chance that two different vampires would go after me like that, especially ones that know the routes I walk when going home because I'm pretty sure they were following me for a while before they attacked.'

'That doesn't mean anything,' Elena said, 'you could have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.'

'Twice? So close to my home?' she said. 'That doesn't feel like a wrong place, wrong time situation to me.'

Elena frowned. 'I wouldn't look too much into it, but you're safe here. Stefan and Damon will be around and if Damon thinks that something is going on he won't stop until he finds out what it is and, well, kills it.'

Kaari turned to face Elena as well, mirroring the younger girl. 'I feel like I can trust him Elena. I want to trust him because he just seems so…well, he just seems right, but I don't know if I can, not after what Jared did to my mother and what Richard did to me.' She shook her head. 'I don't know. My heart and my intuition are screaming two different things and I don't know which to follow.'

Elena reached out, taking Kaari's hand, forcing her older friend's gaze up. She smiled. 'Damon may be a little different to a normal guy, but he is a good man beneath that mysterious, broody, deadly look. The fact that he acts himself around you and doesn't hide behind all that should tell you just how much you can trust him.' She glanced around. 'And, just between you and me, the look in his eyes is the same I see in Stefan's.'

'What?'

'Love,' Elena said, not knowing how much the word sent Kaari's heart stuttering, 'even if he doesn't realise yet.'

Kaari pursed her lips, forcing her back-flipping heart to calm down. 'Maybe, but I'm not getting my hopes up,' she said, forcing a smile. 'It's too early to tell, anyway. Yeah, I think we're attracted to each other but I have no idea how far attraction is going to get us when we both have issues–'

'That you're obviously already working through together.'

Elena had always been one to read people, to some how know how people felt. Kaari trusted her words, trusted what the girl was obviously convinced of, but her heart wasn't sure if it was ready to trust the conviction, not after what Jared and Richard had done.

'You'll only know if you try, right?' Elena said. 'Don't give up on what you could have, not when it could be so important, so meaningful to both of you.'

Kaari smiled, covering Elena's hand and holding tight. 'You're right,' she said, 'just promise you'll help me kick his ass if he ever turns out to be anything like Richard.'

Elena smiled. 'Gladly.'

* * *

_Next update: Thursday the 4th of November._


	9. The Investigation Part 2

Rating warning for the second half of this chapter: M. Very M.

* * *

NINE

THE INVESTIGATION – PART TWO

Damon stood at the top of the stairs, listening to Kaari laugh. He closed his eyes, focusing on the beautiful sound as it filled him. He felt a smile lift his lips, felt it lift his very soul, making him believe for the first time in over a century that he might actually have one, or at least a semblance of one.

He waited, knowing that it was rude of him to eavesdrop, but also knowing that Elena was well aware that he would be able to hear their conversation.

Every word.

Kaari was right about them both having issues, but Elena was right about them working through them together, even if they hadn't realised it. How many times had they discussed the problems in their lives, the things they wished they could change? How many times had he told her things he hadn't told anyone, even if he tried to dodge the questions at first?

And she had been honest with him from the beginning, admitting that she had trust issues, never leading him on with promises of kisses or more. In fact, she'd originally turned him away, not just because she had had previous trouble with men but because she didn't want to hurt him because of the problems that had left her feeling like she couldn't trust people.

More than that, he'd told her about Katherine, admitted that he had loved her for over a century, had hated his brother over a woman who had betrayed them both. Stefan, and to an extent Elena, were the only people who he talked to about Katherine with and only because he'd been reforming his bond with his brother, trying to make it as it had been. All because she'd encouraged him to, had been the spark that made him wonder if he ever could, even when he'd planned to annoy Stefan as he usually would when he saw his brother.

Not this time though, not ever again when they were finally getting past the hostility, the betrayal on both sides and especially on Katherine's. They had even laughed the other day, had talked and then just _laughed_ as if it were the simplest thing in the world. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done that with Stefan or anyone he considered a friend, though admittedly he'd had few of them over the years.

Few who didn't end up betraying him as everyone else seemed to.

Kaari was turning his world upside down, and he was loving every second of it.

He descended the steps quietly, sprinting out the door in a blur to stand in the driveway. He listened, waiting for the telltale sound of footsteps or the brief cry of an animal when Stefan captured it, but he heard nothing. Only the breath of the wind met his ears, the rustle of leaves that were readying to fall filling his senses as the crisp breeze swirled around him.

He cracked an eye open slowly, seeing the movement of a nearby bush. He smirked, closing his eye again as the rustle of leaves became more violent despite the softness of the wind. He waited a moment, opening his eyes when he heard the slightest crunch of gravel, seeing his brother frozen a few feet away.

'Thought you could sneak up on me?' Damon asked, quirking an eyebrow as he pulled his trademark smirk over his lips, his arms folded loosely over his chest. 'You realise that will never happen when you live off bunnies, right?'

Stefan shrugged, a hint of a smile over his lips as he stepped forward. 'I figured it was worth a try.'

Damon clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. 'Next time,' he said, leading Stefan inside, 'try harder.'

'So, where did you disappear to last night?' Stefan asked. 'And be warned, I expect a very good explanation now seeing as you didn't answer any of my questions about why you killed this new vampire, the second vampire you've grabbed after it had attacked someone in recent months and why it was so important for you to bugger off–' His eyebrows nearly shooting up as his gaze went to the couch. 'Oh.'

Kaari waved, a nervous smile on her lips as she glanced to Elena. 'You know, I don't feel so bad about thinking he's cute now that I know he's a good century older than me.'

Stefan's jaw nearly dropped as he glanced to his brother. 'You killed those vampires to protect her,' Stefan said, knowing he looked and sounded shocked.

Damon shrugged. 'I was feeling noble.'

'And you told her what you are and didn't kill her?'

Damon nearly scoffed. 'Why would I save her twice just to kill her?'

'Because you tend to prefer _eating_ people rather than being nice to them.'

Damon looked to Kaari, holding her gaze and feeling a smile sneak over his lips. 'Not this one.'

Stefan stared at Damon, stepping back to take in the entirety of his brother. Damon's shoulders were back but his hands were tucked comfortably into the pockets of his jeans, his hair was usually a little scruffy but it looked ruffled as if someone had been running their fingers through it. More than that, the smile on his older brother's lips was…_real_. And, for the first time he'd seen since they had been turned, there was light in the pale blue-grey.

Life.

He sprinted to Kaari, throwing her into his arms before the poor girl could blink. Stefan hugged her tight to his chest, wondering how she had ever managed to put up with his brother, put up with all of the anger and the rudeness and turn it into the smiles and laughter they had finally been sharing after so many years of a vast, echoing distance between them.

'Thank you,' he whispered, knowing that Kaari was still surprised by his embrace, her shoulders stiff. 'Thank you for taking care of him.'

The tension in her body eased and she held him, still a little surprised judging by the awkwardness of her movements, her touch light on his back until he released her. He smiled at her and she smiled back, the look a little nervous. He looked to Damon, seeing the quirk in his brother's eyebrow and lips.

'No problem,' she said, at a loss for words, 'but it's not just me taking care of him.'

'Oh, enough about me,' Damon said, coming to sit on the couch, reaching to take Kaari's hand. He pulled her onto his lap, seeing the blush light her cheeks. He smiled, knowing he could watch the flush of colour on her cheeks all day but also recognising that they had a serious issue to take care of. Stefan sat on the couch beside Elena, putting his arm over her shoulders.

The Salvatore brothers were, for the first time in over a century, whole.

'We need to work out who is making these new vampires,' Damon said, hands trailing up and down Kaari's spine, feeling tension ease from her muscles, her heartbeat strong and steady even as they talked about vampires, even when she was sitting on one's lap. She believed she was weak because of her trust issues, but she had survived with so much pain from her stepfather and her ex. She hadn't even screamed when the vampire had attacked her; she had just fought for her life. And when he had fought the second, she had tried to help him.

'Kaari thinks that the attacks might be something to do with her.'

'I wouldn't know what though,' she said, shrugging.

'Do you have any enemies?' Stefan asked. When he saw the quirk in her brow he quickly added, 'well, not so much enemies but possibly people who seem jealous or just generally agitated?'

'I don't have enemies, but I've certainly pissed off people in my time.'

'Who?'

'Shit,' Elena said, back straightening. 'Richard.'

'You think–'

'Ever since he came back, have you seen him in daylight?' Stefan asked.

'No, but I've seen you in daylight.'

'Was he wearing any jewellery, any rings or necklaces that might have been like ours?'

'No.'

'Are you sure?'

She nodded, setting her features. 'Yes. He never wears jewellery. I would have noticed if he had been wearing any because it would have been really strange.'

'I've compelled him,' Damon said, shaking his head, 'he can't be a vampire.'

'He could have faked being compelled, Damon. It wouldn't have been difficult, especially if he was a vampire because he would have known that you expected him to comply with whatever you said.'

'I still don't think that–'

'Have you ever heard a heartbeat?'

Damon stopped, gaze narrowing. 'I never really paid attention to that. I was usually just thinking about killing him.'

'Answer the question.'

He looked to Kaari, seeing the need in her eyes that begged him to answer. 'No,' he said, glancing to Stefan, 'I don't remember hearing a heartbeat on him.'

'Then it could be him.'

'Great,' Kaari muttered, 'as if he wasn't bastard enough before, now he's a bloodsucking bastard?' She leaned against Damon, closing her eyes and forcing herself to concentrate on the rhythmic stroke of his hand on her back, soothing the stutter of fear and anger that took her. 'I certainly know how to pick 'em.'

'I admit I'm a dick, but I hope you're not including me in that.'

She sat up, tracing his jaw with the tips of her fingers. 'Of course not,' she said, smiling, 'you're actually the first right choice I've made when it comes to men.'

Damon narrowed his gaze on Stefan when his brother scoffed. Stefan just shrugged, pursing his lips to keep a laugh from escaping as he stood. He offered a hand to Elena, 'we should go meet Bonnie,' he said, 'then I'll take you home.'

'I think I should–'

'You know Richard, so if he comes knocking on your door in an attempt to get at Kaari you'll be able to turn him away. We also need to make sure that Bonnie and Caroline do the same,' he said, reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, his hand moving to cup her cheek. 'Damon may be a dick–'

'Thanks.'

'But he will protect Kaari, okay?'

Elena glanced between her boyfriend and her friend, finally sighing. 'Fine.' She narrowed her gaze on Damon, stalking towards him, waiting for Kaari to lean back a little before she jabbed a finger at his chest. 'Take care of her or I will personally drive a stake through your heart,' she growled.

'I am right here you know.'

Elena ignored her. 'Got it, Damon?'

'Threat noted,' he said, offering a little salute. She just glared at him, standing to cross her arms over her chest, an eyebrow quirked. He dropped the playful look, unleashing the full intensity of his gaze on her, showing her the unmasked honesty that he usually reserved for, well, Kaari. 'She'll be safe, Elena, I promise.'

Elena stared for another moment, but then her gaze softened. She bent, hugging Kaari before she took Stefan's hand, walking with him to the front door. Keys rattled, hinges creaked and then the door closed and all was quiet. Kaari tried to relax, tried to ignore all that was happening, but couldn't.

Her boyfriend was a vampire, her ex might be one as well as the vampire who'd been making new ones and sending them after her. What a great idea returning to Mystic Falls had been.

She couldn't say that she wasn't happy to be back though, despite all the frightening turns her life had taken. She also couldn't deny that, in Damon's arms, she felt safe, like nothing could touch her though she knew that that couldn't be true. Damon was strong, but she didn't want him endangering himself for her sake, no matter how confident he and Stefan felt when it came to a fight.

She leaned against him, looping her arms around his neck and feeling his embrace tighten. She forced a few deep breaths, forced a little calm into her system. It was daylight now, and if Richard really was a vampire, that meant he didn't have the protection that Damon and Stefan had.

For now, everyone was safe. Kaari just hoped he wouldn't go near anyone she cared about, or anyone at all for that matter. She also hoped that he hadn't made any more vampires, not when they were so out of control. They'd kill anyone they encountered.

'I guess we're pretty much in lock down,' she said, fiddling absently with his collar as she stared at the wall across from her, but not really seeing it, 'I mean, people think we're in Georgia.'

'Doesn't mean we can't go for a walk,' Damon said, lifting her and setting her on her feet. He took her hand, heading for the doors at the back of the house. He looked back to smile at her, glad to see that at least a nervous smile lit her lips rather than a frown. Still, he'd have to work to improve that, to make her stop worrying when little could be done for the moment until Stefan had done some scouting in town. His dear little brother might even be able to locate Richard, though that was unlikely unless…

No, using the Gilbert watch would endanger Elena, and he couldn't allow that. Stefan wouldn't allow that. They would just have to wait for the bastard to show himself, and he would no doubt, especially if he wanted Kaari as bad as he seemed to.

For now, they had to wait.

'If I asked you to tell me something, would you?'

'Yes.'

She looked at him sideways and he knew that she had heard the hesitation in his voice, but still she asked, 'Would you tell me everything? Everything about who you are?'

'You mean what I am?'

'No, I mean who,' she said, tightening her grip on his hand. 'Would you?'

He glanced to the leaves above his head, to the sun that broke through the thick foliage. He looked to her, meeting her gaze as they walked, their pace slow, comfortable. 'Yes,' he said, knowing that this time his answer was honest, 'I would.'

She stopped, pulling him towards a fallen tree. She sat down, patting the spot next to her, and he joined her, straddling the trunk so that he could face her as well as move closer. He settled his hand on her back, nearly starting when hers gently – reassuringly – squeezed his knee as it came to rest by hers. 'Would you start from the beginning?'

He offered a smile that was half-hearted at best. 'It's a long story.'

She looked up at the late morning sun that peeked through an opening in the trees. 'I guess it's a good thing that we have time then.'

* * *

They talked all day, walking the vast property before they settled back inside as the sky began to darken and the air chilled. Still they talked as they worked together to prepare a meal for Kaari with the little food they had in the house, stuff that Elena bought for the many times she was over. After the meal, Kaari curled up on the couch, holding a steaming mug of coffee in her hands, her legs tucked under her as she took a sip of the hot beverage, eyes closing with the bliss of it.

'Damn you make a good coffee,' she said, taking another small sip, savouring it.

'Coffee worth drinking is coffee worth spending time making,' he said as he joined her, a smile lighting his lips when she curled up against his side, legs stretching over his. He wrapped his arm around her, trying to hide the look in his eyes as he wondered if his heart could beat again. They'd gone from such an awkward courtship – and he realised that yes, it really had been something of a courtship – to an easiness that astounded him. He'd thought he'd had something with Katherine, something wonderful and free despite having to hide it from his brother, but now he knew how wrong he'd been, and not just because he also knew now how much Katherine had deceived him. With Kaari, everything was out in the open. They shared their stories, good and bad, and instead of judging the other for failings or fears had supported them.

Was this what a real relationship felt like? What a real connection could be?

As he listened to her idle chitchat about Alex, he knew that yes, it was, because they could talk about everything and nothing at all. They could have full blown debates and equally silences that were comfortable, easy.

And he'd waited 145 years to feel it.

He wrapped his arm tighter around her, listening to her as she told stories about her and Alex's school days and all of the antics they had gotten up to. She even made him laugh a few times, nearly snorting his coffee until he drained the last of it in an effort to prevent any disasters.

'You know, I thought that you could only drink blood,' she said, watching as he placed the empty mug on the coffee table.

'Not quite true, sort of like the whole thing with mirrors, crosses, et cetera,' he said, 'especially when caffeine and alcohol can actually be our friend as it helps reduce the cravings for blood.'

'Handy.'

'Only if you want to reduce the cravings like Stefan does.'

'And you don't?'

'Not usually.'

'But you do now?'

He met her gaze. 'It's better that I do.'

Her heart skipped a beat and she glanced down, staring into her emptying mug for a moment before she took a sip. 'I'm guessing that Stefan will stay with Elena tonight.'

'Probably,' he said, feeling some of the tension ease from her, her heartbeat slowing its pace, 'he'll be back in the morning though.'

Kaari looked out to the dark sky, seeing a few stars twinkling between the clouds that had appeared, black in the night. 'Sam would be in bed by now,' she said, glancing to the clock on the mantle, 'in fact, mum would be too.'

'And you?'

'I'm usually still working at this time,' she said, placing her mug on the coffee table beside Damon's, 'so I'd be awake for another couple of hours.'

'I guess I have to entertain you for a while longer then,' he said, 'though I'm not entirely sure how.'

'I can think of a few ways.'

He quirked an eyebrow at her, watching a blush flash over her cheeks as she glanced away. He reached to grasp her chin, pushing her gaze to his gently, holding it as he asked, 'and what ways would they be?'

She pulled away, standing to pick up their mugs. 'Nothing,' she said, as she hurried to the kitchen, a startled cry escaping her when he appeared in front of her, easily bending to catch the mug she dropped in her surprise before it could shatter on the flood. 'I forget you're beyond ninja fast,' she mumbled before taking the mug from his hand and continuing on. She placed them in the sink, running water to rinse them before she turned, gasping when she walked straight into his chest.

He looked down at her, hands on the bench top either side of her hips, trapping her. 'Care to share?' he asked, though his gaze told her she had no real choice in the matter. Not that she was just going to give in.

'Not really,' she said, 'the only way that'll happen is if you compel me, and we both know that you won't.'

'I said I didn't ever want to compel you, but I generally only compel when I want a meal, so that doesn't mean that I won't to ask you a question,' he said, closing his eyes for a moment, his nostrils flaring before they blue-grey locked onto her again, 'however, I feel I already have an answer just by listening to the quickened beat of your heart and your changed scent.'

'And what does that all tell you?'

'That you would love to get into my pants,' he said, seeing the flare of fire in her eyes, her breath hitching, 'or that you'd love me…' he placed a hand on her hip, following the line of her jeans to the button, hearing it pop as he flicked it open. '…to get into yours.'

'Damon I don't really know if–'

He claimed her lips, devouring the gasp that came from them like it was his life source. Her hands went to his hips, fingers curling to grasp the material of his shirt as her traced her lip with his tongue.

She turned her head away, breath heavier. 'Damon, I don't think this is a good idea,' she said, closing her eyes and forcing air into her starved lungs. 'There's too much going on right now, and I don't want to do this if it's just going to be sex. I can't do that, not when I know that was all I was to Richard. More sex.'

'Kaari,' he said, softening his voice even though it sounded so strange to his ears, 'do you like me?'

She looked up, meeting his gaze. 'Yes,' she said, 'and that's why I'm worried, because I'm beginning to more than like you.'

Oh, how his heart would have raced at those words…

'Then why is this a bad idea?' he asked, trailing his fingers over her cheek, 'because you're scared I'll turn into Richard?'

She pursed her lips, glancing down as she nodded.

He felt the first rush of blood, felt it searing through him. He closed his eyes, hoping to hide it from her, to calm himself before he spoke. 'Kaari, I will never be like him. I'd rather kill myself than even think about hurting you.'

She looked up, her heartbeat quicker when she noticed the black veins beneath his eyes. 'I'm sorry I made you mad, but I just– I trust you Damon but I'm still damaged goods.'

He forced himself to be calm, forced the change to reverse until only the blue-grey of his gaze could be seen when he opened his eyes. 'The first time I saw Richard was outside of your flat, after I'd accidentally followed your scent home. I compelled him to tell me everything and he did. I nearly killed him then and there for what he'd done to you.' He held her face between his hands, gentle in touch but determined in voice. 'I will never be like him, never use you like he did, because I'm beginning to more than like you too.'

He claimed her lips, but this time instead of turning away she met his kiss, met every stroke of his tongue. She gripped his shoulders, her fingernails biting into his skin until he was sure she had torn through his shirt.

He reached to grip her thighs, dragging her body up his until she sat on the bench top, legs wrapped tight around his waist, the heat of her body tantalising his senses as his hand slid high along her jean clad skin, gripping her hips, a low growl ripping from his throat as she pressed against him. He focused on the kiss, on the caress of her lips, knowing that it he really _felt_ her hands reaching beneath his shirt he'd tear her clothes from her there and then.

'Bedroom?' she gasped when she broke away for air, her chest heaving.

'If I can make it.'

He gripped her thighs, lifting her from the kitchen bench and sprinting up the stairs in a blur to his room. He kicked the door closed, turning to press her against it as she released his shoulders only so her hands could return to his hips, hands beneath his shirt before she stripped it from his body. He closed his eyes, feeling the silk of her palms trailing over his sides, climbing to his chest to tease his skin before slowly sliding over his abs. He felt his muscles clench at the contact, her fingers teasing as she popped the button on his jeans.

He stopped her, grasping her wrists to pin her hands above her head. He kissed her again, hearing her breath hitch as he trailed his lips from her jaw to her neck, grazing her skin with his fangs as the change rushed through him again, drawn out by his need for her. He laved her skin, slowly letting her hands go so that he could reach for the hem of her t-shirt and pull it over her head, the gorgeous black mane falling over her slender shoulders.

'You're beautiful,' he said as he followed the lace of her bra, feeling her shiver and watching as goosflesh rose on her skin. He unclipped the garment, slowly pulling it from her body, eyes locked on her already aching nipples, dark as pink roses as he cupped her. She arched to his touch, the quickened beat of her heart encouraging him as he rolled the ridged tip between his thumb and finger, the scent of her arousal nearly sending his knees shaking. He trailed his hand lower, unzipping her jeans to slide them over her flared hips and lower, letting her step out of them before he kicked them away. He followed the line her toned legs, skin like silk beneath his palm.

He just withheld a growl when she reached the front of his jeans, easily sliding the zip down before letting them fall to the ground, her heart nearly skipping a beat when her hands came into contact with hips, touch unhindered by boxers or underwear.

He drew away just to watch her eyes follow the length of his body, from his chest to the hardened planes of his stomach and below, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

He couldn't stand anymore.

He gripped her thighs, drawing them around his hips as he pinned her back against the wood of the door and his body. He reached to tear the black panties from her body before he trailed his fingers over her hip and lower, lower until he felt the brush of fine curls, felt her shiver with anticipation.

'Still think this is a bad idea?' he asked, grazing her earlobe with a fang, feeling her fingernails digging into his shoulders again.

'No,' she said, nearly crying out when he slid a finger between her tender flesh, the heat of her so intense he nearly lost himself in it. He felt the slickness of her arousal, felt it coating his fingers until he was mad with the need to claim her, but he gritted his teeth as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and forced a degree of control to flood over him as he stroked her, finding the very centre of her need.

She moaned as he teased her, her body clenching when he eased a finger into her sheath, slowly thrusting, opening her to accept another finger. He increased the pace and her head fell back against the wood of the door, heat curling in her centre with the first promises of release as his fingers were joined by his thumb. He circled her clitoris, timing it with his thrusts until she was reduced to a gasping, desperate mess, hips grinding against his hand as she sought her climax.

He withdrew the fingers, gripping her hips. 'Not yet,' he said, feeling her moan vibrate through him with a desperation and need that matched his own. He leant his forehead against hers, feeling her clutch at his shoulders as his length throbbed.

'Damon,' she said, arching to rub against him, his eyes nearly rolling back when her slick core ground against him. He stopped his knees from shaking, his fangs aching nearly as much as his cock. The act was as primal as the urges that drove him, the need to sate both of the hungers that coiled tight inside him, urges he knew that he would have to satisfy or go mad denying.

When she ground against him again, it was nearly his undoing. He gripped her hips, holding her still, needing to be in control as the change became stronger. With her body captured, he pressed against her, using just enough strength to keep her from doing anything that might tip him over the edge of his sanity.

'Kaari,' he growled, 'I will drive you to the best orgasm you've ever had, I promise you, but we need to do it my way, my pace, or I could hurt you.'

'Modest, aren't you?'

He smirked even as his body demanded that he take her. 'There's no need for modesty.'

He ground against her, her cry filling his ears as he finally thrust into her sheath, stretching her until he was enveloped, her body tightening around his length. Already she was close, her slick heat clenching, but he would find a way to draw out her pleasure, to hold off her release until he could send her soaring into the best orgasm she had had, just as he had promised.

He drew back slowly, using their positing to his advantage, her back still pressed against the door, reliant on him to hold her up. His fingers tightened on her hips, easing her into a gentle rhythm that had her heartbeat spiking but not racing. Soon he was losing himself in her, the heat of her body and the strength of her embrace, the moans that filled his ears with every thrust. He claimed her lips, careful not to slice her skin with his fangs as he tasted her kiss and stole her breath, still increasing the pace.

He could not stay gentle though, could not contain his need to brand her scent on his skin and make her forget every single time that Richard had used her. He would make sure that she only thought of him when it came to making love.

He felt the door nearly shaking as he thrust, her body tightening around him until the heat of her sheath was all he could feel, the first tremors of her climax rolling through him. But even as he was sating his need to claim her, to pleasure her, his fangs still ached to take her neck, and he knew it would not be long before he would give in to that need.

She cried out as the first clench of her orgasm swept through her, a growl ripping from his throat at the pleasure that shot through him. She arched against him, head falling against the door again as she clutched at his shoulders. His gaze locked onto the slender stretch of her neck, the veins beneath his eyes darker as he stared at the sun kissed skin. He dipped his head, tongue darting out to taste her flesh while his fangs grazed.

Bliss washed through him as her blood slid over his tongue, as silky as her skin as it eased the burning in his throat. He latched on, lips sealing the bite as he drew on her neck, another cry ripping from her lips as another release crashed over her. He thrust hard, feeling her fingers coil in his hair as he claimed her body and her blood, the taste of it more powerful than he'd ever imagined.

But despite the sweetness of her blood, he finally knew for sure that this was not what he had been obsessed over. He had wanted to taste her, but more than that, he had wanted all of her. Her blood, her body, her passion.

Her love.

He drew away, throwing his head back as his release rushed through him, his back ridged as he buried himself deep within her, again and again until the last tremors of her orgasm slowed. He leant his head on her shoulder, listening to her pounding heartbeat and racing blood, her breaths heavy in his ear as her fingers brushed through his hair.

He let her legs slide down his body, her feet barely making a sound on the floorboards. Still he did not release her, and still she did not release him, even as her hands trailed over his chest.

His body was sated, but he felt a flare of hatred crash through him. 'I'm sorry,' he said, the scent of her blood as it slowly seeped from his bite hitting him, 'I said I would never bite you, and I've done just that.'

'You're a vampire, Damon,' she said, 'it's in your nature to bite people.'

'Yes, but I said–'

'And did I say that you could never bite me?'

He pulled back to look into her gaze, searching for fear but finding none. 'No, but.'

She pressed a finger to his lips. 'Did I say that you could never bite me?'

He shook his head.

'Did I at any time object to you biting me?'

He shook his head again.

She smiled. 'Of course I didn't,' she said, fire in her gaze, 'not when I was so busy having some of the best orgasms of I've ever had.'

A wicked smirk curved his lips, brow quirked. 'Not the best?'

She shrugged. 'I'm good with my fingers.'

He lifted her, sprinting to the bed, body over hers as her gorgeous hair surrounded her head like a halo on he pillow. 'I guess I'll just have to keep trying.'

* * *

It was early morning when Damon carefully extracted himself from Kaari's arms, placing a kiss on her forehead before silently walking from the room, closing the door behind him and leaving her to sleep.

After the night – and early hours of the morning – they'd just shared, she would certainly need it.

He was smiling as he went down the stairs, buttoning his jeans, a sated _and _happy man for the first time he could remember. He went to the kitchen, making a coffee before he headed into the living room, staring out at the lightening sky for a second. He turned when he heard footsteps, a smile on his lips when he looked to his brother.

'I thought you would spend the night at Elena's,' he said, smirking. 'Did Jenna kick you out?'

Stefan smiled. 'No, I left Elena's before midnight. Thought I'd see if I could pick up anything on Richard.'

'Any luck?'

'None, which is why I've been back here since about three,' he said, a light in his eyes that Damon couldn't place, especially when Stefan just kept smiling. 'By the way, you didn't tell me that you'd taken to my diet of bunnies,' he said as he eased himself onto the couch, a steaming mug of coffee in his hand as he sprawled his legs before him.

Damon quirked an eyebrow. 'I haven't.'

Stefan smirked, taking a sip of the caffeine heavy beverage. 'Funny,' he said, placing the mug on the coffee table, 'you and Kaari were certainly fu–'

'Shut up.'

Another smirk. 'You didn't really expect me not to say anything, did you?'

'I said, shut up,' Damon growled, taking a sip of his own coffee, glad that he no longer had the capability to blush as he threw a glare at his younger brother.

'You know, it's a really good thing that I didn't give in to Elena's insistence to bring her back here last night after I'd scouted for Richard, because even without super vamp hearing it would have been possible to hear the two of you from the other end of the house,' Stefan said, ignoring the ever increasing intensity of Damon's angry – embarrassed – gaze. 'I mean, for a second I thought that maybe you'd hurt her but then–'

'Okay, I get it,' Damon bit out, more and more pleased with his lack of blush, 'are you done, or would you like a fully detailed account?'

'Oh, fully detailed account.'

Another quirked eyebrow. 'You're a sad man. You know that, right?'

'No,' Stefan said, still smiling, 'I'm not sad, just glad that you're not just getting laid for blood.'

Damon opened his mouth to release an almighty snarl, but the sound cut short as he realised something: his brother was actually being nice. Oh, Stefan was being a total prick about the words he chose to express his happiness for his brother, but the underlying message was still there.

_I'm glad you've found someone._

So was Damon.

* * *

_Next update: Saturday the 6th of November_.


	10. The Decision

TEN

THE DECISION

Kaari stretched languidly, a smile on her lips as the soft sheets slid over her skin. She rolled onto her stomach, looking for her clock, nearly starting when she realised it wasn't there until she remembered that she wasn't at home, that she wasn't in her bed as the scent that was Damon's – pure, uncontained masculinity – filled her senses.

It was then that she felt reminders of the night before, the warmth in her body that told her she was beyond sated.

He had kept his promise.

She looked around the large room in the dark, though there were a few slivers of midday sun creeping around the sides of the blinds. She sat up, stretching, smiling when she heard water running and saw steam rising from the bottom of the door to the en suite bathroom.

She glanced to her phone as it rang, her smile brightening as she reached for it, figuring it would be Alex looking for details. She looked at the screen, confused when the number showed as private, but answered anyway.

'Alex?' she said, listening for a moment but hearing nothing, 'is that you?'

'You will meet me at the old Salvatore estate at dusk, alone,' a voice said, distorted but somehow familiar.

'Richard,' she said, grip tightening on the phone, 'it's you, isn't it?'

'Dusk, alone,' the voice said, 'do you understand?'

She steadied her voice. 'Yes, but I'm not going to meet you,' she said, 'you have no power over me, and when Damon finds you he'll tear you apart.'

'It's no use hiding behind the two brothers, not when their presence at the meeting could have dire consequences.'

'What consequences?'

There was silence on the other end of the line but for movement, the opening of a door sounding and footsteps on the stairs. She listened, feeling the marching of icy feet on her spine as her intuition screamed louder and louder until she was sure she would be deafened by it.

'Speak,' the voice commanded, distant as if the phone were held away from them.

And Kaari thought she knew why…

'Kaari,' a voice whispered, breaking, 'that you?'

'Yes, sweetie,' she whispered, tears burning her eyes, 'it's me. Are you okay?'

'Not hurt,' he said, 'but no.'

'I'm going to come get you, okay?' she said. 'You be brave for me Sam. You be brave and I'll be there soon.'

More silence. 'Dusk,' the voice said finally.

'You bastard,' she growled, teeth clenched. 'If you hurt–''

'Too late.'

She cried out when she heard Sam scream on the other end of the line, clutching the phone. She was pushed back onto the bed, the mobile pulled from her grasp as he appeared above her, holding her back while he put the receiver to his ear.

'Who is this?' Damon asked, venom in his voice as he ignored the lengthy scratches that Kaari clawed along his arm in a desperate attempt to retrieve the phone from him. 'I'd like to know who I get the pleasure of killing.'

A chuckle sounded on the other end of the line. 'Dream Damon, for that's all your desires will ever be.'

The line went dead and he dropped the phone on the other pillow, turning his attention to Kaari. He grasped her wrists, trapping them above her head while he used his body to pin her down. 'Kaari,' he said, words soft but strong as he stared at her, 'Kaari, stop. There's nothing you can do by fighting me.'

She managed to knee his thigh and he hissed in a breath, telling himself that she was just angry and that she had not been aiming for more a sensitive area while he adjusted his weight on her body until she was immobile, only able to arch against him.

'Kaari,' he said, a little firmer this time, 'stop.'

She thrashed for a moment more before the fight just seemed to leave her, a breath shuddering through her body. She shook with the tears and he carefully released her, rolling to cradle her against his chest while she cried. Her fingers clutched his arm, nails digging into his bicep, but he didn't feel the physical pain. Despite its silence, his heart ached for what she felt, for what _he _felt. He may not have gotten to know Sam very well yet, but he liked the boy. More than that, he knew how much Kaari loved Sam, how much she needed her brother, and knowing that tore him apart inside.

He wrapped his arms tight around her. 'We'll get him back,' he said, placing a kiss on her head as he gently stroked her hair, 'I promise you, we will get him back.'

'You said that he would be safe,' she said, 'that he and my mum wouldn't let him inside.'

'That only works with vampires,' he said.

'Then he's doing this as a human?' she asked.

'I should have killed him when I had a chance,' Damon said, 'I'm sorry. We should have brought your family with us, but I never thought that he might be acting alone or even being compelled by a vampire, that there could be someone after you that we didn't think about.'

'But who?' she asked, pushing up to rest on her elbow, looking down at him with tear filled eyes that broke his silent heart. 'Why?

He pursed his lips. 'There's only one person I can think of, but it's impossible,' he said, shaking his head.

'Who, Damon?'

'It's impossible. She's been gone for a long time.'

She stared at him, eyes narrowing. 'Katherine,' she said and saw the flash of guilt in his eyes. 'You think it's her, that she's escaped that tomb you said she was trapped in with all of the other vampires when the townspeople rounded them up in 1846.'

'It can't be her. There's no way that she could have escaped, not with the spell that Emily cast to keep them inside,' he said, still shaking his head.

'But she thinks that you and Stefan betrayed her,' she continued, 'so if she did escape, this could be her trying to get back at you.'

'Then she would have gone after Elena as well,' he said, 'she would have especially gone after Elena because Elena is her doppelganger.'

Kaari sat up, eyes wide. 'You're kidding.'

He pushed up, resting his back against the headboard. 'No,' he said, 'Katherine and Elena look exactly alike to a point that if you put them side by side you wouldn't be able to tell the difference, not even when they spoke.'

'So does that mean that Stefan–'

'Stefan was curious. He hated Katherine and was afraid that Elena would be exactly like Katherine. He had to know if she was different, and when he discovered that she was the opposite, that she was everything that he wanted in a woman…He fell for Elena because of who she is, not what she looks like.'

'Maybe she thinks that you can be more easily manipulated,' she said, 'I'm not intending to hurt you when I say this, but you did love her for so long.'

'But I don't love her any more,' he said, reaching to cup her face in his hands. 'It can't be Katherine, Kaari. I refuse to believe it could be.'

She glanced away, pulling away from his touch. 'You never saw her go into that church, Damon,' she said, reaching to swipe at the tears that clung to her lashes and cheeks, 'you don't know if she's trapped in there or not, and you don't know if she's really just biding her time, trying to destroy you and Stefan one by one.'

He stared at her, jaw set, but even as his mind raged at her for thinking that Katherine could be free, he knew that he could not be angry at her. She was trying to think logically, to cover their asses for the multiple reasons that she and her family were in danger.

'We'll find whoever did this,' he said, reaching to wrap his arms around her. She did not resist his touch this time, her head on his chest as her fingers clutched at his shoulder.

'I can't lose Sam,' she said, voice thick with the tears that fell to join the drops of water that clung to Damon's chest, 'not after my Dad.' She shot up. 'Oh god, what if he did something to mum?'

'Get dressed. I'll get Stefan and we'll go to your house right now, okay?'

She nodded, climbing from the bed with awkward steps. He stood, pulling on jeans before he sprinted to his younger brother's room, knowing it was time to start making some serious decisions. He also had to reveal what Kaari had said, even if he so desperately wanted to ignore her theory.

She was right though. He never saw Katherine go into that church, not when both he and Stefan had been shot before they could rescue her, never knowing that when they woke they would be changed forever.

He didn't knock. He stalked straight in, snatching the diary from Stefan's hands before he wrenched the immortal teen to his feet, darting to the wardrobe to pull a white shirt off a coat hanger and throw it at him.

'What's wrong?' he asked as he pulled the garment over his head.

'We're going to Kaari's,' Damon said, finding Stefan's favourite leather jacket before throwing it across the room, hearing his brother catch it. He pulled out another shirt, knowing that his brother would not mind if he borrowed the plain grey t-shirt that he quickly pulled on. 'Sam's been kidnapped, and we need to see if her mum is there or if she's also been taken.'

Stefan's gaze narrowed. 'Who's done this?' he asked. 'And how the hell did they get into the house? I thought you said that you compelled her family so they wouldn't invite anyone.

Damon felt his jaw tighten. 'Unless it was a human being compelled, someone they knew that could enter whether they were invited or not. I'm guessing Richard.'

'Who would be compelling him though? Someone trying to get back at you? Because that would be a long list.'

'I've pissed people off, but only to the point of irritation, not to the point that they'd want to hurt the family of the woman I care about,' he said, stalking forward to jab a finger at Stefan's chest. 'I know I've spent the last 145 years being a dick to you, but I was careful not to give anyone too many reasons for vengeance, not vampires anyway.'

'Then who?'

'There's only one person who could be pissed off enough at me to want to hurt Kaari and her family, only one person who would be twisted enough to even think about kidnapping a five year old kid just to manipulate someone.'

'But wh–' He pursed his lips, shaking his head before he said, 'Katherine.'

'That's what Kaari suggested.'

'It can't be her,' Stefan said, denial in his eyes, the same denial that had been in Damon's, 'she's in that tomb.'

'We never saw her go into the church.'

Stefan's eyes narrowed, jaw clenching. 'And if it is her?'

Damon looked to the door when he heard the floorboard creak. He met Kaari's gaze, holding it. 'We kill Katherine.'

* * *

Kaari threw herself out of her little car, barely taking time to close the door as she sprinted for the front porch. She fumbled with her keys, nearly crying out with relief when she finally found the right one and unlocked the door, flinging it wide to go into the house.

'Mum,' she called, barely stopping her voice from breaking, 'mum, are you here?'

She sprinted through the rooms. 'Mum!' she screamed, nearly freezing in the lounge room door. She forced heavy feet forward, dropping to her knees beside her mother. She carefully rolled Danika over, checking for any wounds on her head, but there were none. 'Mum?'

She felt tears but wouldn't let them fall, forcing her hand to be steady as she reached to her mother's neck, allowing the tears to come when she felt a pulse.

'Kaari,' Damon called, 'Kaari, invite us in.'

'Damon, Stefan, come in.'

They were beside her in an instant, kneeling. 'She's alive.'

Kaari swiped at tears. 'I know.'

Damon closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring. 'No blood,' he said, reaching to gently feel Danika's scalp for any wounds while Stefan carefully checked her ribs, neither finding any breaks, but Damon saw the first signs of bruising on her neck. 'She was strangled, but not enough to kill.'

'We need to get her to a hospital,' Kaari said.

Stefan pulled a phone from his pocket, quickly punching in numbers before he straightened, stepping out of the room to make the call. Kaari stroked Danika's cheek, silently begging her to wake up but not knowing if too much damage had been done.

'She'll be okay,' Damon said.

'You don't know that.'

He reached to take her hand. 'Her heartbeat is strong, but more than that, she is strong. If she dealt with Jared, then she can deal with Richard, compelled or not.'

She looked to him, knowing she should at least offer a half smile, but could not. 'I'm scared, Damon,' she whispered, reaching up to swipe at more tears, but he beat her to it. He gently brushed them from her cheeks with his thumb, reaching out to pull her into his arms, holding her tight against his chest while he listened to his brother finishing the call, urging them to hurry.

'I know,' he whispered, clutching her to him, feeling the shake of her body as she cried. He looked over her head, his pale gaze meeting Stefan's dark one, watching as it narrowed. He nodded subtly, knowing that as soon as Danika was in the hospital he and Stefan would go after whoever was attacking the Ashworths.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, standing to talk to his brother. 'How do you feel about a little trip down memory lane?' he asked, clenching his fists for a moment, his knuckles cracking. 'I hear the old Salvatore estate is a really good place for a slaughter.'

Kaari stood, grabbing his arm. 'You're not going,' she said, forcing him to face her. 'They said I had to go alone, that there would be consequences if either of you were to go with me, which I'm pretty sure translates to 'I'll kill Sam if the Salvatore's follow'.'

'You are not going alone,' he growled.

'Then Sam will die.'

He felt the beginnings of the change and forced himself to be calm, closing his eyes for a moment before he levelled his gaze. 'We know the Salvatore estate well, even in it's current state,' he said, 'we grew up there, so we know the surroundings and we can hide.'

'Then if Katherine is behind this, she knows the places you could hide,' she said, matching the intensity of his gaze.

'You're not going, Kaari,' he said. 'We will get Sam back, but you will not be going with us.'

She glared, opening her mouth to argue, but no words came out. She stared into his eyes, the pale blue-grey churning with anger. That was not the only emotion though, not when she looked further, because within she saw pain, fear.

Protectiveness.

She snapped her jaw shut, turning on her heel to go to her mother's side, knowing that Damon would never let her go with them. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he feared for her safety, her life. In his own way he was just trying to protect her, even if it meant hurting her. She guessed that he figured that even if she hated him for stonewalling, he would still be keeping her safe.

'I can hear the ambulance,' Stefan said, clearing the heavy silence. 'I'll go out front.'

His footsteps were silent as he went to the door, leaving Kaari and Damon alone with the still unconscious Danika. Kaari gently stroked her mother's hair, fighting a trembling lip and wishing that this could all just be over, that she could just go back to her life before all of the pain and the danger.

But then she wouldn't have met Damon…

That thought was all that kept her going. The fact that she had met Damon, that they had shared their pain, had shared laughter and life stories and a passion that was unrivalled by anything Kaari had ever felt before. There was no way she could regret all of it, regret meeting and loving Damon.

_Loving…? _

What had she gotten herself into now?

She reached for Damon, letting him pull her to her feet and tuck her head against his chest as the paramedics rushed in, checking vitals before they began preparing to move her onto a stretcher.

'Ma'am, is this your mother?

She nodded.

'If you'd like to ride with us, we'll be leaving in a moment. We have to get your mother to a hospital.'

'No, I need you to concentrate on helping her, and I'll just distract you,' she said, 'I'll follow in my car.'

He nodded, leading the group of paramedics out of the house. She watched them go, before burrowing back into Damon's arms, needing the strength of his embrace. 'If you won't let me go, then I trust you and Stefan to save my brother.'

'We will.'

'If I lose him, if he is murdered because of me, I'll never forgive myself.'

He placed a kiss on her head, breathing in her intoxicating scent, honey and roses filling him. He closed his eyes, hoping that he deserved her trust, that he and Stefan really could save her brother, all whilst knowing that they had no choice. If he failed, he would never be able to return to her side.

'Stay in the hospital with your mum. Stefan will tell Elena to go to the hospital as well to keep you company.'

She nodded, pulling back to meet his gaze. 'Be careful.'

He smiled even though he knew it was forced. 'It's more fun to be a little reckless,' he said, caressing her cheek with his fingertips. She reached up, holding his hand against her cheek, feeling her take an unsteady breath. 'Your mum needs you.'

She nodded, reaching to run her fingers through his hair before wrapping her arms tight around his neck, just holding him for a moment before she pulled away. Even as he had urged her to go, he held her hand, reluctant to release her.

He followed her to the front door, watching as she walked down to her blue Mini. Stefan went to his side as she pulled away from the curb, heading after the ambulance.

'We need to go back to the house and get some supplies,' Stefan said, looking to his older brother, seeing the hard set of his jaw and tensed shoulders. 'I'll call Elena and tell her we're on our way. She can drop us back home before she goes on to the hospital. It'll give Kaari some time alone with her mum.'

Damon nodded, refusing to feel the ache in his chest as he stared at the empty road, wishing that he could save Kaari from the pain that he knew was tearing her apart inside.

* * *

Kaari was wringing her hands as she stood in the waiting room, not knowing what was happening behind closed doors. She forced her hands apart but they merely reached to run through her hair as she cradled her head. She had talked to Sheriff Forbes, though there was little to tell her. Kaari just said she'd been with Damon getting a few last things before they left for Georgia when she realised that she'd left her credit card at home and went to get it, and that's when they found Danika.

'Kaari?'

Her head shot up. 'Yes?'

'You can see your mother now.'

She went to him. 'She's okay? Is she awake?'

He held his hand up, begging for silence before she could question his ear off. 'She's still unconscious and may be for quite some time. The blood vessels in her eyes have burst and there are pressure marks behind her ears. Her trachea and oesophagus were also damaged, but she will heal. We won't know the effects of oxygen deprivation until she wakes up, however, she is breathing relatively comfortably with some help, so we believe there is little damage.'

'But she will wake up?'

'As far as we can tell, yes,' he said. 'Whoever attacked her was interrupted so that has likely minimised the damage.'

She nodded. 'Thank you.'

'I suggest you call whoever is looking after your brother so that you can tell him that his mother is okay,' he said, 'but I wouldn't let him come to see her until she is awake.'

'I'll do that,' she said, forcing her voice to remain steady even as her mind flashed straight back to that phone call, to her brother's cries. Even as she wanted to tell him that she had no idea where her brother was, there was nothing that could be done, not by humans, the same reason that she had told the Sheriff that Sam was with Damon and Stefan, that her little brother had been in the backyard playing with his dinosaurs and didn't know what had happened.

She followed the doctor to her mother's room, talking with the doctor for a moment more before he left the room so she could be alone with her mother. She sat down on the chair beside Danika, dropping her bag on the floor before reaching to hold her mother's hand, leaning on the bed. She could see the steady rise and fall of Danika's chest, was reassured by it, but still her mind was distracted. Damon and Stefan were preparing to meet the kidnapper, a person who may or may not be Katherine. Still, no matter the culprit, their presence could lead to Sam's death. She was grateful for Damon's protectiveness, for his care, but she couldn't sit still knowing that her inaction could hurt Sam.

She pulled her phone from her pocket, quickly looking at the message that Elena had left for her saying she was on her way to the hospital. She glanced to her mother and then the window, seeing the rich colour of the sky and knowing that the sun would soon begin to set. Dusk was coming.

She stared at her phone, knowing that it was decision time. She pressed redial, hand shaking as she brought the receiver to her ear, listening to the rings before a click sounded and that distorted voice came over the line. 'Impatient, are you?'

'I want to change the place of the meeting,' she said, barely keeping a quake from her voice.

'So you and the Salvatore's can attempt a little trap?' the voice asked. 'I think not.'

'Damon and Stefan are already going to the old estate,' she said. 'I know you want me to meet you alone, and I'll do whatever it takes to save my brother.'

A moment of silence. 'Where?'

'The old Lockwood estate,' she said, 'same time.'

Another silence. 'Dusk then,' the voice said, and Kaari felt disgust at the smile she heard within it.

The line went dead.

She put her phone back into her pocket, holding her mother's hand for another moment before she went to the small cabinet that was usually used to hold the patients belongings and found a pen and paper. She quickly scribbled a note for Elena, leaving it tucked beneath the cushion on the chair, the corner peeking out. She just hoped that Elena would understand, that Damon would understand that this was her decision to save her little brother, even if it meant merely taking his place.

She picked up her bag, bending to place a kiss on her mother's forehead and telling her that she loved her, even if Danika could not hear. She headed for the door, pausing for a moment to look back. Even though she knew she was making the right choice, her heart still ached with the knowledge that she may never see Danika again, that she may be leaving without being able to truly say goodbye. After her father's death, she hated to think of the pain it would cause her mother, but she was running out of time.

As she headed down the hall she swiped at tears, knowing that, as well as possibly never seeing her mother again, she would possibly never see Damon again.

She reached to clutch at her chest, knowing that possibly was hopeful, knowing that, really, she would never get to tell him how much he meant to her.

* * *

_Next update: Monday the 8th of November._


	11. Fight or Flight

ELEVEN

FIGHT OR FLIGHT

The blue Mini was quiet as Kaari followed the dirt trail, seeing only tree trunks and leaves, the ground littered with brown, red and orange. She was glad that it hadn't been too long since she'd been to the old Lockwood estate, especially as dusk closed in, quickening the reach of shadows beneath the leaves.

She stopped, listening, hearing only the sounds of the darkness. But, considering the likelihood that the kidnapper was Katherine, she doubted that she would know when they arrived. She opened the door, climbing out of the car and standing beside the hood. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a chill creep down her spine that had nothing to do with cold.

Someone was close, but still only the breeze whispered at her ear. She resisted the urge to turn, wanting to remain as strong as possible to confront the kidnapper. She hoped it was Katherine, hoped that karma really was a bitch when it came to dealing with the woman.

She also hoped that she had made the right decision, changing the destination. She was keeping Damon and Stefan safe, away from the woman who used and betrayed the Salvatore brothers. She couldn't let anyone else get hurt when it was obviously her they were attacking, her who they truly wanted to hurt.

She felt another chill sprint down her spine, and this time she turned. The chill was stronger, nearly rattling every bone in her body with the force of the icy feet that stomped down her vertebrae.

'I know you're here,' she called, keeping a steady voice even as she shook inside, 'please, just give me my brother back. He's only five, but he's so strong. He deserves his childhood, deserves to live the rest of his life.'

Only silence met her ears, the leaves rustling as if laughing at her fear. She turned slowly, searching the autumn colours, searching for any signs of movement that were not caused by the chuckling of the wind.

'Now, where did this strange notion come from? Did I ever say that I would kill the boy?' that voice asked, still familiar, but she couldn't place it.

'You said if I brought the Salvatores, there would be dire consequences.'

'Oh, you've read this all wrong. See, if you'd brought the Salvatores, then those loyal goody-two shoes would have died right before your eyes, which I'm guessing would be a very awful sight for you. But now you've made this all so much more work for me, because I have to go search for them. I can't have anyone alive to know who took the boy.'

She pursed her lips, keeping quiet. Obviously the kidnapper didn't know that Danika still lived, didn't know that the person they had sent had failed to finish the job. 'Who are you?' she asked, ignoring the screaming of her intuition, ignoring its desperate cries that begged her to turn away, to never see the face that emerged from behind the trees, a smile on their lips and her brother hanging limply over their shoulder.

If only she had listened to her intuition.

* * *

Elena found her way to Danika's room easily, flowers supported in the crook of her arm as she sent Stefan a quick message to say she'd arrived. She looked around, seeing the seat beside Danika's bed, figuring that Kaari had gone to get a coffee or a bite to eat, but as Elena sat her handbag on the chair she nearly startled at the sound of crinkling paper. She looked down, seeing the corner of the page and reached for it, curious. She opened it, startled further when she recognised the writing and saw who it was addressed to.

Her.

She read it quickly, her heart racing by the end of it as she looked outside, seeing only darkness through the windows. She grabbed her bag, still holding the note as she rushed to the nursing station.

'Excuse me,' she said, stopping the first person she saw, 'when did Kaari, Danika Ashworth's daughter, leave?'

The lady looked over her glasses. 'About half an hour ago. I figured she went to pick up her brother.'

'Thanks,' Elena said, glancing back to Danika's room before she plastered a smile over her lips. 'Take care of her. I'll call Kaari and see if she wants me to bring them back here before visiting hours end.'

She didn't wait for a reply, her phone already in hand to press Stefan's speed dial number as she rushed to the elevator, urging him to pick up and nearly sighing with relief when he did.

'She changed the meeting place,' she said, knowing that her boyfriend would understand, 'she's gone to the old Lockwood estate, but she hasn't given any specific details.' Elena felt so small as she walked into the darkness to her car, the heavy black weighing more on her than usual as she wondered if she would ever see her friend again. 'She didn't change the time. Hurry.'

* * *

Stefan stuffed his phone back into his pocket, not needing to see the pain in his brother's eyes to know that Damon had heard every word that Elena had said. Together they rushed back to the car in silence, sliding into the seats before Damon took off, forcing the car into gear, tires spewing leaves as they tore down the narrow driveway, heading away from the ruins of the old Salvatore estate.

'Why would she do this?' Damon asked, barely stopping himself from snapping the wheel with the strength of his grip. 'Why would she risk her life like this?'

'I have a feeling she's trying to protect us,' Stefan said, resisting the urge to check that his seatbelt was securely fastened as Damon swerved around corners at speeds that would have scared rally drivers, 'as well as trying to protect her brother. She wouldn't take the chance of having us there, not when it could mean Sam's death.'

'It's still stupid,' Damon growled, grip on the steering wheel tightening to a dangerous degree. 'I said I – we – would get her brother back safe. I promised her that, and she told me that she trusted me.'

'If she didn't trust you, Damon, she never would have left that note for Elena to find.'

Damon nearly missed the gear change as the words trickled through his mind. He glanced to his brother, seeing the honesty in the dark gaze and actually feeling the sincerity, feeling as if he Stefan wasn't just trying to placate him. He looked to the road, forcing himself to focus on the turns as they hurtled towards the old Lockwood estate, forcing himself to feel the roar of the engine and the precise change of each gear as he pushed his car to its limits. Kaari probably believed that this night would be her last, that she would save her brother by sacrificing herself, that Damon and Stefan would only read that note after.

That, to Damon, it would be her final goodbye.

_Not tonight,_ Damon decided, feeling the rush of the change, revelling in it as energy surged through him for the briefest second before it disappeared to lie within. Tonight would not be the last Kaari would see of him, even if she feared his and Stefan's presence would mean Sam's death. Tonight, he would earn her complete trust. Tonight, he would show her that she and her family would always be safe.

Tonight, she would know that he was hers for eternity.

'How far are we from the estate?' Stefan asked, reaching to steady himself on the dashboard for a moment, though his features remained stoic.

'Too far,' Damon said as the car roared along a blissful straight, 'but not for long.'

* * *

Kaari felt sweat break over her body, her skin clammy as she stared at him, feeling all of those suppressed fears and nightmares – ones she thought she would never have to relive – come crashing over her in a wave so powerful her knees nearly gave out. She reached to her stomach, feeling it churn as she met the dark gaze that had haunted her for over four years.

He smiled, the expression fake, wrong, a baring of teeth more than a look of happiness. 'Aren't you glad to see me?' he asked, opening his arms, seeming to attempt a softening of the harshness of his gaze, though he failed at it.

She glanced to her little brother, seeing the rise and fall of his back and knowing that he still lived, though for how long she didn't know, not when her future was looking beyond bleak.

'Not particularly,' she said, putting as much venom into the words as she could muster, still refusing to show him just how scared she was, 'but if you put my brother down and walk back the way you came, I'll certainly be happy to see you go.'

'Always quick with a comeback, even when you were young.'

'You never saw me when I was young,' she said, 'you weren't even around long enough to see me grow up, though I can't say I'm not filled with glee at that fact.'

He stopped trying to smile, the expression turning to a twisted bearing of teeth. 'Be careful. Your life hangs in my hands, and I know that you certainly don't want to see the end of it when you've finally found a man,' he said, 'though, I hope he's not like the last one. What was his name…Richard? He truly was an ass.'

So now they were going to start agreeing?

'What have you done to him?' she asked. 'Did you compel him?'

'Compel? That's not my area of expertise,' he said, some of the previous sick humour returning to his gaze. 'Besides, I didn't go anywhere near your ex. I hope you always wore protection, because that boy must be a walking STI with all the women he's screwed.'

'Every time, but trust me,' she said, clenching her fists at her side, glad that some of the fear was slowly being replaced by anger, knowing that at some stage she was going to make a break for her brother, 'after we broke up, I got tested anyway, just in case.'

'There's the smart girl I know,' he said, mock sincerity in his gaze, 'the one I used to take to school, who was defiant and strong but oh so fragile on the inside after the death of her father.'

'You know nothing about me.'

'And yet, I knew that if I threatened your precious little brother, you would lose the Salvatore tail and come running all by yourself, even though I never mentioned killing him,' he said. 'I can't believe you think I'm such a monster that I would kill my own son.'

'Knowing that you're the bastard that had him kidnapped, I certainly wouldn't put it out of your league of sickness,' she said.

He quirked a brow. 'You thought someone else would kidnap Sam?'

'There were a few options,' she said, 'but never you, not when you seemed to have such a complete lack of interest in your own offspring.'

'But that's exactly why I am so interested. Oh, I left when Danika kicked me out, but I was always coming back when he was old enough to understand, old enough to know the truth.' He removed Sam's stirring body from his shoulder, placing him on the ground before him. Sam rubbed his eyes and Kaari inched forward as he sat up, a cry ripping from his throat before he shot backwards, pushing himself across the leaves to Kaari's feet.

She dropped to her knees, pulling him into her arms, clutching him to her chest and lifting him when she stood. She glared at him, feeling Sam cling to her. She turned, glad that she'd stayed close to her car. She was in the driver's seat in a second, Sam climbing onto the passenger seat as she turned the key and forced the car into reverse. He stared at them, that fake smile on his lips, one she blocked out as she turned around to weave her little car through the trees in reverse.

Sam cried out and she turned, nearly screaming herself as her stepfather _jumped_ onto the bonnet of her car, the Mini nearly flipping at the sudden force. She slammed on the breaks, feeling the nudge of a tree behind her as she forced the car into gear and drove forward, Jared still on the bonnet. He laughed, fist going through the window, glass shattering as he reached for her neck.

She reached for Sam, dragging him against her side and holding tight before she slammed on the breaks. He rolled over the top but the car was still going too fast. She held Sam tighter, foot still on the breaks as they slammed into a tree, the impact enough to shake them but not injure.

She quickly checked her frightened brother for cuts from the glass. 'Come on,' she said, getting out of the car and drawing him into her arms, holding his little body tight as she took off for the trees, not bothering to even look at Jared's body as he tried to get up.

His laugh seemed to follow her as they hurtled through the trees. Sam was heavy in her arms as he clutched at her, her legs like cement as she ran, but she would not stop. She kept running, that laugh still following as well as the taunting words that were called after them.

'Remember, Kaari, I love to hunt.'

Her lungs burned, but she forced air into them when she saw a break in the trees. She ran for it. If she remembered correctly…

_Yes!_

She hurried down the steps to what she could only describe as a dungeon, knowing that, if they couldn't hide down there, the old chains could act as a weapon. They stopped in the opening at the base of the stairs, knowing that going down a corridor would be suicide as they dropped to crouch where they still had a few escape options. 'Are you okay?' she asked, kneeling to meet his gaze while she fussed over him, checking for any injuries.

'Fine,' he said even though he shook with fear, 'you?'

'I'm okay,' she said, kissing him on the forehead before she looked in the cells around them, finding a length of chain. She pulled at it to test the strength before she gripped it tight, hoping that it would be enough to fight her stepfather off. He was faster, stronger than before. As a cop – she hoped to hell he still wasn't one – he'd been strong, but this was different. He was frightening, superhuman.

Inhuman.

She swallowed the bile in her throat, wishing that she had a wooden stake because it seemed liked she would need one.

She tensed when she heard movement above, pushing Sam back as laughter rolled through the dungeon. 'You're feistier than you used to be,' he said, 'which, I might add, is something of a disappointment. If I'd known that one day I would get to truly chase you, let you fight and believe you had a chance against me before I tore down every inch of your strength, I would never have raised a hand at you all those years ago.'

She pursed her lips, knowing that he was trying to draw a response from her, but she would not give in, not when silence bought her time to think.

'You know, I wish I could have seen Danika's face when she had the life strangled out of her, or that I'd let my little assassin and kidnapper live. She was so very good at listening to what I told her to do, thinking that one day I might notice her. She would have given me all the details, but she was naïve, nearly biting Sam. I just couldn't let her live after that, even when she begged for another chance as I injected her with vervain, and, well, I'm sure you can guess the rest.'

_Of course_, she thought_, he manipulated her just like he did mum._

He came into view at the top of the stairs, his clothes torn from glass and his roll over the car, but his smile still intact. In the dim light of the stars, she couldn't see any marks on him, only dirt as he advanced slowly, taunting.

'How did she get into the house?' Kaari asked, still holding the chain tight, her grip steady. 'Damon compelled them so no one would be let in.'

He smirked. 'Danika couldn't bare the thought of you being jailed for a drug conviction, so my friend convinced dear Danika that it was imperative that she go inside to discuss your bail.'

'In other words, she lied. No wonder you got along so well.'

'Love like the love your mother has for you is far stronger than a compulsion, especially when my friend can do just as good a compulsion as Damon Salvatore,' he said as he reached to bottom step. 'It was easy to grab Sam and run after that, but as I said, she was just too tempted to kill him for his blood, so I killed her. He needs to know the truth, and she nearly ended his life before he could learn.'

'What truth?'

He smiled. 'He's a monster, just like me.'

She tightened her grip on the chain. 'He's nothing like you, no matter how much of your blood runs through his veins,' she said, jaw tight with clenched teeth, 'he'll never be anything like you.'

He laughed, reaching to strip the torn shirt from his body, that sickening smile still on his lips. He glanced at the stairs, standing, waiting. 'You should be very excited for what I'm about to show you,' he said, 'after all, it will be the last thing you ever see.'

* * *

Damon slammed on the breaks, flinging himself from his car and sprinting to the wreak of the blue Mini he recognised too well. He looked inside, seeing nothing but glass. He knew she was bleeding without seeing the metallic red on the seats. He knew the sweet scent.

'She was here recently,' he said, looking to Stefan, 'very recently.'

He watched as his younger brother paced around a section of indented leaves, crouching to feel the damp ground, inhaling a scent that Damon couldn't pick up, not when the intoxicating smell of roses and honey was filling his senses.

'Someone else was here,' Stefan said, 'someone we don't know.'

'So it's not Katherine?' Damon asked, not knowing if he was relieved or more frightened.

Stefan shook his head. 'No, it's someone else. Something else.'

'You don't think–'

Their heads whipped around when they heard a cry, a roar of pain and, somehow, exultation. They glanced to the sky and then to each other before they followed the howl, trees a blur of movement around them. Damon cursed, wondering why he hadn't seen it, why he had never thought that it was possible. Yes, they were supposed to be extinct, but it was always possible that a line or two remained. But that still didn't explain the attacks on Kaari, the vampires unless…

Well, there had been stranger truces, right?

* * *

Kaari nearly dropped the chain as her stepfather went to his knees, his whole body shaking. Still he smiled, even as every muscle rippled and bones seemed to break beneath his skin, shifting before her eyes.

Changing.

She stepped back, careful to keep herself between Sam and what remained of Jared as he continued to morph from man to beast, his eyes an eerie glowing amber that sent chills sprinting down Kaari's spine until she nearly froze with the fear that rocketed through her.

'Sweetie,' she said quietly, only continuing when she felt Sam grip the back of her shirt, 'when I tell you, I want you to run for the stairs, okay?'

'Not leaving you.'

'Please, Sam, you have to run,' she said. 'Mum needs you.'

'She needs you too.'

She dared a quick glance to him. 'I'll be fine,' she promised even as she knew the words were lies, even when the look in his eyes said he knew it too. 'When I tell you to, okay?'

He nodded slowly, tears in his eyes as he stared up at her. She pushed him back a little further, readying her chain, hoping to hell that it would be enough as her stepfather – stepwerewolf? – stalked forward. He growled, the sound ripping through his throat, telling her that nothing of the man, the human, who had stood before her remained. This was an animal, one that had every intention of killing her as she stood between it and what it wanted.

He leapt and she lashed out with the chair, swinging it like a whip. It slammed into Jared's snout, his head thrown to the side, but the pain seemed to last only a moment before he shot towards her again. She kept swinging the chain, circling it over her head before she sent it sailing towards his face, knocking him back a foot for every two he stepped forward. She could not hold him back, and she knew it, but if she could just get Sam out, maybe she could take the bastard with her.

She wrapped the chain around both hands as he took that final leap forward, stepping to the side as he sailed past. She slammed a fist into his ribs, sending him crashing into the wall.

'Run!' she screamed, watching as Sam ran for the stairs. She stepped in front of Jared, feeling the shakes of fear in her hands and hoping the adrenaline would get her through the next few attacks.

Jared's eyes followed Sam, the glowing amber narrowing when she stepped in front of his gaze, wrapping the chain around her hands again. 'I hope you know how much I've wanted to hurt you for what you did to mum,' she said, not even knowing if he could understand. 'I'm done letting you haunt my dreams. I'm done letting you make me feel weak,' she said, testing the links again, 'not when Damon makes me feel so strong. Not when I know that one day he might actually mean it when he tells me he loves me, that he might actually feel it when I tell him I love him.'

He tilted his head, and at that moment she knew that he must have understood her, because if a wolf could smile, he was: _you love him?_

'With all my heart.'

Somehow he smirked.

He shot forward and again she stepped to the side, but this time he anticipated, using the wall to change course. He flew straight towards her, slamming into her chest. Her vision blurred when she hit the stone floor, blackness following for a moment when her head slammed down, her lungs starved for air as the impact forced her breath from her body.

She fought blind, dust in her eyes as she brought a fist up, coming into contact with only air as claws dug at her skin. She heard a growl, and brought her arms up, hoping to hold him off even though she knew the attempts were futile, but she heard a yelp.

She forced her stinging eyes open, tightening her grip on the chain and watching as Jared's eyes bulged. The chain had tangled around his head when they had fallen, and she was going to make full use of the opportunity, gritting her teeth, pulling tighter and raising her arms, paws batting at the chain as a choked growl ripped from his throat.

The chain was ripped from her hands, the weight of Jared's straining body pulled from her arms and slammed into the stone wall beside her so hard that she thought she heard bones snap. She was pulled away, only able to watch as Damon brought the flailing wolf to eyelevel, his free hand a blur as he used the chain to tangle Jared's limbs until he was immobile.

He looked to her, hand wrapped around the wolf's neck, and despite the blood in his eyes, his features softened. He seemed to gulp, as if searching for words before he said, 'I love you too.'

She tried to speak but he turned to Jared, a growl ripping from his throat, the blood in his eyes and the veins that ran beneath them flaring as his fangs seemed to sharpen. He snapped Jared's wrist, arm, revelling in the howls that ripped from the wolf's throat as he broke one leg and then the other before dropping the broken body to the floor.

He wouldn't be moving, not when there were so many chains to use and oh so many bones to keep breaking. Oh, the delightful hours of torture ahead…

'Damon!' Kaari called, his head whipping to the side. He looked at her through the haze of his anger. 'Leave him.'

He bared his fangs, looking to the body on the ground that begged to be broken before he turned his gaze to her. He'd never passed up on an opportunity to torture something, except this time, he knew he had no other choice. He would always choose Kaari.

Always.

He went to her, leaving Stefan to deal with the broken wolf that would soon be broken further. He knelt, pulling her into his arms, feeling like he could take his first breath in over a century when she clung to him, her fingernails biting into his scalp as she wrapped her arms around his neck and weaved her fingers through his hair. He inhaled her scent, breathing roses and honey as he pulled her onto his lap and held on for dear life. The change faded, the anger giving way to a relief as he held her safe in his arms.

'I thought I'd lost you,' he said, amazed when he felt his voice strain at the words.

'I'm sorry,' she said, and he could feel her tears fall onto his shoulder to soak his shirt. 'I had to get my brother back. I couldn't risk him being killed because I was too scared to go without you.'

'What if he'd killed you anyway?'

'He didn't get to though,' she said, 'it was a stupid decision, but I'm glad I made it, because at least I would have gotten to see Sam one last time, and hopefully take the bastard with me.'

He pulled back. 'But you would have left me?' he said, nearly reaching to his chest as it ached.

She reached up, cupping his cheeks, thumbs gently wiping the tears that rolled down his skin. He closed his eyes for a moment, unprepared for the effect it had on him as he shook with the first tears he'd allowed himself to shed for 145 years. They burned on his cheek, but with a tender caress she took away each of them until he opened his eyes, holding her gaze.

'I never wanted to, but I had to try to save Sam,' she said, voice a whisper.

He nodded, glancing to his younger brother and watching as he bundled the near unconscious wolf over his shoulder. 'I know,' he said, because he would have done the same. He met her gaze again. 'Promise me that next time, and I hope to god there is never a next time, you'll at least let me come with you.'

'I promise.'

He stood, taking her with him, ignoring her protests as he carried her. Still her arms wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his chest as it seemed to inflate with pride. Even when she was more afraid than he'd ever seen her, she'd still fought with everything she had and then some against a man that had haunted her for far too long.

No more.

They emerged into the moonlight and he allowed her to stand only so she could run to her brother. He watched her as she went to her knees, pulling the strongest kid he'd ever known into her arms and holding him tight as she gushed words of love and worry over his ears. He had been standing by the entrance to the dungeon, looking frightened but determined, as if he couldn't muster the strength to walk away from his sister even when he feared for his life, even when he had been kidnapped and held by a man he had never truly known who claimed to be his father.

Kaari and Sam were stronger than either of them knew.

She stood hand in hand with Sam, and as Damon went to her side, her arm wrapping around his waist before her hand tucked possessively into the back pocket of his jeans, he knew that, for as long as she could stand to have him, he would be okay. And as she looked up at him, a light in her eyes that sparked the flame of his silent heart and long gone soul, he smiled.

For the first time in 145 years, eternity sounded good.

THE END

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed my Vampire Diaries fanficiton,

**The Ultimate Captivation**

I loved writing this fanfiction, and I really do hope that it was as fun to read as it was to write.

Please, if you have a moment, leave me a comment. It's great to hear from readers.

I hope that you'll look out for my future fanfictions.

~ Ryuk In Person ~


End file.
